An Out of Body Experience
by ramenwriter15
Summary: When Roy Mustang wakes up one morning he notices he's not himself, but Riza Hawkeye.Roy and Riza have switch bodies and now they have to live each others lifes. They learn a few things along the way that will turn their world upside down. please read.
1. Waking Up in Another's Bed

Author's note: Hiya! I'm Ramenwriter15 and this is my first chapter of my first fan fiction, which is very exciting for me. If you like RoyRiza Stories you may like this one. Please have fun with it and remember it's a fanfic, aka: I made a lot up. It was confusing how to indentify Roy and Riza after they switch, so I just kept their names with their soul.

HELPFUL

'Sentence'- thoughts

"Talking" 'word'-thought to be something it isn't

~please enjoy~

An Out of Body Experience CH1 Waking up in another's Bed

Roy Mustang felt a wet tongue licking his face. He rolled in bed impatiently.

'Oh no, did I sleep with someone!'

Roy Mustang the womanizer NEVER slept with the women he flirted with ever so nicely.

'This is bad!' 'Okay, I must face this on the count of 3, 1...2...3!'

When his eyes peeled opened he did not see a naked woman, but…..

'Black Hayate!?'

The young pup yipped for his breakfast joyfully, wagging his small black curly tail. Roy stared for a long time.

'How did he get in my apartment?'

As he sat up and took a quick glance he realized he wasn't in his own home. Totally freaking, Roy ran around franticly.

'Where am I??!!'

Now in the poorly lighten bathroom he spun around dizzyingly and stared eye to eye with no other than, Riza Hawkeye. He reached out towards her, but his hand merely hit a glossy surface.

'A mirror? Hawkeye's mirror image, my mirror image... means…'

"I'm Hawkeye!" he shouted in Riza's voice.

Roy walked into eastern headquarters in Riza's body, wearing the usual blue military uniform. He was still uncomfortable in another's body. Not used to Riza's wide hips and her well...chest. Roy made sure this morning not to look at her while changing, she was a respected comrade and he would show his respect to her. When he entered his office he was surprised to see 'himself' sitting at his desk.

'What do I say?' he thought.

"Hawkeye" 'Roy' bombed.

He nodded in response, too afraid to say anything.

'No, there's no way there is two of me!'

(AN: yes a rare occasion of Roy Mustang losing his mind was occurring!)

'Oh crap, roy-2 is looking right at me!'

"Roy-2" stood and spoke softly, "Sir".

"Hawkeye!"

"Hush, you know how ridiculous you sound shouting your own name?"

"You mean how you sound."

"Yes sir" sighed Riza in Roy's deep voice.

"Sorry lieutenant, I'm just feeling more emotional than usual"

"Oh...really" smirked Riza.

He knew that face and it could only mean one thing.

"What do you know?"

"That's not important right now; we need to figure out what we are going to do"

He nodded. "This is usual"

"And you're telling me sir?"

Roy sat silently on the desk thinking while Riza felt uncomfortable staring at 'herself'.

"We can only do one thing" Roy finally said.

"Which is?"

"Be each other until we can find out what caused this and how we can fix this"

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

Roy and Riza had always been good friends. Roy would allow Riza drop the "office act" when nobody was around, like early mornings in the office. This was a time they could just talk as friends.

"Please don't mess up my life"

"Mess u..?"

"Let me finish", she interrupted, "I mean we need to act exactly like each other or our reputations could be destroy, even worse we could lose our jobs"

"I don't think that will be a problem, we are familiar with undercover work and each other this will be a walk in the park"

"Can we at least drop the act when nobody is around? Like for example now"

"I don't see a problem with that as long as we're careful we won't get caught"

They speeches ended and the room coated with a deep silence, but Riza broke through it.

"How will we return to normal?'

Roy paused and tried to come up with a good answer, but nothing came to mind. He just looked up at her (AN: Ha! Cause now he's shorter) and said, "I don't know"

Later that day, Fuery was fixing a broken communication device in the office,

Riza was acting like Roy by doing nothing much and Roy was acting like Riza attending to the paper work that was not getting done. Riza had to admit making Roy finally see what it's like to work hard while he slacks off, it was like her own little pay back. She wanted to tease him, by putting her legs up on the desk while he walked in carrying a slack of papers. Riza in return smirked at him.

'She thinks she's so funny' he thought pissed off.

"Oh, lieutenant Hawkeye need help?"Asked Furey as he slowly pulled out his chair.

Roy saw his feet were inches away from the chair; he didn't think he would survive this one. "No Kaine!" he yelled, but it was too late. The chair twisted with Roy's feet causing him to trip backwards and sent papers flying everywhere. Roy closed his eyes tightly shut, ready to feel the hard impact of the tile floor… Instead he felt two hands squeezing his curvy new waist (Riza's). He opened his eyes to see his old self holding him up. A feverish blushed spread across his white face. "R...roy", he shuddered remembering not to blow their cover.

"I saw you falling Lieutenant, didn't want you to get hurt cause of me, came just in time did I not?" he chuckled.

Roy nodded as he felt his heart strongly thumping in his chest.

'I've never felt this strongly before...BUT, no! I can't be attracted to myself!' He merely looked down in confusion while Riza looked at him dubiously.

"Ummm...sirs, I'm so sorry" whispered Furey.

Roy smoothly and quickly slid out of her tough grasp. "No harm done" he said while scooping up the papers.

At that moment Riza could not help looking at 'his' feminine butt sticking out...asking to be grabbed... 'Wait I can't think such vulgar things about myself, I'm so pervish' she blinked and thought. 'I better not be turning into a disgusting man that only cares about getting in a woman's pants' she sternly thought.

Roy looked up at Riza to only notice fire burning in her eyes and he giggled softly.

"Lieutenant I'm really really sorry" Furey franticly spoke. Roy shakes his head for once again Kaine Furey was being too nice.

"I told you its fine, you were just trying to help" he smiled.

"Yes, but my help only hurt you"

Roy had a sweat drop. Fury was so nice he was a push over. "No, blood spilled chill"

"Yes, yes, thank you!" he replied after sitting back down and starting were he left off at.

With the stacks of heaving papers Roy walked to the desk and then dropped them in front of where Riza was sitting.

"Why do you always overwork me lieutenant?" sighed Riza, who was chuckling in her head.

"Maybe if you worked harder sir you wouldn't have so much"

"Are you trying to boss me around lieutenant?"

'Oh she is good' "No sir of course not, just a suggestion sir"

"Thank you Hawkeye you are now dismissed for your lunch break"

He sludated her, "yes sir" and walked off. Riza couldn't help but laugh to herself. 'he makes a good me!' Then she looked towards Furey,who had been working so hard since this morning he got in.

"Furey"

"Yes colonel?" he asked while looking from his work.

"Go on your lunch break"

"B..but I still have so much to do, it's so much work..a..and.."

"You've been working hard you deserve it"

He paused, "Wow! Thank you sir!" he slauded quickly and ran out.

That's when Riza learned being in charge had its own little rewards.

AN: Oh yes! I feel so good about finishing my 1st chapter at almost 12am! Whooo! I must ask you to please review. How will my stories get any better with the reader's opinions? I don't mind if you say you hate it, love it, have a problem with a part, or even correct my grammar and/or spelling. All reviews help. REVIEW!!! please keep in mind it will take me a while to update, i have exams this week,so i must spend most of my time study. Good night and Good luck.


	2. Dogs, Cheeseburgers, and Bars

AN: yes! Yet again another chapter of my first fanfic. It took me awhile to type this one, I would say about 2 ½ hours! So please enjoy and have fun with it. I had to write this because my reviewers encouraged me, so thank you!

Also: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does. I'm just a fan.

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 2: Dogs, Cheeseburgers and Bars

"No Roy Mustang you cannot have that cheeseburger" Riza whispered harshly into his ear.

"Please, it's just one dang cheeseburger. I need it, it has spoken to me. 'Eat me! Eat me!' it says, 'consume my melt-watering cheesy goodness'" he exclaimed.

Riza just stared at him with pure shock. She couldn't believe how much of a Drama Queen her colonel really was; maybe he was cut out for being a real woman. "Do you know how stupid you just sounded?" she questioned.

"I can guess"

"No, never mind" she replied while shaking her head.

"So...that cheeseburger..."

"No" she stated.

"Well why not?" he fumed.

At this moment the military café workers were staring at the two officers bicker like husband and wife, it was kind of childish, but also pretty cute. A random chief thought they were a good looking couple, but he knew they could never be together, because the military was against officers having romantic ties. They set up fraternization. It was a shame too.

"I've been trying to keep my figure "she said, picking up a salad for Roy.

"I never realized you cared about womanly stuff like that Hawkeye" he whispered.

Riza flushed in anger. How dare he not consider her a woman, but just another one of his guy pals, she was sick of it. "Well! I am a WOMAN!!" she yelled for the whole café to hear.

Everyone in the lunchroom stopped what they were doing and looked towards 'Roy Mustang' wondering what had gotten into him.

Roy stomped his foot into hers, "Not at the moment you're not" he growled under his breath.

"Then you shouldn't have made me angry" she whispered back.

Roy couldn't help it, he was still pissed. Riza made him look like a fool in front of almost everyone he works with. 'Oh…she will get pay back' he thought with a smirk.

"Come on Riza stop spacing and out and sit down" said Riza already sitting at one of the long white tables still covered in God knows what. Roy scooted over to the table and sat directly across from Riza. He looked down at his green dish and made a face of disgust. The salad made a crunch when he dug his fork in and chewed slowly.

"Ack…how can you eat this sh..." looking up had caused him to stop and gap.

"How come you get to eat chocolate cake and I eat these...these leaves!"he growled.

"Easy, it's because you're a woman and if you eat fatty foods you will bloat my stomach, but I'm a man and fatty foods don't affect your stick of a figure" she stated while taking a bit of the chocolate mess.

"You make a lot of sense, but I still want my cheeseburger" he whined.

"Roy respected my wishes and I will respect yours"

"I'll remember that one" he smirked and starting eating the disgusting leaves once again. They were both eating in silence until…

"Roy! Riza! So you two getting married yet?!" yelled an overly excited Maes Hughes. Scared out of her mind Riza spit her cake she was eating all over Hughes. Hughes being Hughes just laughed and wiped himself off with a wet nap. Hughes always had a pocketful of wet naps, because being a father it was a must.

"I'll take that as a soon" winked Hughes.

"Major Hughes, the colonel and I are not involved in a romantic way in any way, shape or form" stated Roy. Riza nodded while whipping her mouth.

"Aww…but you guys are sooo cute together, I swear a match made in Heaven, you were meant to be! Oh and Riza you don't have to be so formal with me, I mean you are my best friend's future wife"

"Hughes, don't say silly things like that you might get us in trouble" spoke Riza.

"Screw the fraternization" he muttered then laughed, "Chill Roy, just fooling with you, you know pulling your chain a bit"

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't and just sit down quietly"

"Come on Roy! Where's that sense of humor the ladies love!" he joked.

Riza laughed, "Why are you here Hughes?"

"I had to come and see my best buddy!" he exclaimed while patting Riza's back.

"Great, just what I need during my busy working time. My loud mouth friend" joked Riza.

Hughes laughed once again and Roy smiled. It was nice to see how buddy-buddy he and Hughes were to each other for a change.

"Oh Riza! You haven't been talk for a while. Have I been excluding you again?"

"It's fine Major, I actually enjoy watching the colonel and you"

"Riza, Riza, Riza, again with the authority names, tsk tsk"

"Yes, I'm sorry"

Hughes on a totally different note shouted, "Oh Roy!"

"What is it Hughes?" replied Riza.

"We must go drinking tonight; we haven't seen each other in soooo long. We have a lot of catching up to do" he whined.

Without any hesitation Riza said, "Sure, I wouldn't mind a few, you paying?"

Hughes laughed, "Of course!" "How about you Riza? It'll be really fun, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon"

Roy's eyes lit up, he really did want to go drinking, but decided to do what Riza would do.

"No¸ I have too much to finish tonight"

"aww… that's too bad, maybe some other time then"

Roy nodded, ' yah, maybe when I'm me again'

"Colonel Mustang we need to get back to work" said Roy.

Riza apologetic to Hughes and jokingly said, "Always pushing me to work, Hawkeye"

Later, it was now evening at headquarters and everyone was gone expect

Roy and Riza. Roy was just finishing some filing as Riza stood and checked the annoying skip a beat ticking clock on the office wall. Riza pulled Roy's brown leather coat over her broad shoulders.

"I have to go meet with Hughes soon"

"Yah, thanks I know you don't like to be around Hughes for long periods of times or too drink much"

It was true Hughes caused Riza to be paranoid after a while. She thought he was a good investigator and a even better man and friend, but that didn't mean his puppy like behavior didn't get annoying. Drinking was also something Riza did not enjoy. She had dealt with many drunks that violated her and her opinion formed around that. In her mind alcohol makes a smart man stupid and is a waste of time, there is so many constructive things you can do instead of drinking.

"I told you, I would respect your wishes Roy"

"hmmm…your very serious about that aren't you?"

"Yes, let's make it our number switch bodies rule"

Roy flinched and looked down, "About that, I…"

"I know you want to talk, but it's getting late and I got to get going"

Roy looked disappointed and Riza felt it.

"I'm sorry, we'll talk tomorrow I promise"

"Fine fine, it's not that important anyway" he replied, 'hmmph she doesn't care how I feel' Roy thought subconsciously.

"want me to walk you home?"

Roy looked up at her, "This is me your asking Hawkeye I think I can handle a lousy walk to your apartment"

"Ummmhmmm"

"I can!"

"Okay sir, I was trying to repay you for all the times you walked me home"

Roy knew what she meant for some reason Riza liked to be escorted home. "What makes you think I need to be walked home?"

"You'll see" she said and once again she had that all knowing look on her face.

After they said their farewells Roy was walking on his way to his new home.

He looked the dimly lit street, where above the street lamp was flickering. A chill crept down his spine and his hand felt heavy. 'Relax you're the flame alchemist'. He glanced around and notice men on the curb eying him. 'Okay, at the moment I'm Riza Hawkeye' A man stared to stalk him. 'No, Hawkeye could shot this guy, right now I'm more like a hopeless woman..' Roy gulped as he heard the swallow steps move closer. 'The only thing I can do is…RUN!!' He took off sprinting all the way to Riza's apartment, slammed and locked the door behind him. Roy slid down the wall heart thumping against his chest. 'I'm so scared, I've never felt this before' he thought not calmly and started to tremble. As Roy was losing it a soft tongue licked him on the hand. Black Hayate yipped and wag his tail cheerfully. Roy, awed at his cuteness, picked him up and hugged him. Calmness instantly spread through him and he relaxed.

"You're a miracle worker hun?" he said in a puppy voice. He responded by licking his face and Roy giggled, yes giggled.

"I see why Hawkeye keeps you around. Dogs truly are man's..er..woman's best friend"

The dog tilted his head and nudged his head into Roy's stomach. Roy busted out laughing. 'Oh my…Hawkeye is ticklish', Roy smirked. Black Hayate now barked.

"What is it boy?" he asked, but then he remembered what Riza had told him before departing tonight.

~Flashback~

"Roy"

"hmmm?" he turned his head towards her.

"Don't forget to feed Black Hayate tonight"

"Oh please Riza how hard will it be to remember to feed a dog"

~End of flashback~

Roy blushed a little at his idioticy and walked towards the kitchen while Black Hayate did little flips.

"You want some kibble don't you?" Roy asked and black Hayate barked in agreement.

Riza walked into the bar wearing a black suit that hugged her bicups nicely

over a white t-shirt.

"Hey! Hey! Over here Roy!" yelled Hughes who was wearing a ridiculous orange and purple dress shirt and navy slacks. Riza walked over to him to be none other than to be hugged by the excited bearded man.

"Hughes stop hugging me!"

"Come on Roy, share the love with me too!"

"People our staring"

"Oh sorry buddy" he yelled and then let go.

Riza could hear two female cacklers behind her wheezing and losing their breath. 'Must be smokers' she thought.

"Who you taking home tonight Roy?" asked the white bearded bartender.

"He's looking for a wife aren't you?" interrupted Hughes.

'Puff, yah Roy settling down not going to happen, maybe when pigs fly'

"Yah right and give up my life of being a bachelor, fat chance" she said while taking a sip of whiskey the bartender just placed down.

"You might think that, but Roy getting married was one of the best days of my life along with the birth of Elecia. Settling down might be good for you"

Riza stirred her drink, "Ummmhmm, why's that?"

"Well for one thing you won't be a stick in the mud. A wife could be good to you emotionally"

"What do you mean emotionally?"

Hughes paused, "Roy there's a life outside Ishbal"

Riza's head snapped up angrily.

"Let me explain, you haven't moved on since the war, you need to…"

"Enough!" snapped Riza. 'How dare he! All Roy went through, we went through. Hughes should understand!'

"How can I forget?!"

"That's not what I'm saying"

"What are you saying then!"

"Roy, please calm down"

Riza stood, "why? So you can lecture me like your child!? Then rub it in my face that I have no family!"

"I'm not telling you to forget, I'm telling you to move on" Hughes pleaded, but Riza walked out into the stillness of the night.

-end of chapter, to be continued-

AN: End of another chapter, the whole chapter itself is almost 2,000 words , which is a new record for me. I want to again thank my reviewers, Athena's Heart and yuuram shibuya von bielefeld, you two rock, so others follow their example and REVIEW!!. I would love it if you would review I don't care if you have something bad to say about, good, or maybe suggestions and spelling and/or grammar. All reviews welcomed, I want to know what you think. Also thanks to the people that added me to their favorite stories and author alerts you rock too! All of you 75 people that took the time to read my first chapter and came back to read the second I thank you as well. Special thanks to my Grandma for proofreading my work! Go Gran! After writing this I feel so hungry I think I'll eat some ramen. Good night and good luck.

-Ramenwriter15


	3. Roy's WorstBest Day

AN: alright! Chapter 3! I am surprising myself by writing these chapters all in a row, chapter a day. Can I keep it up? Well, anyway please enjoy another switching bodies adventure.

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 3: Roy's worst/best day

It was another morning in the office, Riza was snoozing on the desk and Roy was once again working with the paperwork. 'I hate this stuff, I hate paper paper paperrrrrrrworkkk!' he sung in his head. He would have stopped, but he had to follow rule 1 of switching bodies. When he looked up he saw Riza asleep. 'Oh no she did not', so he went over and shook her awake.

"Rough night was it?"

Riza stared at him drowsy, still half asleep.

"What a party animal, staying up late and drinking too much" he joked.

"No… that's not it at all"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, changing his expression to a serious one.

"I didn't stay, I left very early actually. I only a sip of alcohol"

He looked puzzled, "Why?"

She only needed to answer with one word and that was, "Hughes"

"What did he do" he said more as a statement than a question.

"He brought up Ishbal" she sighed.

"Oh…" That was a very touchy subject for him as well. He couldn't believe Hughes would bring it up at a bar randomly, what is he thinking? The last time Hughes had talked to Roy about Ishbal was right after the war ended, which wasn't a good time either.

"He said something about you should get over the war already and get married, have kids, all those things you and I aren't blessed with"

"That… I can't believe he said that" Roy exclaimed.

"Yah, well anyway I couldn't take it, he was depressing me, and so I left and ended up staying up all night because it bothered me all night" Riza finished and sadden.

She kept on thinking about a family, her family. She would have a husband and children that looked like her and those people would love for her father never seemed to, who was always too busy with alchemy. There were two problems with that theory though, number one was she was Roy right now and number two she would never find anyone to love her for who she is.

"I understand. It was wrong for Hughes to say those things" Roy finally said.

"So you're not angry with me because I think I broke the first rule"

"No you didn't" Roy giggled, "I probably would've done the same thing as you"

"I knew you would understand" smiled Riza.

Roy nodded and went back to work as Riza went back to sleep.

It was now a little later and more people were parading around

headquarters, which was making a whole lot of commotion. Riza in the meantime was bored out of her mind watching Roy filing the paper work, so something deep inside her wanted her to mess with her comrade. She slowly circled around Roy a few times. He raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, nothing really" she said while sitting on the desk legs crossed.

'What is she doing, trying to make a fool out of me? Men don't cross their legs'

"Stop that right now!"

"What? Are you going to make me lieutenant?" teased Riza, 'He's so easy'.

"You got it!" he yelled while standing up. Roy grabs her knee and tried pulling her leg off the other, but it was no use she was stronger now. Roy pulled harder and Riza had a strange feeling shock through her. She liked controlling Roy's actions. Then to make her little puppet do what she wants she stopped resisting. Roy flung face first in between Riza's legs. Roy blushed, 'I should be disgusted, but I can't help liking this'. Roy felt like jell-o and want to be closer to Riza, he wanted everything to do with Riza. Riza was shocked that she actually made Roy do this, but at the same time she was enjoying. She liked having Roy this close and wanted to control him more. They were both facing emotions they didn't even understand. Without noticing Havoc walked in.

"Whoa! Hawkeye on Mustang action. You enjoying yourself down there Riza?"he teased.

Roy, without thinking about it, pulled out a gun from his hip and perfectly shot the cigarette from Havoc's mouth. Havoc stepped back scared and Riza looked amazed, 'How did he do that?!'

"Jeaz…Hawkeye PMSing or something!" Havoc screamed.

Roy hesitated, his fingers loosened on the gun.

'Oh...no' thought Riza as she looked towards him.

"Do you want me to shot you?" he snarled, glaring at Havoc.

"No...No, no miss, I'm sorry!" he stuttered and scrambled out the door. Roy sighed and slipped the gun back in its holster.

"Riza are you…" said Riza, keeping the undercover names.

"Yes" he replied.

"Why didn't you…"

"Tell you? I tired last night, but you wouldn't listen" he interrupted.

"You umm... last night?"

"No, but I know the sighs, give me some credit" he sighed while holding his stomach because of pain of the cramp was causing.

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" he questioned with glassy eyes, "I mean I'm feeling and thinking things I would have never, I don't know what's going on?"

Riza gasped, "You too!?"

"You too? Explain"

"….Are you trying to embarrass me?"

Roy shook his head.

"Fine" she paused groaning, "this morning I whistled at someone"

"Someone?" he asked curiously.

"It was a group of women" she sighed in defeat.

"Oh..?" smirked Roy.

"Don't give me that look" she snapped.

Roy continued, "So look who has become the playboy"

"Let me finish" she growled.

"Yes, Mustang-sir" he squeal.

Ignoring Roy's annoying teasing she said, "I'm also getting more angry and aggressive and yesterday I couldn't stop staring at your butt"

"Oh! Roy Mustang you dog!" joked Roy.

"What about you?" she scolded.

Roy stopped laughing, "I'm much more emotional, I suddenly learned how to aim perfectly with a gun and you make me blush" he blushed, thinking about her touching him again.

"This change hasn't just changed our outer appearances, but emotionally and a little personality"

"So I have your emotions?"

"No, you have my hormones and they are hard for you to control, because I could control them. I also have your hormones which is why I see women differently and why I'm more aggressive"

"Oh man I really am turning into a woman" sighed Roy.

"Yes and my dream was to be a perverted man, we don't get what we want sometimes, unfortunately"

"Yah yah" said Roy while walking away and Riza caught herself staring at his butt.

The commotion at headquarters had calmed down a bit around noon when

Havoc decided to reenter the office. Riza was at the desk Roy standing by her and Falman was reading.

"Oh Falman?" perked Havoc.

"Yah?" he responded.

'What is he up to?' thought Roy.

"Can you define PMS?" chuckled Havoc.

"Pre Menstruation Symptoms is…" started Falman.

"Havoc!" he growled and started shooting around his feet to make him dance.

"Wait! Wait! I was kidding lieutenant!"

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically and placed his hands on his hips.

"Mustang! You gotta help me!" said a nervous Havoc.

"I thought about it, but then I decided you deserve it. Shoot away lieutenant"

"Wah! Colonel I trusted you, I followed you! And for what, to be stabbed through the back. Where is justice?" cried Havoc.

"I'll give you justice!" fumed Roy.

"No don't touch me mad-woman!"

'How can I scare him so he'll stop bugging me for awhile' Roy thought and thought of many things, but he didn't want to physically hurt him just mentally scar him. Riza knew Roy was up to something by just looking at him. She has always been able to read him like a book for years. First, Roy skid across the floor up to Havoc and pointed his gun up.

"Do you want to say goodbye to your manhood?"

Havoc, Falman and even Riza flinched. Riza was now a man and she had heard getting hit in the groin hurt, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to get shot there.

"You wouldn't" said Havoc.

"Are you going to test me?" Roy questioned.

The room stayed silent. Nobody knew what 'Riza' was going to do or not even the 'colonel'.

"Because with one pull of this trigger it's 'pop goes the weasel'" Roy teased.

Havoc had heard of Hawkeye in war, but never witnessed it. The Hawk eye sniper, with a 99% accuracy, who never missed a target. He wasn't going to allow his groin area to become her next target.

"I'm sorry lieutenant, don't shot me, I still want to be popular with the ladies, I haven't found my perfect woman yet" he pleaded.

He pulled back his gun, "You won't get a woman if you talk to a lady like that"

A lady, a lady? Jean forgot that even though Hawkeye had a tough exterior, tougher than most men he knew, she was still a woman. His comments could have hurt her; it was very un-gentleman like of him.

"Hey Hawkeye"

"Hmm...What is it Havoc?" Roy replied.

"I'm sorry; my comments must have really hurt you"

"No I just like messing with you"

Havoc's mouth hung open and he stood dumbfounded.

"Wait, you really thought that hurt, havoc you don't scared me" chuckled Roy evilly.

Jean Havoc was doubled owned!

"Fine, fine, I'm never going to apologize to you ever again!"

"Yes you will" he said facing him, "Because unlike me, you are afraid"

Havoc swallowed hard. This was a hell of a woman, her control other him was monstrous. He now remembered why you always keep a good side with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. He should've learned from the accident. Havoc shivered, 'That poor pup'. Roy satisfied with scaring Havoc hummed his favorite tune.

-end of chapter, to be continued-

An: yah! Finish, I had so much fun writing this one, I hoped you liked it. I would like to thank my reviewers Athena's Heart, Dragonridingattorney43, yuuram shibuya von bielefeld, Axis Bold As Love, and buffybest for all your wonderful comments, everyone you should follow their example and REVIEW!!! The more reviews I get the more it encourages me to write more. Also to buffybest who was wondering how they switched bodies. I will be revealing that in the story, I already have an idea, but it's a secret. So best way to find out is to find out is to continue reading. Until then, good night and good luck!

-Ramenwriter15


	4. Flashback Fever

AN: Hey another chapter! Yeah! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 4: Flashback Fever

It was leaving time again and Roy went into the backroom to make sure everything in place and locked up, which was Riza's job before the switch. Havoc was bragging how he had a date with a very cute woman.

"You sure it's a woman this time?" joked Breda, who had gotten into headquarters late today.

"Yes!" hissed Havoc at the bad memory. Riza looked up interested.

"I'm curious, anyone going to spill it?" she questioned.

"No, I am not going to be humiliated in front of my superior!" yelled Havoc and he clearly wanted the subject dropped.

"Too late Havoc you already do" said Riza.

Havoc pouted, "fine. But I'm not telling, Breda will"

Breda chuckled, "okay listen up colonel and listen good, I'm going through this fast"

Riza nodded.

"Our friend here" he said while pointing at Havoc, "started getting secret love letters, so of course Havoc being a romantic goof responded to them"

~Flashback~

Havoc was writing feverishly for someone who really did have the hots for him. Breda leaned in close and peaked over his shoulder. He thought maybe he could find something to use for teasing Havoc.

Havoc crossed his arms over the letter and tasked, "You poor loveless fool, you're so jealous because my lover has written to me for a whole month now"

"But you haven't even seen her Jean"

"Read and weep!" he shouted arrogantly. He held up a picture of a beautiful looking girl. She had golden locks, emerald orbs and a warm smile.

"I have to admit she does look kinda good"

"Don't make passes on my Veronica!" Havoc shouted.

Breda had a sweat drop, "umm…right, so are you ever going to meet this 'Veronica'"

"I'm so glad you asked. I'm meeting her in town today by the apple stand"

"Good for you" he smiled, 'It's about time he found someone serious about him'

"You should come to, for moral support"

"Moral support eh?"

"No, I just want to rub it in your face" he started shaking his butt, "I got a girlfriend!"

"Fine!" Breda paused, "But only to see you make a fool out of yourself" he laughed.

"Yah, yah, just wait you'll so be jealous" pouted Havoc.

~End of flashback~

"So Havoc here got all cleaned up and dressed up in a nice suit and all. I was suppose to watch from a distance pretending to read a newspaper"

"This doesn't sound that bad" stated Riza.

"Let me finish colonel" he smirked.

~Back to flashback~

Breda perched himself against a wall pretending to read today's headlines and big stories.

"There she is" smiled Havoc after seeing the back of her head. He run right behind her and noticed she was taller, but he didn't care. He patted her shoulder and froze in shock when she turned around. Her face was the same as the picture expect now she had small blonde fuzzies on her chin.

"You…you..Your face" stuttered Havoc.

"Jean" 'she' smiled, "Oh yes I forgot to shave this morning"

"So you're a man?"

"Of course I am"

That's when finally notice the obvious, that 'Veronica' had a muscular body fit for a male and males clothing. He didn't understand he was sure this was a woman, now clearly 'she' was a man. Love had made Havoc blind.

"But I thought your name was Veronica!?"

'Veronica' sighed, "You're not very bright are you? I told you in the letter my name was Ronnie as in short for Ronald"

Of course after Havoc saw the name as Ronnie he assumed that the name had to be Veronica. Havoc mentally hit himself, he was getting tired of always trying to get out of situations he had created for himself. Never assume. He remembered what his teacher had once told him, "'If you _assume_, you're making an _ass_ out of yo_u_ and me.

"This is a big misunderstanding, I thought you were a woman, I am not gay"

Ron sighed, "What a shame, you are good looking and I've never seen you with a woman so I just thought so"

Havoc yelled, "I have tons of girlfriends!"

"Cute and funny" chuckled Ron and he slipped a note into Havoc's front jacket pocket, "Give me a call if you ever change your mind" He smiled and returned to shopping for produce. Havoc just stood there. 'How can people think I'm gay?'

Breda come up behind him and laughed, "You really are an idiot you know right"

"Hey! It's not my fault; he was just a pretty looking guy"

Breda raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you are gay"

"No, no never. I'm a ladies' man"

"Ummmmhmmm"

"Arg I'm going to kill you, don't you tell a soul!"

~End of flashback~

"And I just did" smirked Breda.

"Are you trying to ruin my life" Havoc groaned.

Riza looked at him, "Have you ever considered going out with men?"

"Mustang! You must be joking!"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not" laughed Riza, "It's just when I think about it I see more men check you out than women"

"Guys check me out!" he screamed.

"Breda's right you are really slow" realized Riza.

"Who else noticed this?!" demanded Havoc.

Falman raised his hand, "Me, I even made a graph"

"A graph" he hissed.

"I have" commented Fuery.

"Great even the ladies-loser noticed" whined Havoc.

"I'm not a ladies-loser; I just choose not to date"

"Sure you do ladies-loser" Havoc cough talked.

Fuery was getting furious and he never gets angry much. "At I could get some girls all you get is guys!"

"What! No way"

"Yes way, I could get more girls than you"

"You cannot"

Breda shouted, "I think this calls for an office pool!"

Riza hated office pools and gambling. She thought they were stupid and completely unprofessional, but she was now Roy, what would Roy do?

"I agree, whoever takes out the most girls in a week is the winner, you up to it Havoc? Fuery?" said Riza.

"A week!" they both shouted.

"It's realistic"

"Yah, maybe for you Mustang you can get a girl with the flip of your hair" scolded Havoc.

'If only he knew I wasn't Mustang', "You guys pick then"

"How about 3 weeks?" asked Fuery.

"A month!? No way" replied Riza, "I just going to give you a week and a half"

"But that's not much more than what you said before!" shouted Havoc.

"Not up to the challenge hum Havoc" smirked Riza, "I guess you can chicken out and I'll crown Fuery the winner"

"No way, I still in this. Bring it on" Havoc said with fire in his eyes.

It was obvious that Riza's pressuring would cause Havoc to reconsider.

"I think we need some rules" pointed out Falman.

"Yes, so these two, but mostly Havoc don't cheat" chuckled Breda.

"Hey, why do you pin-point me?"

"Come on Havoc, Fuery is a little more trustworthy then you" blurted Breda.

Riza laughed, "Look at this face" she said while grabbing Fuery's face roughly, "Is this the face of a cheater, I think not" she ended and let go of Fuery's innocent looking face.

Havoc muttered, "Just go on with the rules already"

"It has to be a woman" Riza said.

"Havoc" added Breda.

"Shove it!" Havoc screamed.

"It has to be human"

"Fuery" added Breda.

He blushed. It wasn't like he planning on going out with a dog or something like that.

"No family members"

"Shame Fuery you can't ask out your mom" chuckled Havoc.

"…my mother's dead" whimpered Fuery.

There was a dead silence and everyone looked and glared at Havoc for being an insensitive jerk. Havoc felt like he was just gang beat. He didn't mean to make him mourn.

"Umm..Fuery I'm really sorry"

Fuery looked up and smiled, "I can't believe you fell for my mom's dead line"

Havoc was shocked that the "defenseless" and "innocent" Kane Fuery had lied to him and successfully tricked him. He looked around to see his subordinates laughing at him.

"How was I supposed to know" flustered Havoc.

"His mother was at last year's military picnic" Riza said.

'The picnic?' thought Havoc.

~Flashback~

It was mid July; the sun was blazing down on the group of happy military officers and their families. Roy Mustang (who was in his real body a year ago) was barbequing on the grill; he squeezed the bottle of lighter fluid all over the black coals.

"Sir are you sure that is a good idea?" questioned Riza Hawkeye (she was in her own body too)

"Lieutenant Hawkeye are you doubting your superior?" Roy asked.

Riza again looked at the grill and thought of spontaneous combustion.

"Yes sir I think I am"

"Hawkeye, trust me nothing could go wrong"

After hearing those well known words from his mouth she knew there was trouble. Being a showoff Roy slipped on his gloves and snapped his fingers, which cause a small spark. Though just as Riza predicted there was way too much lighter fluid and the grill set into flames.

"Ahhh..Sh.." he stopped as the fire got bigger, "Water! Water! I need it!"

In a rush Riza took the punch bowl off the table and throw its contents all over the fire and Roy. It put out both the fire and Roy's ego.

"I meant the fire, no me!" Roy fumed.

"I think you needed a cool off too sir" she raised her voice, "You're the Flame Alchemist and you can't even handle lighting a grill!"

Riza then help Roy clean off the Kool-aid and the crowd around them was insane. Hughes was there with Gracia and little baby Elecia, Armstrong was striking some poses shirtless, Falman was explaining to Schiezka how hotdogs were made and even Ed and Al were there. Ed had just finish watching Mustang burn down the grill.

"Ha! He deserves it, stupid bas…"

"Brother be nice" interrupted Al. Al was watching everyone excited, he loved picnics! Even though he looks like he could be a man he's truly a kid behind the metal. Ed smiled at his brother, which was the only reason he came to this stupid picnic.

"Brother can we smash a watermelon?"

"Al, where are we going to get…?" Al took off his head and pulled out a watermelon and bat, "a watermelon" Ed finished.

"What else do you keep in there!?"

"That's for me to know and for you to wonder"

Ed gapped, 'Al keeps secrets from me?'

"Me first" he said while putting the watermelon into the grass.

"Wait Al now that I think about it maybe this isn't such a good idea" Ed said, but it was too late, Al hit the watermelon with all his strength causing it to explode all over Ed and himself. Ed turned towards him with an I'm going to kill you look.

Al stepped back, "I'm sorry Ed"

"Sorry, sorry?" Ed paused and started laughing.

"Hun?" Al asked confused.

"You're such a pest" Ed said and threw a chunk of watermelon at him.

"Look who's talking!" Al threw some at Ed now. The two brothers laughed and continued with their watermelon fight while Havoc sat alone.

"Everyone has someone, when do I get my soul mate?" and right after he said that he spotted a pretty woman standing all alone. She had long black hair that framed her which had a lot of make on it.

"Hello pretty lady" said Havoc as he walked to her. The woman seemed shocked, looked around and then pointed to her.

"Yes you silly" chuckled Havoc.

"Oh my…" she spoke softly and blushed, "Am I really that beautiful"

"Of course" flirted Havoc.

The woman was thrilled and they talked on, but she never did accept his number.

~End of flashback~

"What does your mother look like? I might remember her" asked Havoc.

"Well, she has really long hair and it's black"

Havoc's eyes widen, "And she wears a lot of makeup?"

"Yup, see, you do know her" replied Fuery.

Havoc groaned, "I don't just know her, I flirted with her"

"What on my mom!?"

"Wow Havoc how pathetic that you had to hit on a married woman" joked Riza.

"She looked younger, I swear"

"Sure she did and I'm a magical unicorn" Breda said sarcastically.

Falman interrupted, "Remember the rules, I would really like to go home today"

"No going out with Fuery's mom!" yelled Breda.

Riza laughed, "Knock it off, we got to finish this before Hawkeye comes, you know what she will do" she joked, 'I would so kill them'.

Everyone got silent thinking about what torturous things Riza Hawkeye could do to them.

"Your date has to be at least two hours to be counted" Riza added.

"Who's placing bets?" asked Breda.

Falman answered, "I will put fifty on Havoc"

"I'll go with fifty on Fuery then" Breda said, "what about you Mustang?"

Riza thought hard about who had a better chance at winning; would it be Havoc or Fuery?

"I put two fifty on neither of them winning" Riza stated proudly.

"What!?" they all screamed.

"What's going on here?" asked Roy, who had just came back.

All of the subordinates jumped at the same time and stuttered, "N…n..Nothing!"

Roy smiled, "Good, come on Roy your walking me home" he said while pulling Riza out.

"Ummm...guys lock up the front door for me!" she yelled and went out with Roy.

"That was weird" Havoc stated.

"Why's that?" asked Fuery.

"Hawkeye was in a good mood"

"She was!"

"She was also in a hurry to walk home with Roy" Falman said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Breda.

"Probably" answered Havoc, "I think this calls for Operation Get Mustang and Hawkeye Together!"

"When did we make that up?" questioned Falman.

"Just now!"

"But isn't it against the law" asked a worried Fuery.

"What the Fuhrer doesn't know won't hurt him" replied Havoc.

Breda nodded, "I'm in, anyone else?"

"You know I am" said Havoc as he lit a cigarette in his mouth.

"Certainly" said Falman.

Fuery hesitated, "Only, because they need each other and they can't see it"

"This is perfect!" exclaimed Havoc, "I have someone in mind who would be willing to help" he finished while picking up the phone. "Yah" he said over the phone and exhaled smoke, "It's time Hughes"

-end of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Yes, a longer chapter then usual, sorry if there wasn't enough Roy and Riza moments in there, I promise much more next chapter, which includes there walk home. I need to thank my reviewers once again for they rock. Thanks Buffybest, little miss clueless, silvergothicsweettooth, Tsukali-chan, Tate Freak, Axis Bold As Love, Dragonridingattorney43, Athena's Heart, and yuuram shibuya von Bielefeld! More and more each day, everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Also I probably won't be able to update until Monday or sometime that week. Please keep reading and review. Good night and good luck.


	5. Pain within the Pages

AN: Okay, sorry it took so long for me to update, but here it is chapter 5. Be prepared it's pretty sad. On a happier note, I have a poll on my profile asking who will get the most dates in the bet, vote if you're interested. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Warning: This chapter may make you cry. Keep tissues on hand.

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 5: Pain within the Pages

Roy dragged Riza with him, but when Riza stopped her strength over powered Roy's and he flew back, knocking into her.

"Ow!" yelped Roy and he rubbed his swore cheek.

"That's why you need to slow down" scolded Riza.

"Your chest is rock hard" he whined while showing the red imprint on his face.

"It was your chest Roy, how would you not know?"

"I don't go around touching myself!"

"Or do you?" implied Riza chucking.

Roy pressed his hands against Riza's chest (which was his) and slowly unzipped the blue military jacket.

Riza blushed, "What are you doing?"

Then right there in the middle of a sidewalk Roy ran his fingers across the tight cotton fabric sticking to Riza's muscular chest. Roy grew interested and move closer to her, he was flushed and perplexed. Riza watch as Roy's blonde head nestled against her chest.

"Roy..?"

He jumped and backed away as he turned beat red.

"I'm sorry Riza", 'Dang it, my new hormone. It would be easier if my old body wasn't so attractive' he cursed in his head.

Riza cupped Roy's face softly and spoke gently, "You don't to be afraid"

Roy instantly blushed and looked in Riza's black eyes.

'What am I doing!?' screamed Riza in her mind. She didn't want to, but for some reason she couldn't help herself from flirting with Roy. It was too Roy Mustang like. Realizing what she had done she took back her hands and ask, "So why were you in such a hurry to leave the office?"

"Oh...I just wanted to get home and sleep" he lied and poorly too.

"Then why am I here?" smirked Riza.

"I needed company" he replied.

"What happened to 'This is me your asking Riza I can handle it'" She said in a fake girly voice to mock him.

"You know you're making fun of your own voice" laughed Roy.

"Answer the question" she pressured.

"I'm scared" he admitted in defeat.

Riza stared at Roy and actually saw fear in his eyes. She couldn't believe it! Riza linked arms with Roy and said jokingly, "I'll walk you home miss. Hawkeye"

Roy laughed, "What a gentleman!"

They walked together through the lamp lit streets happily. Roy held tightly to Riza's arm as they walked the stalker men. He felt save at her side. Riza looked at the nasty men that used to scare her a little and glared, which made the men know to back off the blonde cutie. She felt a strong urge to crushed them and grind their bones into a million pieces just for looking at Roy in a lustful way.

'When did I become over protective of Roy!?' she thought. She then noticed Roy's face was buried in her shoulder. She smiled at him and brushed her fingers across his hair lightly, she was going to let him remain like that while she walked back.

"Roy, we're here"

Roy looked up and indeed saw the front door of the apartment. He discovered how close they really were and quickly pulled back.

"Well I will get going now" said Riza to fill the silence.

In return Roy kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thank you". Then he swiftly went into the apartment without saying another word.

Riza stood there for a moment holding her cheek where she was kissed. 'Get a grip' she thought, 'He doesn't like you, and you're his subordinate. It's just the stupid hormones' and she walked home.

Roy walked dazed into the apartment; he couldn't believe what he had just

done that. It was so unlike him, but that was how he was acting now since the switch.

"This is getting ridiculous!" he shouted out loud. Black Hayate heard the voice of his owner and trotted to Roy. He bent over and picked him up.

"What do I do Black Hayate? I think I'm about to fall" he asked.

He licked his thought to be owner's nose and yipped.

'Great, maybe there is something wrong with me, because I'm conversing with Hawkeye's mutt" sighed Roy and Black Hayate barked angrily.

Roy sweat a little, "Umm...sorry Black Hayate"

Hayate looked a little pissed off and pushed his food bowl towards Roy with his nose.

"Ah! I forgot!" yelled Roy and Black Hayate rolled his eyes. He knew something was weird about his mama.

After Roy feed him he crept into Riza's room. Black Hayate came in after and curled up on the edge of the bed. The room was plain and neat. Roy knew Riza was very organized and liked to keep things in order. This included how nice Roy's office was, which the main reason why it stays so neat is. He was bored and the stomach cramps were keeping him up, so he chose to explore. The first place he looked was Riza's drawers.

"Maybe she has something dirty hidden in here" he chuckled.

He opened the first drawer, which was underwear. It was nothing to get excited about, even if he did have male urges. It mainly reminded him how uncomfortable the bra he was wearing was. 'Is Hawkeye really this plain?' he thought and felt his fingers hit a hard surface.

"Ah! What do we have here?" he yelled as he pulled out a small black book that had "Property of Elizabeth Hawkeye" scrolled at the top left hand corner. Roy opened it to the first page and read…

_Hi I'm Elizabeth Hawkeye. I am not sure how to write in this. It's just a stupid birthday gift my teacher Mrs. Knowles gave me. She says it's just mine and nobody will read it, but me. So what's the point of writing? Mrs. Knowles says I'm a good writer for my age and this is a way to get a lot better. Today was my birthday. I am five. My daddy forgot again, but it's okay he's busy. He says that I can help him soon. I want to make daddy happy. My Papa or grandpa remembered, but he forgot I'm a girl. He got me a gun. I don't like them much. I do it anyways cause papa says I'm good, so do Gavin and Brent, who are older boys in my town. They got me bullets. I guess this is it. Thanks to the people who aren't reading this, cause they are not suppose to._

Roy looked up from the book, from the writings to no one, personal information. This could only mean one thing.

"Hawkeye has a diary" smirked Roy. He had once heard a rumor that at one time all woman had kept a diary at one time in their life, maybe it was true. He was holding her hopes, dreams, and feelings in the palms of his hands. The thing was Roy didn't want to blackmail her; he just wanted to read about her. He flopped on the bed and fidgeted. It was hard for Roy to find a comfortable spot to lie in his new body. Deciding to lay on his back he flopped forward a few pages and read…

_I heard you're supposed to write the date in the corner of each thing written in a diary. Too bad this isn't a diary! It's a journal! So I will not be putting the date at the top. Instead I'm going to state my age. I am seven and intelligent. My daddy wants me in the best schooling, so that I don't end up being a stupid woman. I haven't proven myself yet, but I am not giving u. Gavin and Brent left a few months ago. They are in the army now and they were my only friends. The last thing they told me was not to let any man control me and if they try I can use my awesome gun skills to scare them away. I miss them so much, but I'm also starting to meet new friends and they are girls. I just follow what they do, because I'm not very girly. We like to play dress up and pretend we are married to soldiers. I never tell them that I can shoot those guns they carry. My friends would just think I'm weird. I'm also starting to look more girly now. My hair has gotten long, just like I always wanted it. I even got pretty dresses from my neighbor Mrs. Goodman. She makes clothes for a living. I need to go, daddy needs me to make dinner. Thank you nonperson for listening._

He looked up from the book and laughed at how spunky little Riza was. He yawned and looked over at the cloak that read 1:00. 'One more page then I go to bed' he thought and opened to a random page…

_I am still seven. People are trying to give me nicknames now. I guess Elizabeth is hard to say or something. One nickname that I don't like is Lizzie. It's a name for someone a little more girly. I'm still looking for one that fits me. So far there's Lizzie, Liz, Eliza, Ellie, Beth, Iz and Izzy. But none of them are me. I hope I can find me. _

Roy looked up and smiled. He remembers the day she did find her perfect nickname.

~Flashback~

"Elizabeth, this is our guest Roy Mustang, I expect you to treat him with respect" said Mr. Hawkeye.

Elizabeth Hawkeye looked up at a younger, but still handsome Roy. Roy instantly thought Mr. Hawkeye's daughter was beautiful.

"Hello...h...hello Elrizabeth" he stuttered, messing up her name.

"I think you said my name wrong, Mr. Mustang"

'Crap' he thought and then said, 'Oh that I just make up little names for the people I just meet"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Elrizabeth, Riz, Riza" he chuckled.

"Riza?" smiled Elizabeth, "I like that"

~End of flashback~

From that day on, Elizabeth was known as Riza Hawkeye. Roy smiled; he never realized how happy his mistake had made Riza. His fingers trailed on the book and he thought, 'One more won't hurt'. Roy started reading the next page…

_I am seven and almost eight. I helped daddy today, just like he wanted, like I wanted. This isn't what I thought it would be like. It hurts so bad, I can't feel my back where he burned me. He says I'm now the holder of the greatest alchemy, does that mean I have a purpose now? I want to feel good, but I can't help regretting it. I don't want to help daddy any more. It hurts, it hurts IT HURTS!! I can never see my friends again, it's unsafe now. I can never play dress up or wear the dresses I have because they will show my mark. Even my hair got burned, now I have boy hair. I want my mommy!_

The writing stopped there, Roy guessed she probably passed out from the pain. He run his fingers against the tear smeared words and felt the pain within the pages.

"Poor Riza" he whispered to himself. He then put the journal on the nearby nightstand and flicked the lamp of. Roy laid silently in the dark and thought of her, Riza Hawkeye, the woman he was inside. He had a hard time falling asleep that night.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: *sniffle* It tears me up each time. Oh! Time to thank my amazing reviewers! Thank you Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, yuuram shibuya von bielefeld, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattroney43, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, and Athena's Heart. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Honestly your reviews are what keep me writing. Next up I promise Operation Get Mustang and Hawkeye Together. Until then, good night and good luck!

-Ramenwriter15


	6. The Operation Begins!

An: yeah new chapter! Six baby! I have seen some results from the polls and I am surprised! It's still open so keep voting on who you think will get the most dates! I wrote a little short in support of the poll.

Disclaimer: I don't know FMA

Short 1: Who will get the most dates?

"Oh yes! We have the results so far!" shouted Havoc, "I like to thank my mother for..."

"Oh hush! We haven't even seen them yet Havoc" chuckled Breda.

"Well where are they!?" Havoc yelled.

"I have them" growled Roy (in Riza's body), "Who put this pool together!"

"Don't kill me!" Havoc whimpered as he hid behind a desk.

Meanwhile Fuery sits in the corner waiting anxiously for the results so far.

"C'mon Riza hurry up already" joked Riza (in Roy's body).

"Fine" said Roy as he opened the envelope, "There's a total of 4 votes"

"C'mon people step it up" begged Riza, "I am your favorite character aren't I, and you should listen to me"

"Speaking of that" Havoc perked, "Colonel, why do the reviewers address you as Riza and Riza as Roy?"

"No reason!" they both shouted to save them from being discovered.

"Back to the results" said Roy, "There are two votes for neither of them winning"

"Thank you people I knew you were smart enough to go with my choice" smiled Riza while flashing an 'I voted for neither' button.

"Who put that up there, they must be smoking!" yelled Havoc.

"Havoc quiet, so we can finish this" replied Falman.

"Finally the last two votes went to…" started Roy.

Fuery bit his nail nervously and Havoc chew his cigarette.

"Fuery!" finished Roy.

"W...wow, seriously. I feel so good" smiled Fuery, "Thank everyone who voted for me for trusting in me! Thank you"

"What no way…" whined Havoc, "Miss count"

"I never miss count" answered Falman.

"Why people?! Why do you disown me? I thought we had something special" whimpered Havoc as tears run down his face.

"Guess people don't have faith in you" muttered Riza, "I don't blame them"

Havoc gained fire in his eyes, "I won't give up!" yelled Havoc and he held up a 'Vote 4 H-man' sign.

"H-man?" everyone questioned.

"Yes H-man won't let you down!" smiled Havoc.

"Can it! So we start the next chapter" yelled Roy while hitting him over the head with a handgun.

"Now to the real stuff" smiled Riza and Black Hayate barked.

"How'd that dog get in here!?" screamed Havoc and Roy covered his mouth.

"Enjoy" said everyone, but Havoc's was muffled.

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 5: Operation Get Mustang and Hawkeye Together Begins!

It was about three in the morning, the sun wasn't even close to rising. Although strangely the headquarters office was full. Havoc, Falman, Fuery, and Breda sat on the floor in a tiny circle all facing each other. Havoc had an ashtray near his side as he smoked, Fuery was yawning a lot, Falman looked around at his comrades and Breda was half-asleep.

"Wake up man!" yelled Havoc.

"Holy sh..!" Breda glared at him, "Never do it again"

"Do what again?" asked Havoc innocently.

Breda sighed, "Never mind"

"Why did we need to get up so early?" yawned Fuery.

"If I had to guess, I would presume it's because we need to discuss our operation without Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye overhearing our plans, is that correct Havoc?"

"Right as always Falman" said Havoc as he exhaled smoke, "Operation Get Mustang and Hawkeye Together is now in business"

"Where's Hughes?" asked Breda.

"He comes in later, he's our undercover agent" answered Havoc.

"He didn't come right now, because he's busy with his family probably" replied Falman.

"Dang it Falman stop being right" fumed Havoc.

"Does that mean he's out?" asked Fuery.

"No he's still in, he'll come in later" Havoc said.

"So, what's plan A, almighty Jean Havoc" chuckled Breda.

"Stop mocking me" he whined and flicked his cigarette butt at Breda.

"Ahh!" screamed Breda in pain for the butt burned his arm.

"Ha! Serves you right" laughed Havoc before he was tackled to the ground by Breda.

It took Fuery and Falman, a crowbar, and some duct tape to break the two of them apart. Both Havoc and Breda sat with their arms and legs duct tape and they held pissed off looks.

"We need to hurry they get in very early, so start with plan A" Fuery responded.

"Has anyone notice how Mustang hasn't been out with anyone in a while now?" asked Falman.

"So, what does that have to do with a plan?" retorted Havoc.

"Think about, Mustang hasn't been out in a few days now" said Falman slowly.

"Oh! Mustang always goes out" exclaimed Fuery.

"Exactly"

"So, why not now?" asked Breda.

"Well, we don't know for sure" stated Falman, "Maybe he's reserving himself for a special woman"

"Like say maybe Hawkeye?" questioned Havoc.

"It's a possibility" noted Falman, "He could be afraid to ask her out, because of the law"

"Yah!" smiled Fuery.

"So we just need to pressure him a little for him to get the courage to ask her out" concluded Breda.

"Yes, but then again these are just opinions, they could be misleading and miss up the plan completely" declared Falman.

"I think it's pretty likely!" hollered Havoc, "We should give the plan a chance, and it won't hurt to fail"

"I actually agree with him" confirmed Breda.

"Me too" agreed Fuery.

"Then I will too" deicide Falman.

Riza walked in and her eyes widen to one: see them in so early and two: seeing Havoc and Breda duct taped.

"I'm not even sure I want to know" sighed Riza.

"That's great colonel, you really shouldn't ask" chuckled Havoc nervously.

"Yes, we're insane" reassured Fuery.

"Why are you all here earlier?" demanded Riza.

'Oh no' they all thought at the same time.

"We all wanted to buy you breakfast Colonel Mustang!" lied Fuery.

Riza raised an eyebrow, "Where is this breakfast you all got up so early for to get?"

"Havoc ate it!" fibbed Breda.

'Why is it always me!?' cried Havoc in his mind.

"Is this true Havoc?" asked Riza.

"Oh yes sir, I just love pancakes can't keep my mouth off them" he lied, 'I'll get them back for this'

"Humph, too bad I was really hungry" she said.

"I'm sorry sir. Here there's money on my desk take it" said Havoc as Riza picked up the twenty, "Breakfast's on me", 'MY date money!?' sobbed Havoc in his head.

"Thank you" she looked around, "Where's Riza?"

Havoc smirked that the colonel would just happen to bring up Riza.

"She hasn't come in yet" replied Falman.

"Hmm…okay, tell her I went out for breakfast if she comes around and that there's some paperwork due today" Riza said while leaving headquarters.

"Whew that was a close one" said Havoc, "You owe me twenty bucks!" he finished pointing at Breda.

"No way, that's for burning me with your cigarette" replied Breda, "It's called sweet revenge Havoc" and the others laughed.

Meanwhile Riza smirked all knowing. 'They are really bad liars' she thought, 'I don't know what they're up to, but at least I get a free breakfast now' and she walked towards her favorite rest rant.

Roy jumped awake and looked at the cloak on the nightstand.

"7!" he shouted while falling out of bed, "I'm late I'm late I'm late!" Roy ran around franticly and pulled his jacket on. He was ready to bolt out the door until he looked in a mirror and saw his blonde hairs were tangled. Roy sighed, grabbed a brush and brushed his golden locks. 'I never notice before, but Riza has gotten longer hair' he thought while running his fingers threw it. 'I hope it's pretty enough' Roy shook his head, 'No I did not think that'. He quickly put his hair up with a clip and run out of the apartment. When he reached the office he was concerned, because he saw Fuery and Falman unwrapping duct tape from Havoc and Breda.

"Oh hello lieutenant, lovely morning isn't it?" asked Fuery.

Roy chose not to even ask, "Yes" he replied as he walked to the desk, "Where's Mustang?"

"Funny you'd ask that lieutenant" smirked Havoc.

"Not really, he's my boss" said Roy.

"Mustang went out to breakfast" answered Breda.

"Breakfast?" asked a perplexed Roy.

"I gave him money to go out" added Havoc.

"That was nice of you" said Roy with a raised eyebrow, 'They are up to something, and I can feel it'.

"The colonel also said there's paperwork due today that isn't finished" said Falman.

"What!?" growled Roy and then he sighed, "I'll get to it". He sat at the desk and read through the papers. 'It better be a hell of a breakfast' he sighed in thought.

Riza sated at a table alone eating a very unusual omelet. It was today's

special, a ramen omelet, which was surprisingly good. It had ramen noodles, tomatoes, chives and a few onions. Riza would probably never eat this if she was still in her body, she couldn't imagine how fatty it was. As she was in mid-bite a woman smacked her in the face.

"Roy Mustang!" fumed the woman with big blue eyes and fake blonde hair.

Riza rubbed her face and looked up at her, "Can I help you?"

"Oh you can help me all right!" she hollered, "You stood me up!"

"I'm sorry, when was this?" Riza questioned.

"You don't remember !?" she screamed, "What's next you're going to say you don't remember my name"

'Well…I don't know your name' Riza thought and saw the woman burst into tears.

"Oh come here I'm so sorry" Riza apologized while giving the woman a hug.

"Dang it! I told myself I wasn't going to cry in front of you" she whimpered.

Riza saw she was an employee at this diner and read her nametag.

"I'm sorry Kari" Riza said, "I didn't want to make you cry"

She wiped her face and snuffled, "Our date was two nights ago"

"I see, I was out with an old friend I barely see and he came into town" Riza said truthfully, "I should've called you, sorry"

"I guess that's okay Roy" she said as she cuddled into Riza.

Riza blushed, "Umm…aren't you working, I don't want to make you lose your job"

"You're so sweet Roy" she giggled and slipped her number into Riza's jacket pocket, "Call me when you want to go out" she concluded and kissed Riza's cheek then skipped back to work. Riza wiped her cheek; it wasn't as great as getting kissed by Roy.

Back at headquarters Roy was doing paper and singing the 'I hate

paperwork' song in his head. Roy made up songs for almost everything. He looked up to see Riza walk in and he tapped his foot.

"Hello Hawkeye" smiled Riza.

"Get signing these papers sir" sighed an unhappy Roy; the night before had depressed him and doing paperwork wasn't really lifting his spirits.

Riza looked around and saw it was just Roy and her right now.

"Roy what's the matter" asked Riza.

Roy fumed, "Paperwork"

Riza laughed, "See you are still the same in there, sir" and she leaned over him.

Roy blushed and looked up at her, "Somewhat"

Riza cupped his face, which caused Roy to edge closer.

"Your hair looks good today" Riza flirted as she ran her fingers through blonde strands.

'Yes she likes it! I hoped so' thought Roy and realized why he wanted to brush his hair so nicely.

"I don't want to mess it up" Riza's hot breath hit Roy's lips.

Roy gulped and their lips where inches away. Roy was going to do it; he was going to fill the gap.

"Hey Hawkeye I found some more paperwork" said Havoc as he busted in and reading over the papers, so he didn't notice the scene in front of him.

"Ahh!" Roy shrieked as he fell backwards out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Whoa" he said while looking up, "Are you okay Hawkeye?"

"Just dandy Havoc" Roy fumed and blew a hair out of his face.

"Hello colonel" said Havoc.

"Morning Havoc" replied Riza and Roy stood up.

"Did you say more paperwork?" sighed Roy.

"Yah, in the backroom" responded Havoc, "There's a lot too"

"Okay, I'm going. Sign those sir" said Roy and he left.

Riza positioned herself in the chair and started signing Roy's name on the papers, which came naturally to her. 'Must be part of the change' she thought.

"Hey colonel?"

"Yes Havoc?"

"You haven't been out with any ladies lately; I just think it's strange"

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself getting dates?' Riza chuckled.

"I am!" shouted Havoc, "I'm just saying it's so unlike you"

''Unlike you' crap I think he's on to me, maybe they all are, it might be why they are all acting secretive'

"Maybe you can go out with someone you really like, I know she would appreciate it" hinted Havoc, but Riza didn't pay attention.

"I need to talk with Hawkeye, excuse me" she said and run out.

Havoc smiled and lit a cigarette to celebrate a job well done, "How do you do it Jean" he said to himself.

Roy was in the backroom and was angry. There was no paperwork

, Havoc had lied to him. 'This is just great, I could've been doing more important things' sighed Roy in his head. Riza run in and shut the door behind her.

"Sir, what are you..."

"Roy, I think they're on to us" interrupted Riza.

His eyes widen, "No way"

"Havoc said it was unlike me to not date"

"Get a date then and for tonight!"

"Nobody's that desperate to go out right away" Riza paused, "Wait maybe there is" and she pulled out Kari's number. Roy glanced over and read it.

"Oh that's the blonde waitress I was suppose to go out with" Roy started, "oops"

"It's okay I handled it for you" she said, "I need to go call" she finished and ran out.

Roy sighed; he secretly wanted to be the woman that Riza took out. He knew he couldn't though that would just raise suspicion around headquarters and it was against the law.

Later that day, the sky had darken and everyone felt a strong urge that it

was time to end working for the day.

"So do you have a date tonight Mustang" asked Havoc.

"Oh yes, a really cutie" smirked Riza and the over subordinates looked up happily. They thought their planned had worked.

"Her name is Kari, she's a waitress at the diner" Riza finished. Roy felt a little jealous that Riza was talking sweet about another woman. The subordinates looked up shocked, they had been sure he was going out with Riza.

"I thought you were going out with Hawkeye"

Roy spit out the coffee his was drinking.

"What gave you that idea?" questioned Riza.

"Umm…nothing" said Havoc and the rest of the operation glared at him.

"Look at the time! I'll be late" cried Riza and he stood, "Hawkeye lock up for me"

"Yes sir" said Roy and Riza left.

The operation still glared at Havoc, how could he mess this one up? Plan A was a bust, getting them together was harder than they imagined.

-end of chapter, to be continue-

AN: Another chapter done! And before you ask, yes I did eat a ramen omelet it was very good! Anyways, It's that time where I thank my amazing reviewers. Thank you Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, yuuram shibuya von bielefeld, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, J,Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43, buffybest, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101,and lulukiryu. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Thanks so much for reading. Until next time, good night and good luck.


	7. The Horrible Date

AN: okay number 7 is here! The poll is still open, who do you think will get the most dates. Fuery's in the lead and Havoc still has zip! Go to my profile if you want to vote. On with the story! Enjoy!

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 7: The Horrible Date

Riza had just gone out on her date, leaving the rest of them in the office. Roy had just finished the last of the paperwork and was packaging the papers in a vanilla envelope. He yawned and took another sip of coffee.

"Hawkeye, I can deliver the paperwork for you" offered Fuery, "you seem really tired"

Roy looked at him and smiled, "Thank you Kane, you're very sweet. I'm surprised you don't get all the women"

'What even Hawkeye thinks he has a better chance at getting dates than me!?' thought Havoc.

"Thank you" blushed a highly complimented Fuery.

"You sure you guys are up to locking up" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure the four of us can figure it out" laughed Breda.

Roy smiled, "Okay, bye" and he left.

Breda smiled for half of a second and them yelled, "Havoc how'd you screw this one up!?"

He lit a cigarette, "I swear he said he was going to talk to Hawkeye, right after I hinted him"

"The plan was a flaw, just as I suspected" Falman pointed out. Everyone sighed at the failure. Havoc was wrong a failure did hurt just a little.

"So plan B?" asked Fuery.

"You know it, I'm not giving up" replied Havoc.

"What we need to do is get them on a date without them realizing it" Breda spoke.

"No! What we need to do is get them out with each other without them even knowing it" Havoc concluded.

"I just said that! You just dumbed it down"

"Sure I did" Havoc said innocently, "Isn't getting Hawkeye and Mustang together more important right now?"

Breda sighed, "I swear one of these days you're not going to wake up"

"Cut it out" responded Falman.

"Yah, we need to perfect this plan" said Fuery.

They all thought in silence for awhile until Fuery said, "What if all of us go out?"

"You mean as a team?" asked Falman.

"Yah, then Hawkeye and Mustang won't know there together, they'll just think we're having a friends' night out"

"All we got to do is force them near each other and the rest will fall through" Breda said.

"I think alcohol will be a big role that night" smirked Havoc.

"Do you mean?" they asked.

"Yes we're going to a bar" replied Havoc.

Meanwhile, Riza had met up with her 'date' Kari. She wore a revealing red

dress that fitted her in all the wrong places. 'Roy could so fill out that dress better' Riza thought perversely. Kari was overjoyed to be with Roy and as they walked she hugged his arm.

"Thanks for giving me another chance Roy!" she giggled as they walked into a fancy restaurant called 'La seafood de clam'. 'How is that a fancy name for a restaurant' thought Riza, 'they just added la and de to two ordinary words'

"Wow Roy how fancy, even the name of the place is fancy" she gaped.

It was official that Riza's date was a dumb blonde (AN: sorry blondes, I'm blonde as well ;p), this meant the date was going to be another one of those things you have to go through in your live. Riza was wishing more than ever that she could've gone out with Roy tonight.

"Umm…Roy, hello" Kari said as she waved her hand in front of Riza's face.

"Sir, table for two?" asked the hostess.

'No for four, just let me divide myself' thought Riza, "Yes"

The hostess took the two to a small rounded table set for two with a candle lit bright in the center of the table. It was quite romantic, but it would be better if Riza wasn't there will the diner waitress. The hostess handed them their menus and left. Riza's eyes widen when she looked through the list of foods, it was expensive. She was never used to going out to eat; it was much cheaper to make food. 'I guess I can go with something same, like a salad' thought Riza, not wanting to make a chip in Roy's money supply. A young man came and introduced himself as their waiter.

"Hey I'm a waitress" smiled Kari and Riza felt a strong urge to knock the woman out.

"That's really cool" smiled their waiter Ted. Riza couldn't tell if he was being nice to her or he was not bright either.

"What would you like today miss?" asked Ted.

"Oh!" she giggled, "I want the lobster seafood rolls"

'The most expensive thing on the menu' thought Riza angrily.

"Amazing choice" laughed Ted, "And you dude?"

'Aren't waiters at fancy restaurants suppose to talk proper' she thought, "Umm…a side salad, the smallest salad you got" Riza said

"Cool" ted said, "Help yourselves to the wine dudes" and he left.

"Isn't the waiter funny Roy?" she giggled grabbing the whole bottle of wine and drinking from it, "I think he is Roy, really funny"

"Oh umm…" 'If she says Roy one more time like that, I'm going to kill her'

"This is very nice Roy, I like it here Roy" she cheered.

'Restrain yourself Riza'

She drunk from the bottle again and went into a whole conversation about her shopping around town with friends. The conversation went on forever with "like", "totally" and "Roy".

"Don't you think so Roy?" she asked impatiently for the second time.

"What?" she had no idea what this chicky was talking about, Riza blocked out the last few paragraphs.

Kari sighed, obviously bored with Roy Mustang, "I said don't you think pink lip gloss looks much better on me then pink lip stick?"

'What?!' "Umm… yah sure" Riza stuttered.

The annoying waiter saved Riza from more annoying talk with the blonde by dropping off their. Riza had one piece of lettuce on her plate and looked at the waiter.

"Excuse me, is this some kind of joke?" fumed Riza.

"No dude, you said you wanted a small salad, so I got you it" Ted laughed, "isn't it a cute baby salad?"

"It is!" giggled Kari, "Cute baby" and she pet the lettuce.

"Have it!" Riza yelled.

"Thanks Roy' she giggled and Ted laughed.

Riza had it! She couldn't put up will this anymore! She stood up, pulled Ted into the seat she was sitting and said, "Kari this is Ted, Ted this is Kari. I think you'll like each other" she fumed and walked out.

Kari smirked, "Success baby!" and she gave Ted a kiss.

"Yah, now we get 200 dollars from that loud bearded fellow with the multicolor shirt" he gleamed.

Roy was walking the streets alone again. He had stopped at the super market, because he had run out of dog food last night and female products. 'At least it's almost over' thought Roy. He looked around and felt a small chill. The next thing he felt was a pair of strong hands squeeze his hips. Roy rolled backwards into the man and squealed.

"Oh settle down Roy" Riza spoke softly.

"Riza" he questioned and stopped squirming.

Riza felt good about holding Roy in her arms, so much better than holding that silly blonde waitress.

"What are you doing out so late?" she asked.

"Black Hayate ran out of food" he said not including the female products in his answer.

Riza smiled, "can I walk you home?"

"I see no problem with that" he replied and pulled out of her grip.

They held hands as they walked down the familiar street.

"How was the date?" perked Roy.

"Horrible" groaned Riza. Roy was happy to hear that, he was glad she didn't have fun with that woman.

"I'm sorry" Roy said and squeezed her hand softly.

Riza blushed, "I would have rather been with you tonight"

Roy flushed and turned away, "Oh"

Roy and Riza walked up to the apartment in silence and Riza was ready to leave.

"You can come in" suggested Roy. Riza nodded and followed him in. Black Hayate instantly trotted towards them as he heard the door open.

"Hey baby" Riza said in a puppy voice and rubbed his belly.

Black Hayate tilted his head at the man he knew as being rough with him when they first met.

"You're confusing him" laughed Roy as he poured more food in the pup's dinner bowl.

Black Hayate pulled away and run to his food.

"A dog true to his meal" commented Roy with a giggle.

Riza hugged him from behind, scaring him.

"Eep!" he squealed

"You're so jumpy" laughed Riza while she took down Roy's hair. Blonde locks swept passed his shoulders. This was the type of blonde Riza could handle. Roy's eye lids were fighting against him they were trying to close. Riza stroked his hair gently and whispered, "You like that?" but she heard no response. "Roy?" she asked. His head fell back and he was sleeping. 'Guess I'm overworking him' she thought while picking him up and placing him in bed. She tucked him in too. Riza watch Roy stir in his sleep a bit and stroked his hair to calm him. When Roy finally slept silently Riza thought he looked sweet asleep. She kissed his forehead, "Good night Roy" and left in a very good mood.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Another chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed it, now I must thank my reviewers. Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, yuuram shibuya von bielefeld, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, and lulukiryu. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Thank you all until next time good night and good luck.


	8. A Night Out at the Bar

AN: Wow here's number 8! Poll is still open, vote for who you think will get the most dates on my profile. Now to the next chapter!

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 8: A Night Out at the Bar

Roy woke up surprisingly in bed. 'How did I get here?' Roy thought and then a light bulb shined in his head. He remembered Riza stroking his head and then he…

"I feel asleep!" he screamed and grabbed his head. Roy hit himself with his tiny fists. "I'm soo stupid" he fumed then sighed. Roy was remembering how he was enjoying Riza's touch, he liked being near her. Then he stopped himself, he noticed that he was dangling off the cliff. 'I'm not going to fall, I'm not!' cursed Roy in his mind. Black Hayate bark so that his owner wasn't late again. Roy jumped, "Oh crap I gotta go" he yelled and ran out.

Roy ran straight into the office and Riza looked up at him from the desk.

"I thought you were going to be late again" Riza commented.

"Well I'm here aren't I" Roy smiled. Riza looked at him and she kind of wished he did sleep in, he needed his rest and he wasn't getting it. He walked to the desk and yawned, "What do I have to do this morning?"

"I want you to take a nap before the others get here" Riza replied.

"What?" Roy blinked, "Why??"

"You're tired Roy"

"I am not tired, now give me some work"

"You're not fooling anyone by saying that ad it's an order"

"Arg" Roy fumed as he laid on the ground, 'I'm telling you I'm not going to fall asleep no way no how" he bickered then stopped... Riza looked over to see Roy sound asleep on the floor. 'Not going to sleep, Hun?" Riza chuckled in her head. She actually did some of the paperwork, because nobody was her so no one would know, plus she wanted to give Roy a little break. Roy squirmed in his sleep for he was having a weird dream.

~Roy's dream world~

It was a normal day in the office and Roy was still trapped in Riza's body. The strange thing was that he was wearing a miniskirt, which was quite uncomfortable. "I'll never make a woman wear a miniskirt, I swear it" he said while smoothing down his skirt. The next weird thing was that when Havoc walked in he was wearing a white bunny suit.

"Umm…Havoc when did you become a furry?" Roy asked perplexed.

"I always have been, the ladies can't keep their hands off me" he cheered while striking a cute pose. Roy without any control hugged Havoc furry leg and squealed "Oh my gosh! He's sooo cute!" Then Roy realized what he did and pulled back scared. A blush spread across Roy's face. Then the others walked in Fuery was a gangster, Falman spoke in rhymes and Breda…you don't even want to know. Riza walked in giving that playboy energy off. 'Oh crap' he thought looking at her.

"Good morning isn't it Roy" she sneered and no one was paying attention anymore.

Roy stepped back and his eyes widen, "Y...yes"

The next motion was too fast for Roy to control. Riza pinned him up against the wall, pressing her body into his. Roy flinched and grew really scared, he wasn't sure what she was going to do and it was useless to try to struggle.

"It's time to play" smirked Riza and she pressed violently into Roy.

Roy cried out, "No!" but no one heard him. Riza stuck her hand up Roy's skirt and he screamed.

"Shut up!" Riza growled and slapped him across the face. Tears ran down Roy's cheeks and he whimpered, "S...stop"

"I'll stop when I want to, don't tell me what to do woman" she fumed. Roy nodded frighten and Riza ripped Roy's shirt open, exposing his bare chest. Roy squirmed against Riza's grip. Roy would've liked this, but it wasn't love it was hate. Hate hurt. Roy screamed a bloody scream.

~End of dream~

Roy jolted up screaming and accidently punched Havoc who leaning over him.

"Ow!" yelled Havoc and he grabbed his bleeding nose. Riza looked over at Roy concerned.

"Havoc you're not a furry!" yelled Roy.

"Ah...no, but dang it Hawkeye I think you broke my nose" he wailed. Roy scooted over to him, "Let me see" Roy said and Havoc removed his hands. Roy smiled in relieve and said, "It's fine Havoc, just a bloody nose" and he handed Havoc a tissue. Havoc whined and stuffed the tissue up his nose to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry Havoc" laughed Roy.

"I should have known better then to sneak up on you" Havoc complained.

Roy laughed more, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Then why are you laughing!" yelled Havoc.

"I had a dream and you were a furry, a bunny to be exact" Roy giggled.

"What!?" fumed Havoc, "Why aren't I ever respected?"

Breda laughed, "Cause you're Havoc"

"That makes no sense" stated Havoc.

"It doesn't have to" replied Breda.

"Who else was in your dream Hawkeye?" asked Fuery as he looked up from his work.

"Everyone here and Falman" Roy looked around, "Where is Falman?"

"I sent him on a field mission while you were asleep lieutenant" responded Riza.

"Don't change the subject Hawkeye, you must tell us your dream" whined Havoc.

"I don't know" said Roy.

"C'mon Hawkeye it might be fun" encourage Riza.

"Fine" sighed Roy.

"What was I?" asked Fuery.

Roy laughed, "A gangster" and the rest of them joined in.

"Yah right, Fuery is the whitest white boy I ever met, you could never keep a beat" laughed Havoc.

Fuery flushed, "Okay I get it"

"At least he wasn't a furry" joked Breda.

"Why does it always come back to me?" asked Havoc angrily.

"I told you because you're Havoc" commented Breda.

"What was Breda?" growled Havoc.

"Umm…you really don't want to know" said a nervous Roy.

"Now I do" Havoc said excited.

"He had the head of a unicorn, but his body was still his" confessed Roy. Everyone stayed silent and stared at Roy.

"Whoa Hawkeye, that's a little messed up, no wonder you screamed" added Havoc.

"It wasn't him that made me screamed' announced Roy.

"Who? Was it Roy?" guessed Fuery. Roy nodded while looking down.

"What was I?" asked a concerned Riza.

Roy flinched in fear and spoke as calm as he could, "A rapist" Now a dead silence coated the room, everyone understood why that would cause a scare. Riza wondered if Roy really felt that she was like a rapist.

"Dreams are fake" smiled Roy, "And I'm glad, because if they weren't Havoc would be a furry with girls all over him"

"I'll get girls?" perked Havoc.

"No, you'll get kick out of the military, nobody wants to see that" growled Riza.

"I was joking colonel" laughed Havoc nervously.

"Get back to work Havoc" laughed Riza and he obeyed.

Riza watched the sunset on the day. Roy noticed Havoc, Fuery and Breda

were whispering to each other.

"When's the plan" whispered Fuery.

"Now!" shouted Havoc.

"Shove it" whispered Breda harshly.

"Sorry" whispered Havoc.

"What are you guys what to?" asked Roy.

"Well, we were thinking if we could go drinking tonight" asked Breda.

Riza looked up, "Sounds fun"

"Fine I'll go" said Roy.

"Score!" screamed Havoc and Breda covered his mouth.

"What did he say?" asked Roy.

"He said I'm an idiot" lied Breda.

"Okay" shrugged Roy.

"I'm done and ready to go" said Riza and she stood.

"Yah! I'm drinking tonight!" exclaimed Havoc.

Everyone run out expect Roy, who had to lock up first. He looked at the men the stood in front of him.

"Isn't it strange to go out with all these guys, maybe we can asked a few girls too?" asked Roy.

"No!" Breda, Fuery and Havoc yelled at the same time.

"Jeaz, just a suggestion, don't bite my head off" Roy pouted and walked along them towards the bar.

'What are they up to?' thought Riza and she looked at them.

"Where here!" shouted Havoc in hopes that he would find a lady friend.

They walked into a small looking bar called 'The Drunkin Bunny', which reminded Roy of his dream where Havoc was dressed like a bunny and he thought of furry Havoc drunk. The inside of the bar was clouded with cigarette smoke and Havoc instantly joined in by lighting a cigarette of his own. It was already filled with drunken men and women. 'How can they get drunk so early?' thought Riza and was about to sit by Fuery, but Breda stool her seat.

"Taken!" he replied

'Okay weird' she thought and was about to sit next to Breda, but Havoc stool the seat.

"Sorry taken, why don't you sit next to Riza" perked Havoc, dropping the work names.

"Fine by me" replied a perplexed Riza and she sat by Roy. "What was up with them?" Roy asked Riza.

Riza shrugged, "They're already drunk" and she turned to see the three of them hovering over her. "Do you mind!" fumed Riza.

"Sorry Roy" cheered Havoc.

"I think some people forgot their medicine this morning" joked Roy.

"Hey!" shouted Havoc and he thought, 'Time for the next phase of the plan'

"Who wants to have a drinking contest with me?" asked Havoc

"We will" said both Breda and Fuery going along with the plan.

"How about you Roy?" pressured Havoc.

"No my stomach hurts, I'm not going to drink that much" Riza lied while sipping a beer.

"Riza, Riza, Riza!" sung Havoc.

"Oh for God sakes if you stop singing I'll play your stupid drinking game" growled Roy. The bartender smiled, he was getting money tonight! He sat down six shots of vodka in front of each person and stated, "This is how it goes. Whoever drinks the shots the fastest wins and will get their name engraved on the wall"

'Whoppie my name on a bar wall' thought Roy.

"You drop out if you faint, vomit, or spit up any off the alcohol" the bartender finished.

"Seems easy enough" replied Roy.

"Keep it easy Riza" said Havoc.

"Wait, you think because I'm a woman I can't beat you in a drinking contest?"

"Yup pretty much"

"You're going down furry-boy!!" yelled Roy with his game face on.

'Please don't do anything stupid' thought Riza worried.

Fuery looked a bit scared because he wasn't used to consuming so much alcohol and Breda couldn't care less. Havoc had forgotten about the plan for a brief second and got pumped to beat 'Hawkeye'.

"Ready. One. Two Three!" shouted the bartender and they were off. Roy slammed his last glass on the table and screamed, "I'm done". Havoc was on his last, Breda on his fourth and Fuery was still turning to choke down the stuff he thought tasted fowl. Riza laughed, "I knew you could do it"

"I am awesome. Put Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye on that wall there" he shouted with glee.

The bartender laughed, "The winner is this little lady here" and he craved what Roy told him on the nearby wall.

"I'm treating everyone to a beer" smiled Riza.

"Yah Roy!" they shouted and laughed.

An hour later everything went mad.

"You know Roy, you are my boss!" replied a drunk Roy.

"Yes I know" answered a non-drunk Riza, 'Thank goodness he isn't blowing our cover'.

Havoc was holding a beer in one hand and looked like he was about to fall off his stool. "Hey Rizzy I'm your boss too"

"You are nots silly furry man" Roy giggled as she moved over to Havoc.

"Am too, I knows dis"

Roy scooted himself on Havoc's lap and wrapped his legs around Havoc's waist. "No no" Roy giggled as he poked Havoc in the chest. Riza's eyes widen and grew intense with jealousy and anger. She did not like seeing Roy on top of another man, especially Havoc. Breda, who was not that drunk, elbowed Havoc in the ribs.

"Owwwie!" wailed Havoc.

"You're wrecking the plan!" yelled Breda.

'Plan?' thought Riza.

"Oopsie" laughed Havoc and he placed Roy on the ground, "No no Rizzy you be with Mr. Flamey dude-guy!"

"Okay" giggled Roy and he curled up in Riza's lap, draping his arms around Riza's neck, "Hi Mr. Flamey dude-guy, I'm your kitty, meow!"

"Riza your drunk" sighed Riza. Roy nuzzled his head into her neck and purred seductively, "Does that mean you won't take me?"

"Hey guys, it's time to go home now" she said to all and walked out carrying Roy in her arms.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" squealed Roy.

Breda had havoc's arm sling around him to help him get home. Breda cried from the alcohol, "I'm so sorry Jean; I'm always so mean to you. But I don't mean it man. You're my best friend!"

Havoc was too drunk to understand a word he said. Fuery had to stop every minute to vomit.

"Jeaz, Fuery. How much do you have in there" Riza asked.

"I'm home!" exclaimed Fuery and he ran into his apartment building probably straight to the nearest toilet. Havoc and Breda split ways to go to their apartment building. Riza continued to carry the drunken Roy. Roy kissed Riza throat and giggled. Riza was carrying Roy bridal style and she looked down at him. "Not now, you're drunk"

"Would you allow it if I wasn't drunk?" asked Roy.

"Of c…Wait that's the most non-drunk commented I have heard in the past hour"

"It's because I'm not drunk" laughed Roy.

"You were faking it?"

"Well yah, jeaz give me some credit I can handle alcohol well"

"I see. You just wanted to be carried home"

"I actually am enjoying this" blushed Roy as he nuzzled his head into Riza's chest.

"I like it as well" smiled Riza. Then she felt a sweet feeling, it was Roy rubbing his hands up the back of her neck and through her black hair. Roy' head rested on Riza's shoulder while he continually ran his fingers through Riza's hair. Riza let out a soft moan, "Your killing me with pleasure"

"Pretty good way to die" joked Roy and he kissed her ear, whispering, "Anytime"

Riza blushed as she finally reached the door to the apartment. Roy gracefully jumped from Riza's arms and waved goodbye before disappearing into the apartment. Roy leaned against the door and listened to Riza's footsteps get soft until they vanished. Something inside him wished Riza would've came back and they could be together, but that was a silly fantasy. His cheeks still were burned red. Roy really did have a get date tonight. He went to feed black Hayate while he hummed his favorite tune once again.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

Short 2: Havoc's nightmare?

~Havoc's dream world~

Fuery is wearing gold chains and has a nice suit and hat, the worst part is he is surrounded by beautiful women.

"What's going on here!" yelled Havoc who looked envious.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Roy (in Riza's body)

"Hear what?"

"Fuery has the most votes, people think he's better at getting ladies than you are" laughed Roy and he walked out.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

~End of dream~

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" yelled Havoc.

Roy slapped Havoc out of his dream, "Keep it together man!"

"Oh! Hawkeye I had a horrible dream, I dreamt that Fuery was beating me in the poll"

"He is. Fuery has 55% of the votes and you have 0%" answered Roy.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Havoc

-End of short-

AN: Another chapter, it seems to be going by so fast. Well I gotta thank my awesome reviewers; I now have over 50 reviews, which is amazing to me. I didn't really think I was going to get a lot of response to this fanfic, because it's my first and all, but you guys proved me wrong. Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, yuuram shibuya von bielefeld, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, and lulukiryu. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Also I'm not sure when I'll be able to update hopefully today again sense right now it's like 1 in the morning! I'm not tired, but my foot is asleep!! Please be patient with me, unfortunely I am only human. I'll update when I can if not today then next week. Until then good night and good luck!

-ramenwriter15


	9. What Dance?

AN: Another chapter is here, finally! My poll is still open, who will get the most dates? What do you think? I have a little short to support it!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Short 3: Havoc loves the person who voted for him

"Hello!" screamed an excited Havoc, "I am so happy, because one person voted for me in the poll! Someone out there believes in me!"

"It's one vote Havoc, Fuery has 6 and neither has 5" replied Riza (in Roy's body)

"Shut up!' he pouted and chattered happily again, "Whoever voted for me I love you very much in fact…Would you mean going on a date with me? I know this awesome coffee shop that's to die for"

"Havoc the short is not for you to pick up dates on" fumed Riza.

"You know Havoc it could be a guy that voted for you" chuckled Breda.

"No! Not more!" yelled Havoc, "Please tell me I didn't say I love you to a guy"

Breda laughed at him.

"Enough!" interrupted Roy (in Riza's body), "nobody wants to read this, and they want the chapter"

"So enjoy" smiled Riza.

End of short

ramenwriter15 thanks the voter that chose Havoc for I used you in my short and gave me the idea! Now the Chapter!

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 9: What Dance?

Rumors. Riza hated them with a passion and today they were buzzing around the office. How can she concentrate when her fellow comrades were spreading things about her and Roy amongst themselves.

"Okay, if you have something to say. Say it to my face!" fumed Riza.

"Ow not so loud Mustang…my head hurts" moaned Havoc.

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much, you wouldn't have a hangover"

Roy agreed, but he too had a hangover and his head killed.

"What are you talking about" Riza demanded.

"We heard you walked the lieutenant home last night" said Fuery.

"Yah, so? I always do"

"Did you take advantage?" perked Havoc perversely causing Roy to flush in anger.

"I'm right here you know" growled Roy.

"Oops" said Havoc as he backed away.

"You shouldn't be talking Havoc, you were letting Hawkeye climb all over you" joked Riza truthfully.

"Roy!" flustered Roy.

"I...I... did?" stuttered Havoc. Fuery and Breda glared at him for messing up their plans again.

"Havoc, Fuery and I need to speak to you in the back room" snarled Bread while he pulled Havoc out of the office and Fuery followed. Roy and Riza watched perplexed as they left.

Breda threw Havoc in the nearest that was stranded in the back room and

Fuery shined his pocked pen flashlight on Havoc.

"You have some explaining to do" said Fuery.

"I was drunk" he confessed.

"Oh you were drunk all right!" yelled Breda.

"What about you two? You don't even remember, so you were drunk too" stated Havoc.

"He's right you know" agreed Fuery.

"Yah but t always seems like he's the one who screws it up" Breda sighed and the rest joined in.

"What now?" asked Havoc as he lit his cigarette.

"I have no idea, I wish Falman was here to come up with a logical idea" responded Fuery.

"We need to fend for ourselves now, Falman-less or not" added Breda.

"Oh I have an idea!" shouted Havoc.

"Is this a half-baked scheme?"

"No, its whole baked today and it's sizzling with spicy goodness"

"Just tell us Havoc" sighed Fuery.

"Well, first of all, you know that military dance we have to go to?"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Breda.

"You didn't hear about I guess" sighed Havoc, "Guess I need to explain this one"

"Please do Jean" pleaded Fuery.

"The Furher scheduled a dance for all military officials, right here in town, its formal too" he explained.

"A dance? "questioned Breda, "Doesn't the Furher ever have something important to say"

"What does this have to do with a plan anyway Havoc, all I know now is I have to search my closet for my good suit" replied Fuery.

"I was thinking we could hook them up at the dance, it's romantic and all that crap"

"That's nice Havoc, but the Furher will be there. We'll just get them both in trouble and not to mention ourselves too" Breda pointed out.

"Breda, when is the Furher ever at the stupid things he plans?"

"Never"

"There you go, no problems now?"

"None. Wow Havoc this might be good" smiled Fuery.

"Wait a minute, I'm not jumping into another plan without a total lay out" fumed Breda.

"Way ahead of" smirked Havoc as he puffed out smoke. Havoc then bent over and explained the plan to both of his comrades.

Meanwhile, Roy and Riza were still in the office talking to each other.

"What do you mean research?" asked Roy.

"I don't want to stay trapped in your body forever, so I decided to look around the library for possible leads, now that I'm a state alchemist I get in pretty easy"

"What did you find?" asked Roy.

"Nothing. I looked up body switching, but it came up dry" she sighed.

"Maybe it's a human transmutation to make us look like each other"

"When has anyone succeeded in that? Besides it doesn't explain how we woke up in each other's beds" Riza commented.

"I think I should come with you, next time" offered Roy.

"Two heads are better than one"

"How about tonight then?"

"I can't. You ran out of food, I need to go shopping" sighed Riza.

"Fine, Tomorrow night then"

'We'll crack open those books and find out what's going on, finally"

Roy was about to say something, but was cut off by the telephone. Riza quickly answered it and replied, "Hello Roy Mustang speaking"

"Roy!' shouted an excited voice at the end of the line.

"Hughes, I thought I told you the military lines are not suppose to be used for personal calls"

"Yah, yah, but Roy this is important!" he whined.

"Go ahead"

Hughes left a bare silence and said, "I'm sorry Roy for the other night, I was wrong to bring it up and..."

"It's okay Hughes; you don't have to say anymore"

"So…you forgive me?" he perked.

"Yes" laughed Riza, "Now hang up"

"Wait! One more thing!" he shouted.

"Make it quick" growled Riza, who was losing her patience.

"Who you taking to the military dance?"

"The what?"

"Oh, you didn't hear. Long story short, some stupid thing the Furher put together"

"And he's not going to be there?" sighed Riza.

"Is he ever?" chuckled Hughes.

"Hey Hughes"

"Hummm?"

"Hang up now"

"Fine mister cranky pants, see you at the dance" Hughes pouted and Riza heard the clicked on the other end.

Roy stared at Riza waiting for her to tell him all and all she did was sigh.

"The library is off" she finally said.

"What? But why?" questioned Roy.

"Because we're going to a dance" she stated and Roy stood there gapping with a perplexed look pasted on his face.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Yah! End of the 9th chapter, done at 3:43am! I am so tired ~yawn~ time to thank my reviewers. Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, yuuram shibuya von bielefeld, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, lulukiryu, The Misty Forest, and Santoryuu-Zoro. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! I'm sorry if the chapter was too short today. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, good night and good luck!


	10. The Plan Goes into Action

AN: Oh hey! Chapter 10! I'm so surprised I made it this far. Polls still open; I think I'll be closing them soon so get to my profile page fast. Please enjoy this Havoc short before the chapter!

Short 4: Havoc, you've got votes!?

"Hi, Havoc Here" smiled Havoc, "and I got three votes!"

"He's still not winning" commented Breda, "Neither and Fuery are tied with 9 votes"

"So what my voters love me"

"Havoc they do not"

"Yes they do, in fact a reviewer lulukiryu said she loved me and wants to go on a date with me and she's a girl! Take that Breda"

Breda is in shock.

"Does that mean I got my first date?"

"No, no real live girls don't count" said Riza (in Roys body)

"But that was never a rule!"

"It is now, I just added it"

Havoc pouted, "Stupid Mustang"

"What was that? Havoc" bombed Riza.

"Ah ha! Nothing! Thank you my voters I love you all and I love you too lulukiryu!"Havoc yelled.

"Now to the really chapter" smiled Roy (in Riza's body) and Black Hayate bark, which got Breda out of his shock.

"Ah! Dog! Save me!" yelled Breda.

"Please enjoy" smiled Havoc, "I know I did"

-End of short-

ramenwriter would like to thank Havoc's voters and lulukiryu for me using them in my short.

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 10: The Plan Goes into Action

It was the next night and Roy was pissed. Who's ever heard a dance for the military? Roy hasn't and he doesn't understand who would want one. Only Furher King Bradley would. Roy knew he hated that man for a good reason. It wasn't really the dance part that got Roy anger; in fact Roy was an amazing dancer. The big dilemma was that it was formal, which meant he would have to wear a dress! He was also having a hard time finding the right dress. 'I understand why women take so long to get ready', he thought while looking in the mirror in horror, 'It takes forever to find something that looks good'. He slipped off that dress and threw it into the reject pile. Now he stood face to face with Riza's body wearing just underwear. Usually Roy would have reacted, but now he was so use to being female that it didn't bother him.

"What am I going to do I have nothing to wear!" he shriek while going back into the closet. Black Hayate was nearby licking his paws and he tilted his head perplexed toward his owner.

Riza was in Roy's apartment just finishing getting ready. She had token a

shower so she smelled nice tonight. She combed her black messy hair back and sprayed on good smelling cologne that promised the wearer he would get all the girls. 'I see the reason Roy bought it' thought Riza. She looked in the mirror and thought she looked quite handsome. The blue suit balanced out the colors of the features, the bow tie was a snow white and she wore black shiny shoes. She looked at the cloak and noticed she still had a lot of time. It was weird for her to have so much remaining time because it used to take her forever to get ready before.

They had decided to go in a group to the dance. It would be Fuery, Havoc, Breda and Roy. She felt bad for Roy that he was going to be the only woman again. 'Very sexy, I just want to…' Riza thought, but then stopped. The sick thoughts that popped in her head were annoying her; she was ready to change back. If they didn't have to go to the stupid dance she could've gone to the library and found a way to fix this. But no, the Furher had to plan a dance he won't even be attending. 'When Roy gets his body back the first thing we're going to do is take him down and say hello to the new Furher Mustang' she thought joyfully. All she cared about was Roy achieving his goal.

Havoc was getting ready as well. He was excited about the plan, but also

about meeting some chicks. He was ready to get a few dates at that dance. Someone must bring a little sister or a female cousin. Havoc didn't understand the dance for most of the people there will work for the military and it was illegal for military officers to be involved. 'Is the furher trying to encourage illegal relationships?' Havoc thought. Speaking of illegal, havoc thought it was illegal for him to look so good. He wore a nice black tux on with a red carnation. He even didn't smoke that night, so he would smell fresh for the ladies. In the middle of admiring himself, havoc heard a knock at him.

"Hey Havoc! Step. Away. From. The. Mirror" joked Breda, who wore a white tux and a black bowtie. Havoc walked out and laughed at him.

"You look ridiculous" chucked Havoc.

"Shut up. Are you ready?'

"Yah, let's go meet the over frosty the snowman" laughed Havoc as he ran down the halls.

"Dang it Havoc!" yelled Breda as he ran after him.

Meanwhile Fuery had just finished getting ready. He was dressed in a black

suit with red stitching with a red bowtie. Tonight Fuery took of his glasses and replaced them with contacts. He also comb his hair out and wore the same brand of cologne Roy Mustang wore, hoping he would get lucky too. Kane was ready to get into action and get himself a few dates, hot dates. Then he heard his goofy comrades from outside.

"Fuery! . …Ow! Why'd you hit me Breda?"

"Don't steal my jokes!"

Fuery walked out before the fighting could get any farther and said, "I'm ready"

"Time to get the main attractions then" joked Breda and they all followed him.

They reached Roy's apartment and all shouted, "Hey Roy! Step…"

Riza quickly walked out, "Don't even started with that joke" she growled.

"It's funny" commented Breda as they walked to Riza's apartment.

"No, it's old and it was stupid when it was new" retorted Riza.

"C'mon Roy loosen up a bit" laughed Havoc.

"I'll loosen up when…" Riza stopped because she was shocked at Roy's appearance.

Roy tied his blonde hair in a bun and even had a tint of makeup on that complimented his face. The black bikini strap dress hugged him tightly at the curves and flowed to his knees at the bottom. To match the dress he wore black heels. Riza gaped at how good he looked.

"…Riza comes out looking hot" joked Havoc to finished Riza's sentence.

"Havoc don't tease me" snapped Roy.

"No he's right you are hot" encouraged Riza.

Roy let his blush spread across his face and said, "You look pretty good yourself flame alchemist"

Now Riza blushed. 'I knew the dance was a good idea' proudly thought Havoc and his comrades that were watching agreed.

"C'mon love doves, the dance isn't going to wait for us" laughed Havoc.

Roy flushed, "Who you calling a love dove!" he fumed. Havoc ran from Roy as he carried a high heel and threatened Havoc he would hit him with it.

The dance looked perfect. They had rented out a whole ballroom with

gorgeous decor. They even set up tables to eat at. Also a large amount of people had arrived and luckily there were some guest of military officers. They sat at a table big enough for all of them and Riza kindly pulled out a chair for Roy.

"Wow this is fancy. We even get dinner" smiled Havoc.

"Good, I forgot to eat" groaned Roy. Roy had spent too long getting ready that he didn't have time to eat.

Soon nicely dressed waiters and waitresses came out carrying plates of food and glasses of champagne. They served everyone chicken cordon bleu and the most expensive champagne. 'How much did the fuerhr spend on us?' thought Roy, 'And why?'

Roy wasn't the only one shocked at the expensive treatment, every military worker in the room was.

"This is weird" stated Fuery, staring at the food.

"It is, but just go along with it" said Riza while taking a bite.

"This is great seafood" chuckled Havoc as he showed the food in his mouth.

"Eww...That's gross" whined Fuery.

"Why don't you grow up" sighed Riza.

Then Breda joined Havoc in the seafood joke and Fuery whined about how nasty it was.

After dinner the music started up and Havoc got up to mingle with the ladies. Fuery got noticed by a group of women and they flirted with him. Breda went to talk with some friends he hasn't seen in a while Roy and Riza just sat there.

"We could be at the library" sighed Riza and she took a gulp of champagne.

"I know" Roy sighed along with her, "But we had to come"

Maes Hughes was there in a crazy suit dancing with his wife Gracia. Hughes danced with her all over the place and Gracia laughed along with him. Roy watched his best friend enviously.

Meanwhile Havoc was flirting with a really cutie named Liliana. She laughed at every one of Havoc's jokes and was flattered by his pick-up lines.

"And I told her baby, I'm like a rubix cube the more you play with me the harder I get!" havoc joked.

"Oh Jean, you're so funny" she laughed.

"You like those? I got a thousand more"

"I bet you do big boy" she teased while patting his chest, "But how about you dance with me?"

"Y...yes!" he shouted and quickly wrapped his arms around his angel's waist.

"Whoa, gentle with me. I'm only little" she joked while wrapping her arms around his neck. Havoc smiled and felt he finally found his soul mate.

Fuery was by his new female friends.

"You are very cute" said one woman.

"Awww…not really" he blushed.

"Eek! Omg! I could just eat him up!" screamed another.

One of the women came up to Fuery and hugged his arm.

"Dance with me first" she asked.

"No me!" shouted one.

"No Fuery pick me" yelled another.

"Please girl he'd never pick you with that frame"

"Oh yah! What about that huge nose of yours sweetheart"

"Oh it's on now!"

"Ladies, please don't fight. I'll dance with you all tonight" said Fuery to prevent a cat fight in the ballroom.

"Yah! Kane!" all of the women shouted.

Breda looked across that room at Roy and Riza and saw they were just sitting there. 'We need to start the plan before one of them leaves'. Breda turned to his friends and said, "I'll talk to you guys later, I have something important to do" 'Time to get Fuery and Havoc' he thought.

Havoc was still dancing with the cute Liliana. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I can tell peoples fortunes by looking at their hands"

"Really?" she asked, "Show me"

Havoc took her hand and wrote his phone number in pen on her hand, "Your future is clear"

She laughed and hugged him tightly. "You're the best Jean"

"This I know" joked Havoc.

"Hey lover boy, we need to go" yelled Breda.

'Perfect timing' thought Havoc stubbornly.

"Oh…" said Liliana disappointed and looked down.

"Hey" Havoc said as he lifted her chin, "Bet you I can touch your lips without coming in contact with you"

"No way that's imp…" she got cut off from Havoc's lips touching hers.

Havoc pulled back and said, "I lost the bet" and he went to Breda.

Liliana stayed touching her lips and thought, 'Mrs. Jean Havoc, I like the sound of that'

"So did that count as a date?" asked Havoc.

"It wasn't an hour" Breda replied.

"Grrr...Oh well...I met the woman of my dreams" grinned Havoc and they walked to Fuery.

"Yo Fuery! We gotta go" yelled Breda.

"Awwwwwww" said the chorus of women.

"I'm sorry ladies, but my friends need me" Fuery apologized.

"You're such a good friend" squealed one woman.

"Call us" they all shouted.

Havoc had to pull Fuery out of the grip of the insane fan-girls. Havoc panted carrying Fuery always to safety.

"Okay phase 1, Fuery go" said Havoc and he gave him a shove.

Fuery ran up to Roy and Riza and said, "Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye. I have something very important to show you"

"Well, we're not doing anything else to do so it couldn't hurt" Riza said and then thought, 'Fuery is trustworthy'.

"Yes sir" said Roy and he walked with them.

Fuery took them to a broom closet that locks from the outside and opened the door wide for them. "Look closer"

Roy and Riza stood at the edge of the closet and peered in. "I don't see..." but Riza was cut off when Fuery pushed them both in the closet and locked the door.

Roy screamed and fell on top of Riza. "What the! Dang it Fuery! I'm never trusting you again" bombed Riza.

Roy rolled off of Riza and stood looking around in the pitch darkness. Riza got up too and told Roy, "We need to find a light switch.

"Got it light switch" repeated Roy and he started to feel around, "Oh! I think I found it" Roy exclaimed as he fingered.

Riza blushed, "No Roy that's my…er…"

"Oh Gosh!" Roy interrupted while letting go and he blushed.

Riza felt the walls and found it! She switched on the light. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Roy. Roy stared back at her and sighed, "Now what?"

Fuery gave Havoc the signal and Havoc nodded. "Phase two" stated Havoc. His fingers trace the fire alarm he stood by and with one yank a buzzing noise filled the ballroom. People ran out franticly to save themselves. "Phase two has started"

Meanwhile Roy and Riza heard the buzzing from the broom closet.

"Oh no what are we going to do!" yelled Roy as he pulled at the doorknob more.

"Calm down there has to be a way out" Riza assured and she looked around for a vent. There was none! 'Oh crap maybe we are done for' thought Riza.

"We're going to burn to death locked in a closet!" screamed Roy as he banged on the door.

"Roy, do you have a gun on you?" asked Riza.

"Where would I keep a gun on this?" fumed Roy as he motion to his dress.

"Right…oh Roy"

"Yes?"

"Get to knocking down the door or we're going to die"

"What !? How can you say that so calmly!" yelled Roy and he kicked at the door. Riza joined in, but the door was too strong.

When all the people left Havoc shut all the doors and locked them too. Then he waited in the shadows for Roy and Riza to do the next phase.

"I...it's no use" panted Roy.

"One more time at the same time, I know we can do it" encouraged Riza.

"Okay"

"1…2…3!" shouted Riza and they both rammed into the door, knocking it down.

"Yes!" cheered Roy and he gave Riza a hug.

"There's no time for that. The fire!"

Roy nodded and they both ran to the center of the ballroom. Riza held Roy's hand and she looked around.

"I don't see any signs of fire" stated Roy.

From the shadows, Havoc signaled Breda and Hughes for phase four. A spotlight shined a pound Roy and Riza. Then a slow song played through the ballroom (AN: I imagine the song Believe by Ai). Riza looked at Roy and Roy looked at Riza.

"I think we were set up" pouted Roy.

Riza nodded and held out a hand, "May I have this dance?"

Roy was hesitant, but deicide to take the hand that would change the course of his life. Riza pulled him closer and molded her hands on his hips. Roy responded by wrapping his arms around her neck. Riza led Roy across the dance floor. As Riza twirled Roy, his dress would as well. They got lost looking in each other's eyes and had smiles on their faces. Roy laid his head on Riza's shoulder, hoping the song would never. Riza continued to rock in place with Roy. As the end of the song approached they both shared the same urge. Roy moved his face closer and whispered, "Riza"

"Roy" she whispered back. They both moved in and shared a kiss. Nobody knew who kissed first, because they both did at the same time. Riza and Roy felt their souls connected as they kissed. It didn't matter what their outer appearances were, they loved each other. Continuing the kiss, Roy moved his fingers up to Riza black hair and yanked it gently. A soft moan released from Riza's lips and she moved her hand up Roy's leg. They felt passion. On the sidelines Operation Get Hawkeye and Mustang members watched happily. Roy whispered in Riza's ear, "We've got company"

They pulled back and waited for their masterminds to reveal themselves. The members came out laughing nervously.

"I can't believe you guys" said Roy.

"I can't believe you'd do so much to get us together" said Riza.

"You're my pal Roy! I always do the best for you" shouted Hughes.

"Yah and the rest of us think you should be together" added Fuery.

"That's right" agreed Breda.

"Screw the rules" yelled Havoc.

"I'm going to so yell at all of you for breaking the rules…" started Riza and they gulped, "But tomorrow I need to take Riza home now"

"Yes sir" they shouted and Riza left pulling Roy behind her.

"Would you say that plan worked?" asked Havoc.

"Oh it so did" answered Hughes.

Roy enjoyed the walk home with Riza, but it went by so fast.

"You can come in" suggested Roy.

"I'd love to" and she followed Roy in.

"I'll be with you, I gotta feed Black Hayate" Roy replied as the pup paraded up to him.

"Okay, I'll wait in your room" responded Riza and she went that way.

Roy brushed off his hands after he fed the dog and went into. He saw Riza right in the middle of the bed. He snuck over to her and surprised her by jumping on top of her. Riza, having sharp reflexes, caught Roy in mid-air. In response Roy squirmed silly in her grip. Riza chuckled and laid Roy on top of her.

"I think it's the other way around" commented Roy, but he was ignored by a crushing of lips. There kisses grew passionately and before they knew it they were making out. By habit Roy moved his fingers through Riza's hair again. For the first time Riza stuck her tongue in Roy's mouth, which caused him to stiffen in surprise. To calm him Riza massage his tongue with hers. Roy's eyes instantly soften at the affection and he wanted more. Riza pulled back her mouth and looked Roy straight in the eyes.

"Do you want to do that?" asked Riza.

"I…don't know…" timidly responded Roy.

"I'll jump at it when you tell me its okay"

"It's my first time" Roy admitted.

"Mine too" answered Riza.

Riza's comment only scared Roy more, he had heard about the pain women went through.

"It will hurt?" asked a fearful Roy.

Riza was surprised at Roy for acting so out of character, was she? She blamed the switch.

"Only for a while, it will get better" Riza said to comfort him. Roy bit his lip unsure; he never imagined his first time as a woman!

"We don't have to Roy, its okay"

"No! Take me!"

"You're sure?" asked Riza shocked.

Roy pressed into her, "Yes take me"

Without hesitation Riza had bared herself and Roy did the same. Roy was now at the bottom and scared out of his mind. They went through with it and Roy's whimpers could be heard by a confused Black Hayate, who was scratching at the door. Though tonight nobody was going to get up to let him in the room.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: I wrote a long one to make up for the short one I wrote last time, which was a build up chapter. Time to thank my great reviewers. Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, yuuram shibuya von bielefeld, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43,Dark-Lady-Hel, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, lulukiryu, The Misty Forest, and Santoryuu-Zoro. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Also I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again possibly again today, but if not, I won't be able to write for a while, because I'm really busy. Please be patient with I am only human. Thanks so much for tuning in. Until next time, good night and good luck.


	11. Causing Force

AN: I'M BACK! Did you miss me? Probably just want me to write; well you got your wishes. Thanks for being so patient with me as well. Now what you've been waiting for …an asked question, what caused the switch? Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist

Short 5: Who loves Havoc?

Havoc sits in his seat smiling crazy over letters he was reading. Breda just happens to walk in.

"What are you doing?" Breda asked.

"Guess what girls are crazy about"

"I think you've gone crazy"

"It's true! It says so in these fan-letters" Havoc cheered.

Breda took a closer look. "These aren't fan-letters they're reviews, how'd you get them they're suppose to go to Roy and Riza"

"I borrowed them" he lied. "But listen to this and weep Breda"

"This is from lulukiryu, she said, 'I feel so loved! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 Love the fanfic and dearest Jean!~-Lulukiryu ^-^ Here are some flowers and chocolate Jean!~ 3'" Havoc read and then ate the chocolate.

"Where did you get chocolate?"

"Weren't you listening? Lulukiryu sent them to me along with the flowers" he said as he sniffed them, "Thanks babe" he finished with a wink.

"Hey this isn't for you to pick up chicks" complained Breda.

"Jealous…okay my next lovely fan is HarunoRin, she said,' I kinda love Havoc like crazy, so I want him to win =3 *hugs havoc plushie* though I think the winner will actually be Kane SORRY JEAN DARLING! haha x3'"

"But she insulted you" added Breda.

"Eh...she apologized"

"You are a really sucker for ladies, you know that"

"Hey! Havoc" yelled Riza (Roy's body), "I think you have something that belongs to us"

Roy pulled out the gun. Havoc flung the reviews all over and he and Breda ran for it. Roy picked up the review from HarunoRin and read, "' Oh dear, I'm never going to think of Roy as manly again xD or of Riza as womanly xD lol loving this fic though!'"

Riza raised an eyebrow, "Well that makes me feel better...I'm acting like a man?"

Roy cried, "I am losing manliness!"

"You're just proving the point by crying, Roy"

"But I can't believe it! I'll never be respected again" he sobbed.

Riza picked up another review from little miss clueless, "' woah my goodness... Riza sounds like a dude and Roy sounds more like a girl...'"

Roy cried harder and curled up in the black corner.

"Not helping Roy Mustang" laughed Riza. She picked up another from buffybest, "' Is Ed going to appear in the story? Poor Roy he would have to be nice to him ^^'"

"Oh God I hope not. And I be nice to the twerp never!"Roy yelled.

~Meanwhile in some random city~

Edward stopped walking and twitched.

"What is it Nii-san?" asked Al.

"I have a feeling that Mustang is making a short crack about me" he exclaimed.

Al laughed, "You're just being silly"

"But it's true!"

~Back to the office~

"Roy I think they meant that since you're in my body, you'll have to be nice or you'll blow our cover" Riza explained.

"Yah, well I'm still not being nice to him"

"Yes you are" growled Riza.

"I will read one more from Dark-Lady-Hel" Roy said, "' Hahaha, I though that Riza and Roy would be back to normal when they kissed! And I can't believe Roy was afraid...'"

"Won't that have been nice? One kiss and we are back to normal. It would have been a cute ending" Riza commented.

"Yah, guess ramenwriter15 isn't cute. Or ramenwriter15 likes to put me through pain!" yelled Roy.

"Shh…Roy never upset the author they can do whatever they want with you" Riza whispered. Roy gulped as he thought of the worst things possible and nodded quickly.

"Thank you reviewers for sending reviewers, sorry we couldn't read them all" smiled Riza.

"Post a review and you may end up in the next chapter" suggested Roy.

"Bye" said Roy and Riza in unison.

-End of short-

ramenwriter15- tribute to all my reviewers. Also to the Havoc fan-girls. I got curious when I saw some really liked Havoc, so my next poll is do you like Havoc? Check it out. Now to the chapter. Enjoy!

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 11: Causing Force

Roy groaned as he rolled in bed, still trying to recollect the thoughts of the night before. He remembered as he stared face to face with a handsome chest. Roy couldn't help himself and run his fingers against the biceps. A shiver run through him for he never felt this way before. Of course he blamed those dang female hormones. Even thinking that it was kind of wrong, he didn't care because it was Riza and he lov...

Riza stirred a little in her sleep, but went back into a slumber. Roy smiled and rested his head against her flat chest. 'This is what it's like being a woman, I could get use to being on bottom I suppose...NO! What am I thinking I AM A MAN!' he thought fiercely while he tossed about. He looked down to see his chest wiggle with him. 'Okay I'm a man in a woman's body' he sighed in his mind and pouted.

Riza woke up and watched the frustrated Roy; it was quite enjoyable watching him frail around like a fussy little girl. She grabbed hold of Roy's still bare hips and flirted, "If you don't stop pouting cutely, I'll have to kiss"

Roy squeal girlish from surprise and pressed into her.

"Stop treating me like a woman" replied Roy.

"Umm...hello Roy have you looked at yourself lately"

"But I'm still a man inside and your tramping on my manliness" he pouted.

"Excuse me Mr. Mustang" she said jokingly.

"Riza" he said as he stood and baring his body.

"Hmmm..?" she said while her eyes grazed his body and Roy smirked pleased.

"I call shower first!" he screamed and run into the bathroom. Riza raised an eyebrow and laughed. She didn't care if Roy went first.

About fifth teen minutes later Roy came out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his body. A wet mop of blonde hairs was messy on top of Roy's hair and water dripped down his legs.

Roy flushed, "Riza, why are you staring at me?"

Riza walked behind him and wrapped her arms his waist. Her next action was pressing her nose into his hair and she took in the scent. 'Strawberries' she thought.

Roy relaxed and let Riza do what she wanted because it felt so good to him. Then reality hit them.

Roy sprang up hitting Riza in the nose. "We have to go to work!" screamed Roy and then he saw Riza holding her nose with blood dripping out. "Not again" groaned Roy as he rushed to her.

"Why do you keep hurting people?" asked Riza calmly.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little jumpy" admitted Roy as he peeled Riza's hands away from her face. Roy smiled when he saw her nose wasn't broken.

"Does it hurt?" asked Roy as he scurried to the bathroom cabinet.

"No, it kills" hissed Riza, "I never knew I had such a hard punch"

Roy laughed softly.

"It's not funny Roy, I hurts" growled Riza.

Roy put a small bandage across her nose and kissed it. "There...I'm sorry"

Riza blushed at Roy's sudden nice attitude towards her. "And you're feeling okay?"

"Jeaz, I can't do something nice for you without you thinking I'm sick?" he asked.

"Yes, you can be selfish Roy"

Roy looked down, "So cold" he whined.

"Sorry Roy" said Riza apologetic.

Then Roy thought about it a little bit and realized…she was right! All those times he stuck her with his tardy paperwork just so he could go out with another woman he would regret going out with in the morning.

"Your right" sighed Roy in defeat.

"But don't mistake my words. I said you can be. Most of the time you demote all of your energy in protecting our country" added Riza. Roy smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"Now you go to work while I shower"

"I think I can wait for you" smiled Roy as he bounced onto the bed.

"No!" yelled Riza, which caused Roy to jump and land on the floor.

"What!?" screamed the angry woman spawned out half naked on the floor. Riza took a quick peak and turned her eyes to his face.

"If we go into work TOGETHER what will people think" scolded Riza.

"Okay, jeaz..." exhaled Roy and he stood. Roy pulled his under garments on in a quick fashion and threw on the military uniform. "Don't take too long or I'll miss you" joked Roy as he batted his eyelashes.

"Oh, it doesn't matter what time Roy Mustang comes in, he's expected to be late" laughed Riza in her booming voice.

"Hey...fine be late" said Roy and he gave Riza a quite kiss that turned longer when Riza pulled him into her. They started making out passionately. Roy felt Riza's tongue push into his move in and all he could do was to grip her shoulders tightly, enjoying the love. Soon Roy's flirty instinct took over and he too pushed his tongue in. They were both fighting for control. Though when Riza pressed her body into his, Roy lost control and she won. He whimpered at the spark of pleasure he felt as her body pressed and let her take over. Riza's kisses trailed across Roy's jaw line and down his neck. He moaned with pleasure.

"Riza..." he whispered as he closed his eyes. Riza smiled and pressed her lips to his ear. She licked his lobe and he squeaked softly. Roy waited eagerly for what Riza had in store for him.

"Go to headquarters" she whispered in Roy's ear. Roy flushed and thought, 'She distracted me!'

Riza laughed at him and patted his. "C'mon I need to shower"

Roy pouted and thought angrily, 'I can't believe she would be so tricky'

Riza kissed his lips gently and left for the shower, shutting the bathroom door behind her. Roy felt his anger melt away and was filled with sheer bliss. Why hadn't he noticed Riza like this before? Was it the switch that opened their eyes? Were questions that went through Roy Mustang's head as he walked to headquarters.

"Hey lieutenant" said Fuery with a smile as he walked in.

'He must have had a good time at the dance' thought Roy. "Hello Kane" he replied.

"Hey hey lieutenant Hawkeye!" shout Havoc. Roy looked up at the blonde who was wearing a goofy grin. 'What does he want now' thought Roy bitterly.

"So did Mustang take you home last night?"

"No" Roy responded truthfully.

"Aww...he takes all his women to bed with him, I wonder why not you?" complained Havoc.

Riza, who was standing outside the office, heard what Havoc had said. It made her feel like a pit formed in her heart, sucking it into an empty vortex. 'He lied to me?' she questioned in her mind while leaning against the still door. Riza grabbed her heart, trying to force the pain to go away and keep down her memories. She felt this before with her father.

"Stop spreading rumors" responded Roy, "How would you know what Roy has done?"

"Right…" said Havoc.

'Was he lying?' she whimpered in her head, feeling her feminine side take over once again or maybe not. Isn't hurt the same no matter what sex is thrown into it? Would a strong man feel any this pain than a woman when rejected? Woman may show their emotions more, but we all feel pain.

Roy smiled to Havoc, "You shouldn't judge especially your superiors"

Riza pulled herself together and hoped...no trusted that Roy was telling her the truth. When Riza walked in Havoc busted out in laughs.

"Do I amuse you 2nd lieutenant?" demanded Riza.

"Did Riza beat you up?" chuckled Havoc while he pointed to the bandage on Riza's face.

"What?!" bombed Riza and Roy laughed.

"So it's true?" questioned Breda curiously.

"What...n..." started Riza, but was interrupted by Havoc.

"I see. You tried hitting on her and making your moves and she punched you out for being too vulgar!"

"Didn't I just say not to judge your superiors" stated Roy as he picked up a stack of papers.

Havoc shrugged and continued to harass Riza with questions.

"Good luck Roy" smiled Roy as he left.

"Enough Havoc" said Riza.

"But...I'm not done..." Havoc whined, "Does she squeal if you squeeze her…"

"That's it! I told you I didn't take her home with me and I told you to stop! As punishment I'm putting the time limited of the pool to right NOW!" yelled Riza, who was filled with anger.

"What? But colonel I didn't do a thing" complained Fuery.

"Well you can blame Havoc for it" fumed Riza.

"Nice one Jean" replied Breda.

'Why me' cried Havoc in his head.

"So, how many one hour dates boys?"

"zero" Havoc and Fuery replied.

"Oh really? Shocker" she said sarcastically and then declared, "It's neither, and I win"

"Wait a second, I think Fuery should be the winner" suggested Breda.

"Back it up" Riza responded.

"Kane charmed at least sixteen women at that dance and Jean charmed one lady, shouldn't that count for something?"

"I didn't say charm, I said date. There's a difference" Riza clarified.

Breda sighed and gave Riza money, Havoc too.

"Wait a minute, I have to give a share to Fuery" smiled Riza as she handed half of the dough to Kane Fuery.

"What? Why?!" demanded Havoc.

"He put money on neither as well, smart choice I must say" grinned Riza.

"Why didn't you bid on yourself Kane?" asked Breda.

"I...umm...didn't believe in myself" he admitted, "I didn't think any women would be attracted to me"

"You proved yourself wrong" smiled Riza, "You have potential to be the next playboy after me of course"

"Thanks" said Fuery.

"Yah I might of lost, but I still have a date with the beautiful Liliana" cheered Havoc with a blush.

"I guess we all got a little something out of this" joked Riza.

"No, Breda didn't" stated Havoc.

"Nope that's not true. I got to laugh at you" replied Breda.

"Hey, why are we back to picking on me? How about Roy's bedroom and a certain lieutenant in it?"

Riza sighed and felt like he would never drop it.

A week went past and what a long week it was. Havoc constantly harassing stop the more and more he went out with Liliana. Roy and Riza had done a good job keeping the relationship under wraps. Though they were still too busy to do anything at all, which includes going to the library to find out the reason they switch bodies. Everything was quite peaceful that morning until…

"Hey did you hear Fullmetal's back in town" commented Havoc.

Roy groaned mentally.

"So I should be expecting him soon I suppose" concluded Riza.

'Whoopee!' thought Roy sarcastically as he walked out of the room to get ink, so Riza could sign Roy's most favorite thing…PAPERWORK! As he walked he hummed the 'I hate paperwork' song and past a certain blonde alchemist with a grin on his face.

"Hello Colonel Mustang" Ed said abnormally.

"Oh, hello...e..." Then it hit him like a brick wall. 'I'm in Riza's body! But it must have been a mistake, right? I heard it wrong'

"Didn't you hear me Colonel B******?" challenge Ed.

"Edward!" he screamed and tackled him to the floor, pinning him down. Roy's hands were aiming for Ed's throat, but Ed was restraining them. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Al walked in innocently and right away saw lieutenant Hawkeye attempting to choke his brother. "Nii-san!" shouted a worried Al. Usually he would have jumped right in to save his brother, but Riza was a trusted comrade and he didn't want to hurt her.

Ed squirmed and grinned fiercely. "I don't go around punching women, Lieutenant"

"Don't play dumb bean sprout! What did you do!?"

"Hey! Who you calling short?!" yelled Ed.

"You! Shorty!" he sheik and grabbed Ed's throat, "And you'll get shorter when I squash you!"

Al panicked and yelled, "Help! Someone help my Nii-san!"

Riza hearing the commotion run out and picked Roy up effortlessly. Roy kicked and screamed.

"Let me go, let me break his neck!"

"What's gotten into you Hawkeye?" asked a concern Riza.

"He knows" he growled. Riza gasped and glared at the blonde boy.

"Edward, I think we need to talk in private and you have a lot of explaining to do" Riza said sternly.

Al sighed and looked at her brother, "What did you do this time?"

They all positioned themselves in a shooting range, which was soundproof. Roy and Riza even agreed to let Al in on the secret, let's say Al took it pretty well, considering.

"So he's you and you're him?" he asked.

"Yes Al" answered Riza.

"And you think my brother is the cause of this?"

"Yes" they both agreed.

"It seems likely" Al said.

"Hey Al! Your suppose to be on my side" scolded Edward.

"Not when you're a big…jerk" he choked out.

"Edward I think you should start from the beginning"

"Okay" he said and started, "You know how Al's a ticking time bomb and he could die at any second?" They nodded in understanding. "I wanted to find a way to change that maybe a way so he wouldn't die on me. The only thing I knew that could help me was alchemy. I went to the library and I searched and searched, but nothing. I was at a dead end and I was so desperate to save Al from the doom that he could face. That was until, I found a lead and I made you assign me a field mission there, remember the old run down city with no name?"

Roy responded, "Yah, I sent you there for something about mysterious natural disasters"

Ed laughed, "Funny thing was they were just natural disasters, just good old mother earth at work!"

"Yah I know I just wanted you out of my hair, but I never thought you'd find something"

"I did"

~Flashback~

Ed stomped angrily through the dirt road and was kicking every small pebble in it. "Stupid Mustang sent us here and it was just stupid earthquakes!" He kicked a stone at a sign and it bounce back hitting him in the face. "OW!"

Meanwhile, Al was looking at a homemade straw hat stand, which was too boring for Ed to handle.

An old man on a porch watched Ed and laughed at him. "Choices can lead to great misfortune" he chuckled.

"Humph...old geezer"

"You look like you're looking for something young man"

"What you psychic?" question the Elric brother.

"No. I see it in your eyes, they hunger. If you come in I'm sure I have something that would interest you" he offered.

Ed looked at the old man questionably. 'It can't hurt to look' he thought and followed him into the ancient looking house. Inside old artifacts lad around his home, absolutely nothing was new.

"You're an alchemist?"The old man asked.

"Yup" Ed smiled, he was happy someone actually saw him as one.

"I think you'll like this" the old man replied as he held a worn out piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"A type of lost alchemy, if it was known it would probably be forbidden. It's a soul transfer"

Ed's eye brightened up. This was what he had been looking for all along.

"Awww...I see you found what you wanted" he chuckled.

"Yes, exactly"

"Then I'll let you have it"

"Wow seriously!" shouted a happy Elric.

"Yes, you seem to want it more than me, to me its junk" he responded, "Though one man's junk is another man's treasure and it seems you hit jackpot"

"Yes, thank you" Ed said, reaching for the paper.

"Wait. Before I give this to you there are some warnings"

"Warnings?"

"It's very difficult to use and you must be sure nobody else is in the room, but what your transferring or that can result in soul clash, which is pretty much saying your souls with be damaged or lost"

Edward gulped and took mental notes.

"Another is this is very powerful. You can change people lives"

"Can I save a person's life?" Ed asked.

"I suppose so. There have been accounts of this technique supporting new life" he answered, "That seems to be all, use it well"

"Yes sir" replied Ed, bowing, and he left soon after.

~End of Flashback~

"You're supposed to share information you gained to me, Fullmetal" scolded Roy.

"Anyways back to the story. I needed to try it out and you two were my choices"

"Why us?" questioned Riza.

"I thought it would be interesting if I tried it on you"

"So turn us back" demanded Roy.

"Ummm…well..."

"Oh no Nii-san" whined Al.

Roy grinded his teeth together and stared at Edward.

"Well, this is a reversal, but I never owned it" admitted Ed.

"Can I kill him now!" screamed Roy, but Riza held him before he could spring anywhere.

"Edward, you will fix this. My order to you is for you to find or solve a reverse, understood?"Commanded Riza.

"Yes sir or Madame?"

"Sir is fine for now" Riza told him.

"I'm sorry Al. That I did this behind your back, will you ever forgive me?"

"I'll always forgive you Nii-san" laughed Al as he squeezed Ed in a bone-crushing hug.

Riza smiled at the boys. Seeing them being so close made her wish she had a brother or sister when she lived with her father.

"You will fix this Fullmetal or I will kill you"

"Is that any way to treat the man who's going to save you?"

"You're no man you little kid!"

"Oh yah colonel b******!"

Riza and Al sighed softly as they watched the war go on and on.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

Poll results! Neither:9, 42% Fuery:8, 38% (I was very surprised that so many picked him) Havoc:4, 19%

So 42% win!

AN: woot! Finished! I hope you didn't think the whole cause was stupid, I tried my best. I'm also very angry at how long it took me to type this, I was procrastinating big time. YouTube was a big help with that. I go on to watch one thing and I end up seeing twelve and the newest video has nothing to do with what I was looking for. 4:21 am I finished this and I'm seriously am going to pass out. I'm running on a bowl of ramen I ate at midnight. Oops I'm talking too much time to my favorite part where I thank my awesome awesome reviewers. . Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, first lieutenant riza hawkeye, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43,Dark-Lady-Hel, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, lulukiryu, The Misty Forest, and Santoryuu-Zoro, HarunoRin, Cavalyn, ssadropout, Etenity, ksiarsauke, and SunnyDalki. Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Reviews are nice even when they're insults (yeah im brilliant). Anyways it's nice to hear what you guys and gals think and like, so I please. I would appreciate it deeply. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, adding to favs/alerts, polling, and being patient with me. Until next time good night and good luck.

-ramenwriter15


	12. Edward on the Run!

AN: I really hope you enjoy it! Small fight scene too! But first how about a comment special?

Comment Special/Short 1! Technically 2

"Hello there everyone I'm Riza Hawkeye...er Roy Mustang" said Riza

"And his bunny" giggled Roy in a sexy bunny suit. Men stare, nose bleeds.

"Take it off" growled Riza.

"Oh Roy such a player" he cooed and lowered a strap.

Riza jumped at him, "You are a disgrace to me and all women!"

Havoc slides in and says, "Well don't know what that's all about, but I do have a review. Ahem, this is from tinytokirabbit7, 'Havoc is undeniably awesome xD he tries the hardest, so he gets a prize for effort! *claps for havoc ^ ^* admittedly i did think fuery would do better than him, though.. hell i'd go on a date with either of them :D but i like the idea of sheska with fuery :))'" Havoc paused.

"Yes I am awesome and I can do anything better then Fuery can!" exclaimed Havoc.

"No you can't" replied Breda.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't"

"Yesss I cannnnnnnn!"

Ed walked in and stared, "Enough singing I'll finish the review, '…Roy and Riza is the best Fullmetal Alchemist pairing, NO QUESTION. then Ed and winry 3 I sympathize with Ed, being a fellow short person!!'"

"One, Winry's not my girlfriend!!" he yelled with a blush, "And two, who you calling a shrimp that Roy would eat with his cocktail!!?"

"It didn't say that" said everyone.

"Right" laughed Ed nervously and he read the rest of the review, "Wait, did we kill Mustang?" he said with an evil smirk.

"I want to read the next one" pleaded Al and Ed handed him a letter, "Okay this is part of Axis Bold As Love's review, 'When you mentioned the old man and the hat stand, all i could think of was "ancient chinese secret", about an old, funny chinese geezer.'"

"Brother is there China in Fullmetal Alchemist?" asked Al.

"I think so; I don't know I only paid attention to science in school!"

"Hmmm...maybe he was"

"Okay me next" said Breda, "This one's from first lieutenant riza hawkeye" Breda stops and looks at Roy, "Riza?"

"Not me I swear! Ow! Fine I'll change!" he yelped.

"'dear roy and riza…, I LUV YAH Su MUCH *in english* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! to havoc?, ahahaha! It's good to win! good luck jean! you'll need it!...'"

Roy changed back in military uniform and Riza is by his side, "Thank you" they said.

Havoc hanged his head, "I'm crushed"

Breda laughs.

Havoc holds up Black Hayate, "I've had it with you Breda, be afraid of my black Hayate fury!"

"AHH!! Keep that monster away from me!!" Breda screamed and ran from Havoc.

"My turn" said a dark figure.

"Who are you?" questioned Roy.

"Oh sorry the lighting is bad over here" he said and stepped into the light.

"Scar!" screamed Ed.

"Wait aren't you the alchemist killer?" asked Roy.

"Just let me read a review or I'll blow your face off!"

Roy hands him letter.

"This is from Drangonridingattorney43, hmmm...I need an attorney...moving on, '"I want to learn the 'I hate paperwork' song! Teach me Roy!'" he read monotone, "What? I don't get you people" and he walked away.

"I will teach you!" exclaimed Roy.

"Sir you just let a murderer go back on the streets" Riza pointed out.

"This is more important! Okay this is a difficult song and you will never be able to master it like I have, though it will sound worse since I'm in Riza's body" he said and Riza glared.

Roy cleared his throat, "Paperwork fills my desk every morning, and I feel like moaning. I hate this stuff, I hate paper work, I hate paper paper paaaaappperrrworrrkkk! The word makes my tongue swell, I hope it goes to hell! That would be day, the day all paperwork will die a painful death. So until till then, I-I hate paper----workkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That was the worse song I ever heard" commented Riza.

"Just wait till I get a Grammy!"

"Just read a review sir"

"This is from Dark-Lady-Hel, 'Finally, the truth revealed itself... Edward Elric was guilty.  
Wew.. I bet Roy (in Riza's body) will shoot him square at the forehead... hehehe, I want to see Ed in bloody body and head *evil laugh*...'" Roy stops and laughs evilly too, "I love it!"

"That was scary" said a shaken Ed and he stepped back, 'Two people out to get me'

"My turn, this is from AliasAurora…Everyone out!"Riza s tops reading and pushes them out door, locks it.

"' I had an o.O moment at the beginning of the chapter when Riza and Roy were checking each other out, because I was like, "Umm, haven't you seen all of this? Like, every day of your life since you were born?" If it were me switching bodies with somebody I was attracted to, I would be more interested in the body I'd been changed into, not the one I'd changed out of.'"

"Should we explain?" asked Riza and Roy nodded.

"Well ever since I got in Roy's body I have his play boyish attitude, all girls all the time. I can't feel attracted to the body I'm in, though if I'm in my body…" she finished while blushing.

"Adding to that it's the same, I don't feel a thing when I look at a naked woman, Where has the world come to!?, Only when I look at Riza...er...myself, okay now it does seem kinda wrong"

"Stop having yaoi/yuri moments in there and let us in!" yelled Ed.

"We are not!" yelled Roy back and Riza let them back in.

"My turn?" asked Fuery.

"Sure" said Roy, "Since you're not in the main story this time, knock yourself out"

"What?"

"Nothing, now read"

"This is from buffybest, 'Of course we love Havoc, he's funny, smart (when he's in serious mode of course) and really charming (but not as much as Roy ...^^)'"

"Hey how come I always lose to Roy?" asked Havoc.

"Cause colonel Mustang is a sexy beast" moaned Roy and Riza slapped him in the head.

Liliana walks in and hugs him, "I think you're more funny, smart and sexy than Mustang, Jean"

Havoc smiles and blushes."Can I read another one?"

"No" demanded Roy.

"This is from Katsukun, 'Aw Havoc's so cute when he's in pain :3 Tee hee, I love You Lieutenant Havoc xD'" Havoc commented, "Love you too, love all my fans" blows them kisses.

"I could have told you that Jean" smirked Liliana as she snuggled him, "My turn! This is from lulukiryu, 'Riza and Roy must've had fun~ ;) It's nice that Ed'll get them back to normal though~  
*Tosses a rose at Havoc* Until next time! Good luck with your date~'"

Roy and Riza blushed at the commented.

Breda asked, "What's wrong with Roy and Riza and why is Ed helping them?" Fuery shurged.

"That's a good one!" laughed Ed.

Havoc catches rose in mouth, "Thanks again!"

"Mmmm…now you're sexy" Liliana purred and Havoc growled seductively back.

"Hey we have children here!" yelled Riza, pointing to Ed and Al.

"Scar sign us out, this short isn't even short anymore!" Roy shouted.

Scar comes back, "Read the fanfic or I'll blow your face off"

"Scar!" yelled everyone.

"I mean...enjoy!" he said in monotone.

"Enjoy!" they all shouted.

"AHH! Monster!" yelled Breda, running away from Black Hayate.

-End of not so short short-

Thanks reviewers, sorry to people I didn't pick-ramenwriter15

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 12: Edward on the Run!

Roy sat in a chair back in the office and growled while his arms were crossed. Riza looked down at him and sighed.

"Yes?"

"It's that Fullmetal always screwing things up and getting me in sticky situations" he snarled.

"He said he would fix this" replied Riza.

"I still don't trust him"

"Nonsense he will" said Riza as she walked over to the window. What she saw made her freeze. Ed was crawling on the ground trying to keep himself concealed and Al was carrying a bush to disguise himself, but it just wasn't working out. Riza filled with anger.

"Roy...go get him" she growled.

"With pleasure" he smirked while cracking his knuckles.

Meanwhile with Ed and Al, who are trying to escape successfully.

"Brother? Why can't we just help them? It is your fault" asked Al.

"Al, when do I ever freely help the colonel?"

"Well…never really"

"So why should I help him now? He insults me and threatens me"

"It just doesn't seem fair"

Ed fired back, "We need to keep looking Al, I don't know when times up. You're my first priority"

"Umm...Nii-san..." he interrupted.

"I'm not finished yet Al"

"But Nii-san..." he whined as he glanced behind.

"Just wait to I finish Al…Where was I?"

"Fullmetal!" screamed Roy as he tackled Ed to the ground and shoved his face into the dirt below. Ed murmured into the ground. Riza walked up behind Al. Al dropped his bush and franticly said,

"I'm sorry it wasn't my idea promise. Brother and I are really sorry"

Riza patted Al's metal back and replied, "I forgive you Al, though for your brother it's a different story"

"Stupid shrimp" growled Roy and he lifted Ed's head from the dirt.

Edward spit dirt out of his mouth and breathed heavily. "I..'m no...t short..!" he shout with deep breathes in between.

"Shut up kid" sneered Roy, "Or I'll break your arms" Roy held Edward's arms behind his back so he wouldn't try any alchemy.

'Dang it, think of something Elric!' he yelled in his head. He looked around and then light bulb moment! Without anyone noticing Ed took a twig that laid nearby into his mouth and drew a transmutation circle.

Riza caught a glimpse then yelled, "Watch out!"

Riza's warning hit too late, because the next thing Ed did was press his head into it. There was a flash and wet mud balls shoot into Roy's face, blocking his eye sight. Roy's grip on Ed loosened enough for him to squirm out and start running.

"C'mon Al!" Ed screamed to his brother.

"Al don't" warned Riza as she held his arm.

"I'm sorry" he said as he pushed her to the ground, which would overpower anyone and took off running after Ed.

"Brother we're not going to make it" Al yelled franticly.

"Trust me Al!" Ed answered.

Roy quickly wiped the mud from his eyes and cursed. "If he thinks I'm going down that easily he's a fool!"

Roy pulled out the gun from the holster on the side of his hip. He fired one shot, hitting Edward in the butt.

Edward felt like something came up and bit him. Before he knew it he fell on the ground and cursed, "Great son of a chimera!"

"What?" asked Al as he stopped?

"Oh f*** it hurts! I was turning not to swear!" he groaned in pain

"Nice shot" commented Riza as the two of them ran to Edward.

"I learned from the best" he replied and winked.

"Is brother going to be okay?" asked a worried Al.

"Yah, it's just a butt wound" insured Riza.

"Sad that this made you go down Shorty and you're the Fullmetal Alchemist" retorted Roy.

"Who said I was done!' he shouted and kick the gun out of Roy's hands and jumped up. Roy cursed mentally and shook his hand for it hurt. The gun slid across the ground out of Roy's reach.

"Hopeless now without your alchemy now" smiled Ed and he clapped his hands together.

Riza cursed to herself, "These men and revenge" She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out one of Roy's gloves. Riza slipped it on and snapped, but all that happened was a little spark. 'I'm missing the alchemy part. If Roy can have perfect aim with a gun than I can use alchemy' Then it came to her, the how. This time when she snapped her fingers fire shot at Edward.

Edward was staring face to face with fire, so his first reaction was to scream and duck. The fire burn off part of Ed's antenna.

"Brother are you okay!?" shouted Al.

"No…I lost my height advantage" he whined and the next thing he felt was cold metal pressed against his head. Roy was on the side of him holding the gun to the blonde alchemist's head.

"You were never much taller with it anyway Ed, you were still the size of a bean" said Roy.

"I'm not a bean!" he yelled and then thought, 'Let's see, if I run fast enough I could make it'

"Don't even think about running or trying alchemy Ed, because I'll shoot you before you get the chance"

Ed gulped, "Your lying"

"No Ed, in fact it might be enjoyable for me to see you on the ground covered in blood and twitching" he replied darkly.

Riza looked shocked, 'Is he lying, I really can't tell' she thought.

"Please brother just surrender, it's not worth it, just help them" Al pleaded.

"Fine…" Ed sighed, "But I'm not going to like it"

"So the whole reversal thing was a lie?" asked Riza.

"Yes, lieutenant...er colonel"

"Then change us back" scolded Roy.

"Well...about that" Ed started and Roy glared.

"Brother…" sighed Al.

"Care to explain Fullmetal?" fumed Roy.

"I...umm... kinda lost it" admitted Ed.

"That's fine, you memorized it of course" commented Riza.

"Well…"started Ed.

"Arg! You are hopeless" groaned Roy.

"If I was useless you would've never came looking for me in the beginning"

"I thought I was looking for a man, not a bratty little kid" Roy retorted.

"There you go with the short references again. One of these days you'll get old and you'll shrink. Then you'll be looking up at me"

"Keep dreaming"

"Knock it off you two. Now Edward where do you think this paper is?" Riza interrupted.

"I don't know, remember the I lost it"

Riza sighed, "You'll have a lot of time to study while that million dollar wound of yours heals"

"Yes sir" huffed Ed.

"I still don't trust him, what if he runs?"

"Hmm..." she said while looking around and spotted Havoc on his smoking break. "Lieutenant Havoc will watch over him"

Havoc's cigarette hanged low out of his mouth, "Say what now?"

"You heard me Havoc, I'm assigning you to watch over Edward as he researches" Riza repeated.

"But Colonel I have a date scheduled for tonight with my angel" he added.

"Then I guess you'll be having the date at the hospital around Fullmetal's bedside" commanded Riza and then she thought, 'Sorry Jean'

"Perfect" he frowned, "You always ruin my chances for love Roy"

"If she's really crazy about you as you say Jean, I'm sure she won't mind" commented Riza.

Havoc smiled, "Yah, I'm going to call her right now" Havoc flicked his cigarette to the ground and smashed it with his foot. He then walked back into headquarters.

"I don't mind if it's lieutenant Havoc, just as long as it's not the colonel" he said while glaring at him.

"Edward please address us correctly and argue with me if you must" Riza explained, "People are watching"

"You're not going to shoot me if I do, will you?" he whispered.

"Of course not Edward" she responded and Ed breathed in relief. "I would flame you" she smiled while flashing a gloved hand. Ed gulped and Riza laughed in her mind.

"We need to get you to the hospital" said Riza and Al picked up his big brother.

Later at night, Roy and Riza were walking home together again.

"I can't believe I have to be nice to him' Roy groaned.

"It's fair; I have to deal with your female friends"

"Yes but you like that" laughed Roy and Riza flushed.

"No I Do Not" she stated and crossed her arms. Roy leaned into her.

"But you like me Riza" he said putting emphasis on Riza.

Riza smiled in return, Roy didn't call her Riza much even though it was the nickname he made up for her.

"You didn't answer" he replied while looking up at her.

"Yes, I like you" she said and then thought, 'I love you'. Riza thought those words often, but she was afraid to love because she thought it would just end up like with her father.

Roy nodded and touched his back. "Jeaz, my back is killing me" he hissed.

"You must've hurt yourself while fighting Edward" she answered.

"I knew he was a pain in the back" growled Roy.

Riza smiled, "Tell me where it hurts" Then she place her hand on Roy's back and rubbed. Roy relaxed and looked up at her.

"You got it" he heaved.

Then before they knew it they reached 'Roy's' apartment.

"Good night Roy" she said softly and looked in his eyes. She felt like she was looking at Roy's soul and swore she saw his face, the face that she wore now.

Roy kissed her and whispered "I love you" Riza was stunned and watched Roy walked into the apartment. 'He loves me…' she thought and she touched the doorknob. 'Roy I love you too, I loved you since the first day me met, but you left me for the military. You can't love me, because you love our country more she let go of the door knob, afraid to tell him her really feelings and left.

Roy feed the dog as usual right when he got back. Now he was sitting in bed with his blonde hair down and only wearing a long t-shirt. Black Hayate's head laid gently on his lap, snoozing. He picked up Riza's diary from the nightstand and turned to page where his favorite passage was.

_Today, I met Roy Mustang. He's a big headed flirt who thinks he's the most handsome thing in the world…but I think I'm in love with him and I know this isn't a crush. Oh God what's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to fall in love; only pretty girls go off and get married. Only girls that don't hold a curse on their back! Why love when I can never be with him? I wish the Lord would take my heart out and free me of love, make me stop loving him for it will end in pain in the end, like my mother. Riza…my new nickname, he made me feel like I belonged to him, I felt happy! I want to feel that every day of my life. I want to be with him every day of my life…I hate this pain of having something you desire, but you can't touch. I will pray for him…for us, what else can I do, but be myself and hope that he'll love me back. Then there's this cursed mark on my back, how can I get married if he can't touch me? I do I love this man and yet I hate myself for letting this happen…Riza Hawkeye will never have a happy ending.._

Roy looked up from the pages and thought to himself, 'I need to hear those words from her and I know I can make her happy.

Riza was knelt down on the floor by her bed, whispering, "I need the courage to tell him, I need help breaking this protective layer I coated myself in, please..."

At the hospital, Ed laid in the bed with his butt up, which was now bandaged. Ed squirmed and groaned.

"Nii-san, stop fidgeting around, you're going to hurt yourself again"

"Arg! It's so uncomfortable to lay like this!" yelled Ed.

"Bare with it brother, I know you can"

"Stupid Mustang, only he would shut me in the butt. How am I suppose to go to bathroom?!"

Havoc looked over at them and said, "My date is coming soon, you better not talk like that you'll scare her away"

"Sure sure lieutenant is that why you're not smoking?" pressed Ed with a smirk.

Havoc blushed, "There's no smoking allowed in hospitals Fullmetal you know that"

"Never stopped you before" Ed teased and them he had a pucker face.

"Brother what's wrong?"

Liliana opened the door and walked in.

"Gah my a** itches!" Ed screamed.

Havoc looked toward Liliana and then to Edward, "Ed! What did I tell you?"

Liliana laughed and kissed Havoc on the cheek, "It's okay Havoc, I don't mind one bit"

'Score! Did I get the best girl or what?' Havoc winked, "Don't you look stunning tonight"

"Well it is our date isn't it?" she laughed and turned around, showing off her long sleeved blue dress.

"Hey lieutenant I'm hungry over here, since I can't get up mind bringing me some food?"Ed asked.

"Mmmmm…hospital food" joked Liliana, "Can you bring me some too?"

"Yah, yah I have to do everything around here" he teased while standing, "Watch him" he said to Liliana.

"I don't think he'll be going anywhere any time soon, Jean"

"Right" he laughed and left the room.

"So your Havoc's girl?" asked Ed.

Liliana blushed and held her face, "He said that?"

"Something like that"

"So you're Edward the Fullmetal alchemist" she said.

Edward got excited, "Al, she was looking at me right?"

"Yes Nii-san"

"Yesssssssssss!" yelled Ed.

Liliana giggled, "What's that for?"

Al smiled, "Everyone mistakes me for the Fullmetal alchemist, when it's really my brother" Al looked in her eyes and thought, 'Those eyes I know them'

Liliana spun to Ed's side and smiled while touching his automail arm. "I've always admired automail"

"You a mechanic?" Ed questioned.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "If you need one I'll hop to the job"

"Oh no, I already have a mechanic"

"Yah the bound between a person and their mechanic is strong I hear" she said seriously.

"Yah, plus she kill me with a wrench if I got a new one" Ed laughed.

"Oh I see now, she's more than your mechanic, a girlfriend maybe?"

"What!? No no no we're just friends!!" yelled a blushing Ed and Al laughed.

"I think your right Liliana" Al laughed.

"Al!" screamed Ed.

"Sorry Nii-san I couldn't resist" Al smiled.

"Humph...moving on"

"Fine Edward, ask me anything"

Ed thought a little and then finally said, "Why did you choose to be an automail mechanic?"

"Great question" she answered, "Well, mainly to help my people"

Ed looked at her face for the first time and looked in her eyes, red eyes. Liliana was a pretty woman with long dark hair and skin.

"You're from ishbalan"

"Yes Edward" she said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "But that wasn't a questioned" she smiled brightly to Edward.

"Okay, so why go out with Havoc, he's a military officer, isn't it awkward?"

"No, I love being with Jean. He's a very sweet man and I look beyond the uniform, I know what the military did to my people, but hated all military officers won't bring my family back. Showing hate toward people just provokes war and nobody wants that. I really liked Jean and no uniform can shy me away from him. He was the first person who didn't give me pity and you two of course, wise young men you are" she explained with a smile on her face, "I hope when I have children they grew up to be like you, minus a few thing" she finished with a laughed.

Al and Ed blushed and said in unison, "Thank you!"

Havoc walked in and looked around at everyone. "Did I miss something?" he replied as he peered around the trays he was holding.

Liliana rose and took a tray from Havoc, "Just talking with the boys" She placed Ed's tray next to him.

"I can't eat like this" fused Ed.

"Hmm…I guess someone will have to feed you then"

"You?"asked Ed.

"No, Jean" she laughed.

"What!" yelled Havoc, "Feeding another guy is cruel and unusual punishment, Liliana" he whined.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him to Edward's bedside, "But funny to me" Jean groaned along with Ed, but in the end everyone had a good time.

Liliana was so happy, it was the best date she ever had.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Yes! Finished. I'm so glad, I've been on this computer for hours and I want some ramen big time! Time to thank my reviewers! Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, first lieutenant riza hawkeye, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43,Dark-Lady-Hel, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, lulukiryu, The Misty Forest, Santoryuu-Zoro, ksiarsauke, Eternity, SunnyDaiki, ssadropout, Cavalyn, HarunoRin, anonynomheheheh, AliasAurora, Katsukun, and tinytokirabbit7 . Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Thank you all and check out my profile page and vote in my Do you like Havoc? Poll. Until next time, good night and good luck.

-ramenwriter15


	13. Can't There Ever be Peace?

An: sorry, no short/comment special this time, but please keep sending reviews. I promise a really long special in the next chapter with chapter 12 and 13 reviews. Okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 13: Can't There Ever be Peace?

It was the next day at the office. Havoc was still at the hospital with Edward and Al. Today Falman came back from his field mission.

"How was it Falman?" Riza asked.

"It was okay, nothing like home that's for sure" Falman pointed out.

Fuery was testing a communication device and Roy was humming the 'I hate paperwork' song as he read through the paperwork.

All seemed normal today, expect for the whole switched bodies thing. All was quiet until…

"Hey guys how's it shaking!" shouted the bearded man holding his two year old daughter.

"Hughes" Riza sighed.

"Jeaz Roy look a little pleased to see me will ya?" pleaded Hughes.

Hughes smiled, "Guess who's here"

"I don't know Hughes, it's definitely not your daughter you're holding" Riza replied sarcastically.

Hughes laughed and placed Elicia on the floor, "Say hi to Uncle Roy and auntie Riza"

"How am I her uncle?" asked Riza.

"And how did I get involved?" Roy backed up.

"Just play along guys" Hughes smiled, "It's little kid language"

'I hope I never have children' Roy thought bitterly.

Elicia looked at the two of them and smiled cutely, showing off her baby teeth. First she walked up to Roy and gave him a small hug, "Hi uncle Rwoy" Then she walked to Riza and gave her a hug, "Hi auntie Rwiza"

Roy and Riza stared shocked at the little girl. "I think you got it backwards Elicia" Riza said.

She looked into Riza's eyes and shook her head, "Nope I'm rwight!"

'Does she know? Impossible.' thought Riza.

'She's like a little Hughes!' exclaimed Roy in his mind.

"Aww...Aren't kids cute!?" Hughes cheered.

Falman and Fuery laughed a little bit.

"Hughes?" Riza asked, "Can I talked to Elicia alone, uncle to niece?"

"That would be amazing Roy!" Hughes shouted.

"Great" Riza stated and ran out with Elicia in her arms.

Roy stood and replied, "I'm going to the bathroom" He ran after them.

"What's up with them?" Hughes asked.

"Who knows" Falman responded.

"Elicia, sweetheart, how do you know who we really are?" Riza questioned.

Elicia played with a strand of her hair and looked up at Roy and Riza. "It's in your ewyez, I see who you are by that" she smiled.

"Damn, she's bright" gasped Roy. Riza slapped his shoulder.

"Don't swear in front of her, don't you know not to curse in front of children Roy. I thought you knew better" Riza scolded.

Roy rubbed his shoulder, "That hurt" he whined.

Elicia watched the two argue back in forth, her mommy and daddy never did this, so it was amusing to her. Elicia's giggles broke up the fighting. Roy and Riza looked at the amused little girl.

"You're like mommy and daddy, you should bee together!" she exclaimed. They both blushed and blinked.

They glanced at each other for a quick moment, but then stopped. "C'mon Elicia, your daddy's probably worried" Riza whispered to her.

"Knowing Hughes he is" laughed Roy. As they walked in Hughes embraced his only daughter with a hug.

"Daddy silly" Elicia giggled.

'Oh he's more than silly' thought Roy.

"Daddy daddy! Guess what!?" the little girl screamed.

"What is it darling?" Hughes asked as a smile graced his face.

"Uncle Rwoy taught me a new word"

'Oh crap' Roy cursed in his head, 'Riza was right…again'

"Damn!" Elicia shouted, thinking that it must be the best word in the world. Hughes smile faded away as he glared at Riza, "You taught my daughter a curse word?"

"It was an accident, I swear" Riza explained and thought, 'Roy is always getting me in these situations'

"In front of a little girl?" fumed Hughes, which scared Falman and Fuery.

"It slipped, I don't have a family like yours so I forget to watch what I say" Riza said.

Hughes smiled, "Okay Roy and you know you should really get married"

"I don't settle down and I doubt I can find a woman who would like to get married to a womanizer" Riza responded.

"Sure, there's Miss. Hawkeye over there" Hughes smirked.

"That's illegal!" they both yelled.

"People always do illegal things, rules don't stop them. Plus I think I'm getting somewhere, you didn't deny that you didn't each other" Hughes pointed out.

Roy and Riza blushed.

'Hughes is doing more than our operation did' thought Falman.

"No way" Riza choked out.

"But she your type Roy, blonde" Hughes chuckled.

'I'm not the stupid blondes he goes out with' thought an angry Riza.

"I'm not a stupid blonde that's going to put our jobs at risk" Roy stated.

'Well said' Riza thought.

"You guys belong together" Hughes whined, "How can you not see that?"

"What are you talking about?" Roy and Riza asked innocently.

"Be together" moaned Hughes.

"Make Elicia a plway mate!" Elicia suggested.

Roy's eyes widen, 'Not while I'm in this body!'

Riza was shocked and couldn't say a word.

"Hehehe, that's my girl"

"Hughes how can you even encourage that?" demanded Riza.

"Because it's true" He whined.

"Maybe I can get a boyfriend" Elicia said.

"No! Not my little girl. You're not going out until your thirty young lady" he told her.

"I mean Uncle Rowy's and auntie Riwza's baby" Elicia pouted.

"No daughter of mine will go out with a son of Roy's; he'll be just like his father!"

"I'm not having a son!" Riza shouted.

"How about married?"

"No" Riza sighed.

"I have to go now, Gracia is waiting, Bye everyone!" he cheered and bolted out the door.

"That Hughes" Roy and Riza sighed together.

Breda saw Hughes running down the hall with Elicia.

"Hey Hughes" Breda called out.

Hughes came to a complete stop, how? Who knows?

"Are we still doing the Operation Get Mustang and Hawkeye Together?"

"No, I'm putting it to an end. I think they are pushed enough. They need to find out their feelings on their own now"

"That could take forever" Breda joked and Hughes laughed.

"You don't look so good" Hughes commented.

"I'm not, I was sick this morning"

"Well, take it easy" Hughes replied and ran off again.

When Breda reached the office he got Riza demanding, "Why are you late?"

"Sorry Colonel, I was feeling too good this morning, in fact I still feel bad" he admitted.

"You should have stayed home than" Riza scolded.

Breda then felt the world was getting dizzy and he was having a hard time standing up. Roy went to him and helped him keep his balance. In return Breda spewed chunks all over Roy.

"Sorry…lieutenant…" Breda replied faintly and threw up again on Roy's shoes.

"Can we please puke somewhere else, but me?" Roy growled slightly.

"Breda go home till you get better, I don't want anyone getting sick" Riza ordered.

Breda nodded and left.

"I think I am going to be sick" whined Roy.

"Lieutenant go wash up"

"Because I was planning on sitting in Breda puke all day!" he yelled and slammed the door.

'Moody....' thought Riza.

Later that day, Roy wore a fresh uniform and was clean of chucks of Breda's breakfast and lunch. Roy glanced at the cloak and stood. Riza raised an eyebrow as she watched him. "Where are you going?"

"Pay a visit to Fullmetal"

"You're joking right?"

"I can't I visit him" Roy asked.

"Yes, but it's unusual. Don't cause any trouble and be nice"

"Aren't I always?" Roy teased.

Riza laughed, "When pigs fly out of my butt"

"Painful" Roy shivered.

"I'll see you later; after I'm done here I'll pick you up at the hospital"

"How sweet" Roy joked. He took a quick look the close was clear, it was and he gave her a kiss.

After the sweet kiss Roy traveled through the streets, which were unusual empty. The only light was that of the setting sun. Roy looked at the beautiful orange and red painted in the sky while he walked. Little did Roy know that a dark figure was following him…?

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! Sorry it was so short, I spend the whole night writing this, because I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks. Thanking reviewer s time. Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, first lieutenant riza hawkeye, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43,Dark-Lady-Hel, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, lulukiryu, The Misty Forest, Santoryuu-Zoro, ksiarsauke, Eternity, SunnyDaiki, ssadropout, Cavalyn, HarunoRin, anonynomheheheh, AliasAurora, Katsukun, and tinytokirabbit7 . Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Thank you all and check out my profile page and vote in my Do you like Havoc? Poll. One more thing, I really like the Fullmetal brotherhood's theme song, the song, Again-Yui and the animation in the background. I swear every time I watch it the people I screaming at me to write a depressing fanfic about them. Ed, Winry, Al, Roy, and Riza! Though I'm probably the only one that feels that way. Thanks again for your support.

-ramenwriter15


	14. The Attacker

AN: well it's been a while. Enjoy the comment special!

Comment special/short 2

"Hello viewers!" shouted Roy (in Riza's body) wearing a gothic cosplay dress.

"And yet Roy doesn't stop embarrassing me" groaned Riza, with a tick mark above her head.

"There was no comment special last time cause ramenwriter15 is lazy" pouted Roy, "Which ruined another chance for me to tease Riza"

Riza rolled her eyes, "But no fear today we will answer reviews from chapter twelve and thirteen"

"The others will be here shortly, but until then how about our first review" commented Roy as he grabbed a letter. He smiled and started, "This review baibabs…" he read and his smile turned into a nervous one.

"Well what does it say?" demanded Riza.

Roy stuffed the paper in his mouth and chewed.

"Roy what the heck!" yelled an extremely concerned Riza.

Roy swallowed the note and gasped for breath.

"Craving some paper or something, I only see you eat paper when it's your paperwork"

Roy laughed, "Next one you read it"

"But what did that one say…" questioned Riza.

"I said next review" he growled while a dark aura formed around him.

Not wanting to argue Riza read the next one, "This one is from lulukiryu, 'Roy shouldn't be reading her diary... O.o You never know what lies in a diary... *shudder*'" Riza looked up and responded, 'You've been reading my diary?"

"What are you talking about?" laughed Roy nervously, "Look Havoc" he shouted pointed to the blonde officer as he walked in. "Read the next review Havoc and hurry"

Havoc, who was a bit confused, took hold of the letter, "Okay, this is from Katsukun, 'xD I could just imagine, Havoc's face when he tries to feed Ed. Hilarious. :D (Havoc's so adorable, who wouldn't love him? :o)'"

"You feed Ed?" they asked in unison.

"I smell a yaoi moment?" asked Riza.

"No way! Why am I always the one put in these situations" he whined.

"Cause your Havoc" replied Roy.

"That makes no sense"

"Doesn't have too" responded Breda as he walked in with Falman and Fuery.

"Hey guys" said Riza.

Al ran in and stated, "Brother will be late coming up, because of his wound"

Roy laughed evilly, which caused them to step back.

"Oh! Reviews, can I read one, pretty please" Al begged.

"Knock yourself out, kid" replied Havoc and he through a letter to Alphonse.

Al smiled, "'This is from first lietenant riza hawkeye, not to be confused with our Hawkeye, 'dear jean, you know... you should try marriage already before you loose her!"

"Hey, she isn't even interested in Roy I should be okay" Havoc asked, "Will I?"

Al continued, "' dear fury, good luck finding the right girl!'"

"Thanks" smiled Fuery, "But I'm taking a break from the ladies for a while, they've been harassing me"

Rabid Fan-girls can be heard outside.

"I love you baby!"

"Can I have your underwear?!"

"I already do!"

The shouting ceased and squealing was heard.

"Not again" whimpered Fuery and Riza felt sorry for him.

"I'll help you" Riza declared and walked out into the screaming fan-girls.

"He's a brave man, that Mustang" stated Havoc while putting out his cigarette.

"Putting his life on the line" Breda joked along with him.

"Oh Roy Mustang!!!!!!!" screamed the fan-girls and more came.

"He's so sexy!"

"Do me Roy!"

The fan-girls engulfed Riza under their bodies.

"No Roy!" screamed Roy, "Whose going to care for our baby!?"

"Baby?!" they all yelled.

Roy blushed, "You guys were joking, can't I too?"

"I don't think you were joking" poked Havoc.

"Baka!" he snarled and Riza walked in with tattered clothes.

"Thank you Colonel I'm in your dept" promised Fuery.

"No problem, expect I have stalkers now" she sighed, "Go ahead Al"

"' dear falman, hm... OMG! i remembered when you cried in the mangga! in the newest chapter!'"

"Oh yes, I did" Falman agreed, "I cry often, mostly during my favorite soap operas"

"Umm…Al" Riza said.

Al continued again, "' dear breda, i have a gift for you! ... *hands the gift*... *gift starts to move and BARK* then goes out and chases breda! GOOD LUCK!'"

"Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Breda squeaked and ran about the office.

"Hmm…a play mate for Black Hayate" Riza pointed out and Black Hayate joined the other dog chasing Breda around.

"Finish it off Al" cheered Roy.

"' DEAR RIZA, roy luvs you... you luv him... why dont you get maried? dear roy, DARN IT! DO YOUR PAPERWORK! oh and DONT DARE leave riza again!'" Al finished with a grin.

"What, marriage not possible" replied Riza with a blush, "There's a thing called Fraternization"

"NOOOO! You can't make me" he hissed. Then he straighten, "I have no attention of leaving her"

"My turn" Fuery interrupted, "This is from Teeshdapeech, 'Nice ^^ Didn't read in a while. I wanted Fuery to win though. -_-' thank you Teeshdapeech, I actually get that a lot"

Breda locked the two dogs up and was breathing heavily, "My turn, this is from Dragonridingattorney43, 'Oh...my...gosh...THANK YOU SO MUCH! I loved the song. It is so the best song ever! Well, one of them. It should get a Grammy! Thanks for putting my review in! I will be your attorney if it comes to it Roy. I have learned enough from Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice. I just need to get Payne to prosecute, and all will be fine! If you need a fanfic attorney, here I am!'"

"Thank you!" Roy exclaimed, "I know my singing talent is amazing, I'll probably need an attorney when I become a bring super star"

"You just had to encourage him, didn't you?" Riza sighed as she watched him skip about the office.

Edward was dragging himself across the ground; bum up and he finally made it to the office.

"Brother!" Al yelled and came to his side.

"I already said I don't need help Al" he stated as he squirmed.

'This is a sight to see' smirked Roy in head.

"How about you read a review next brother" Al said handing him a letter.

Ed started, "This is from tinytokirabbit, ' who DOESN'T like havoc? lol thanks for including me in the short xD and sorry to ed for bringing up edwin stuff..  
yay havoc's got a girlfriend!! and riza can't date her! (cause that would be weird O.o) anyway awesome stuff keep writing ^ ^  
oh yeah and i thought roy was going to threaten shooting like in between the joints of his automail-- no arm = no alchemy AND flying wrench of death 0_0 ah shoot coulda put the in MY fic. (if you wanna check it out it's you've been royed)'"

"Hmmm…what a great idea" Roy said and then smirked huge, "Oh Ed"

"Not now" Riza replied while grabbing her arm.

"Why?" pouted Roy.

"Too many witnesses" Riza pointed out, "Oh and I'm not going after havoc's girlfriend, that's weird"

Meanwhile Ed was sweating bullets. "No problem I forgive you, most people think Winry and I are together, isn't that the strangest thing?"

"No brother it's very realistic"

"Arg! Again Al your suppose to be on my side"

"Did I hear Ed has a girlfriend" Hughes asked while he popped in with little Elicia in his arms.

"She's not my girlfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're just friends!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hughes chuckled and picked up a review, "Last time I wasn't in the review special, but I will this time"

"Yeah daddy!" Elicia screamed.

"'This is from The Misty Forest, 'Elicia's so cute! Though maybe the 'something in your eyes' thing is a little bit too much for a 2-3 year old *I think'"

Elicia giggled cutely, "I'm cute?"

"Of course you are!" Hughes stated, "Oh yes and nothings a little bit too much for my little girl, she's super smart! I will prove it to by Elicia reading this review!"

Hughes fed her the words as she read the review, "Dis is from umm…"

"Deniece" Hughes responded, "' Visit from Hughes and Elicia cracked me up, especially Elicia recognizing them! And the swear words... that's exactly what children always do :)''

"Hughes you just read that not Elicia" Riza declared.

"No it was Elicia"

"Swear wordz?" Elicia commented, "You mean damn?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!! Roy corrupted my little girl!" he sobbed and Elicia patted his head.

"Silly daddy!"

Falman stood up, "This will be the last review for today and I will do a random draw and it issss Emma Mustang!"

"What!? Do I have a relative I know nothing about?" Roy yelled.

"Calm down" Riza hissed.

"Oh no, I have a whole bunch of birthday and Christmas gifts to get!"

Riza covered his mouth and gasped, "Please read Falman"

Falman started, "' I'm lovin this story so far. It'd be nice if there was a bit more depth and despription to some of the sentences, but I like it.'"

"I'm loving this story too" Havoc smiled, "I mean I have a girlfriend"

"Speaking of that where is she?" Breda asked.

"She's fixing some people's auto mails"

"Another mechanic hmm?" Breda replied.

"We are out of time! See you later" Riza shouted.

"Enjoy the story!" they all yelled.

-End of not so short- short-

ramenwriter15: Thank you to all the reviewers, sorry I didn't get to use all of you…sorry to baibabs for Roy ripping up your review! ~sent reviews if you want to be part of the comment specials and your fav FMA characters may respond~ Now for the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy!

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 14: The Attacker

Last time on An Out of Body Experience~

After the sweet kiss Roy traveled through the streets, which were unusual empty. The only light was that of the setting sun. Roy looked at the beautiful orange and red painted in the sky while he walked. Little did Roy know that a dark figure was following him…?~

Roy grinning madly about Riza's kiss walked on in the almost dim streets. The next thing he felt was a rough hand stealing his breath from him and the rough dark figure pulled him into a nearby ally. Roy struggled against the force, but it was no use. He couldn't even reach for the gun, because the figure was yanking his arms behind him.

Roy was only able to spin himself around and look his kidnapper in the eyes. It was a man, a very familiar one too.

'It's the same stalker!' Roy thought, frightened, in his head.

The man had a dark beard lining his face and matching hair. His green beady eyes only stared at Roy's chest as his hand covered Roy's mouth and his arm held him still. This man had a strong scent of alcohol on his breath.

Roy squirmed with wide eyes, but the man just laughed at him.

"I've been watching you for a while miss" he chuckled as he gripped Roy's arm harder. He let out a muffled scream into the stranger's hand. The man's grip felt like a swarm of hornets stinging. Roy heard an unnatural snap come from his arm and in response screamed into the man's hand once more.

"Can't have you pulling out that gun, can I sweetheart" he sneered and yanked his gun out of the holster. He twirled it in his fingers to tease Roy. "Hopeless without your gun?"

Roy's eyes stared into the lifeless ones of the stalker, which instantly filled him with fear. The fear over came him even though he was trying to calmly think of a way out, it seemed hopeless.

"I'll let my hand from my mouth, but you can't scream. If you do I break your other arm, understand!" he snarled.

Roy nodded in agreement; he really wasn't going to agree with the terms. The man released his hand. Roy felt fresh air sting through his throat and let out a blood curling scream that echoed through the concrete walls of the buildings between them. A rough am shoved Roy into the nearest wall, making him smash his head on the stone.

Wetness was all Roy felt, something was soaking the back of his head and this something was blood. His eye sight became blurry as he tried to focus on his attacker's awful sneer. High pitched noise rang in and out of his ears. Roy let his useable arm drop for he felt it was no use; he couldn't fight this man off alone.

"I told you not to scream!" he yelled as he pushed his elbow in Roy's stomach. Roy spit up blood and his heart thumped against his chest in effort to stay alive. 'I'm useless! Why can't I do anything?' Roy screamed in his as the man ripped Roy's shirt into two, exposing his chest.

"N...noo" Roy whimpered through his clenched teeth.

"Shove it Blondie!" he spat and squeezed his chest roughly.

"Argg!" Roy screamed in pain. His body shook uncontrollably the more and more he feared his harasser and the more he thought he would never get out. Tears edged out the corners of his eyes for he knew what was going to happen to him next. 'Why?' he thought as he stared at his attacker.

"Got you now baby-face" he laughed and his hand aimed to grab, but he was stop by a knife through his hand. "Ow!" he screamed at his bleeding hand.

'How I didn't do anything' thought a wide eyed Roy.

The angry man spun around and he stared at the person who hurt him. "Who the heck are you!?"

"Name is Major Maes Hughes" he replied, stepping out of the shadows, "But you won't be using that name much after I kill you"

'Hughes..' he thought in relief, for once to be happy to see his friend.

"You got some nerve!" the man yelled.

"Riza stand back!" Hughes shouted. Roy ran as commanded. He made it to about the edge of the ally before the pain became too much for him to bear and he fell.

"You don't treat women like that" growled Hughes.

The man laughed at him, "Oh! So now you're giving me a lecture! That's great! I'll kill you!!!" He charged at Hughes with total bloodlust in his eyes, but Hughes beat him to the catch. Silver knifes flew through the air, slicing the crude man's arms. Next Hughes kicked him in the ankles causing the man to lose his balance. Before he had time to recover, Hughes jabbed the pressure point in the back of his neck, which made the man pass out.

Hughes dusted his hands off and stated, "That's why you don't hurt women"

Roy trembled and couldn't believe how fast Hughes took the punk out. 'I was useless' he screamed in his mind.

"I'll be right back Riza" he commented before running to the payphone and dialing a number.

"Yup I got a criminal here" Hughes told and paused, "Yes he's the rapist serial killer"

Those words made Roy flinched and it hurt him to think of what could've happened to him. The worse is that so many women were lost at the hands of this monster's fun, it was sick.

"Okay see you soon, bye" he concluded and hung up the phone. Hughes walked over to Roy and held his hand out. "Don't worry Riza officers are coming to pick this creep up and the hospital isn't too far away so I'll take you there"

Roy grabbed onto his best friends hand as he pulled him up. Roy's legs felt like jello and he leaned into Hughes.

"It will be okay Riza" Hughes insured and hugged Roy.

"No!" Roy snapped, "You don't know what it was like, you'll never know, I'm so scared..." he whisper and broke into tears.

Hughes saddened at the display before him and rubbed Roy's back. "I'm sorry Roy, you were never suppose to go through this"

Roy gripped his friends shoulder and trembled in sadness. Flashing lights of the officers' cars caught Roy's attention and men in blue military uniforms emerged from the cars.

"What's the status major? Is that liet..." the soldier started, but Hughes cut him off with a 'not now' shake of his head. "Yes Major" he commented and along with his teammate they took the evil killer away.

Hughes cradled Roy bridal style and walked to the hospital, which is where Edward was staying. Admittedly nurses set up a room for Roy and doctors helped bandage him. After being fixed up they put him in a completely white room.

Roy only felt the pain throbbing through him, causing him to block out the other noises of the hospital. He didn't even hear Hughes come in until he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Roy shrugged and requested, "Can you stay here for the night Hughes? I know it's a lot to ask, because you have a family and all, but please"

"Wouldn't you rather have Roy here? I can give him a call"

"No!" he snapped, "I don't want he...him seeing me like this"

"Okay, but you know he'll find out sooner or later through the grape vine" Hughes pointed out.

"That's fine"

"I'll call Gracia and tell her I'm staying at the hospital tonight, knowing her she won't mind" Hughes smiled.

Tears of happiness ran down Roy's almost dry cheeks. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it buddy!" he exclaimed and walked out of the room. The first stop he made was to the phones in the hallway. Only a woman in a wheelchair was on one of the phones talking to her grandson. It made Hughes happy to see the old woman glowing with happiness.

Hughes got on a phone and dialed his number.

"Hello Hughes residence, Gracia speaking" answered the voice on the other line.

"Gracia sweetie how's my lovely wife?" he cooed.

"Great" she laughed, "And before you asked Elicia is sound asleep"

"That's perfect honey!" he exclaimed, but then took on a more serious tone, "Roy got hurt tonight"

"Oh no, what happened?" she asked, worried.

"I'll fill you in on the details some other time, but I need to stay with him tonight he's pretty shaken up"

"That's fine, be there for your friend"

"I'd knew you would understand you're the best, kisses through the phone" he cheered.

"Same back to you" she smiled and they both hung up at exactly the same time. Hughes put the phone down before returning to Roy's side.

Riza laid in bed in her new apartment and kept glancing at the phone. She had called him many times, but he never picked up. She was worried.

~Flashback~

Riza stopped by the hospital to pick up Roy just as she promised; only problem was she was waiting a long time.

"What is taking him?" she sighed out loud and decided to get him herself.

"Colonel Mustang what brings you here today?" asked the blushing brunette nurse. Riza was use to the look that most women gave her now.

"I'm looking for lieutenant Hawkeye" She responded.

"Oh" the glum nurse replied while twirling a strand of hair, "I didn't see her here, Colonel"

'Strange' Riza instantly thought and felt a little worried. "I'll be visiting Edward Elric then"

"Right" she held out and looked through her clipboard, "He's in room 103"

"Thank you miss" Riza said in a rush as she ran into the room.

Havoc was leaning his face in his palms, looking really bored. Though babysitting isn't the most exciting job. Edward was fusing around in his bed and threw the book to the ground.

"I need to get up" Ed whined, "I'm done with reading"

"But brother you won't be out till months, the doctor said" Al scolded.

"I bet I'll be out here in half that time!" Ed stated.

"Keep dreaming Edward, it takes a long time" chuckled Riza.

"Liet...I mean colonel" Ed corrected.

"Jeaz shrimp losing your mind? Can't even remember me" Riza teased.

"I'm NOT short!" he screamed to play along.

Havoc woke up to Ed's loudness and saluted to Riza. "Sir"

"As you were Havoc" Riza answered and Havoc slung over again.

"What brings you here today Mustang?" questioned Havoc.

"I was looking for Hawkeye, has she stopped by" she asked, worried.

"Ahhh...I see" Havoc smirked, "But she didn't stop in today"

Riza bit her lip and thought, 'Where did he go, did he decide not to visit Ed after all?'

Edward studied the lieutenant's lost expression and then assured to her, "I bet Riza didn't want to see me much anyway, if you catch my drift?"

Riza nodded, "Yes Edward, take care of yourself and thank you for cooperation Havoc"

"Yes sir" Havoc replied.

"See you guys later" she said before leaving the room and going back home.

~End of Flashback~

'Dang it Roy where are you?' she questioned in her head. She couldn't help but worry about him. Riza didn't sleep that night.

In the morning, Roy's eyes were trying to adjust to the bright light glowing from his window. He squinted for the sun hurt his eyes. At first he wondered why he was in the hospital, but then it all came back to him. He flinched, realizing it wasn't a nightmare. Roy lay in his bed and felt his chest tighten. 'Could it get any worse?' the question echoed in his head. A squeal came from the door as a nurse walked in.

"Miss Hawkeye?" the nurse asked, sweetly, like she was supposed to.

"Yah" Roy heaved while he sat up.

"I got some news for you about your injuries and something else" she replied as she walked closer.

A lump formed in Roy's throat and he looked up anxiously. 'Please tell me my injuries aren't serious, Riza will kill me for mistreating her body' he groaned mentally.

The nurse spoke gently to him, though it wasn't the injury update that shocked him it was the other something the nurse had in store for him.

Riza sat in the office at the usual desk as she tapped her fingers impatiently. She didn't understand where Roy could be, he was suppose to be on time.

"Where is Hawkeye?" Riza demanded, scaring her fellow comrades to death.

"Umm…didn't you hear sir? She's in the hospital" Fuery responded.

'Hospital?' "You mean to visit Fullmetal, right?"

"No, she got attacked last night, I heard she got banged up pretty bad" Breda added.

'Oh no Roy…' she thought worried and then looked sternly at the two of them. "And this is no rumor?"

"Yes sir, we swear it" Fuery promised.

In a flash Riza got up and run out the door, heading toward the hospital.

"Does that mean we have the day off?" Breda questioned and Fuery laughed.

"No, we should get back to work"

Meanwhile, Riza pushed her way through the crowd, buzzing streets. She rudely pushed through the people, only focused on her main goal to get to Roy. Riza stormed into the hospital lobby.

"Hey Roy" said the cute nurse, but she ignored her and shouted, "Which room is Hawkeye in!?"

The nurse looked concerned at Riza, wondering what happened to Roy Mustang's cool and calm exterior. 'He must care for this woman a lot' she thought. "She's in room 122"

Without any thank you's, she run down the halls looking franticly at the engraved numbers until she came to 122. Then she flung the door and her very own eyes saw him. The only thing was he wasn't the same. Bandages were circled around his head, his arm had a cast, but most of all his face. Confusion and sadness was all over his facial features. Riza couldn't even believe she was looking at the same Roy Mustang. 'Roy what happened to you?' she thought gravely.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Whew! That took me a while. I really hope you enjoyed it. Time to thank my wonderful reviewers for all their support. Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, first lieutenant riza hawkeye, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43,Dark-Lady-Hel, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, lulukiryu, The Misty Forest, Santoryuu-Zoro, ksiarsauke, Eternity, SunnyDaiki, ssadropout, Cavalyn, HarunoRin, anonynomheheheh, AliasAurora, Katsukun, Nahmae, baibabs, Emma Mustang, Deniece, and tinytokirabbit7 . Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! WOW, I add new people to my review list each time, which is awesome guys and gals! And if I forgot to add someone please tell me, I would hate to do that. Send in those reviews if you would like to appear in my comment specials or you just want to give me credit/slack or complaints. Thanks for being patient and keep it up.

-ramenwriter15


	15. Hospital Daze

AN: I'm back, hope you didn't miss me too much. Now to the comment special, sorry for bad grammar or spelling errors.

Comment Special- (Sorry it kind of sucks)

"Hello again!" Roy (in Riza's body) shouted wearing a sailor moon cosplay dress as Riza gives her 'I'm not going to even ask look towards Roy. "It's been so long sense we've had a comment special, because ramenwriter15 is very very lazy!"

"Roy, what did I say about making fun of the writer, bad things may happen to you"

~cough epic foreshadowing cough~

Roy pouted slightly, thinking of the torturous things the writer could do to him, but then shook it off. "How about a first comment before everyone arrives" Roy cleared his throat and spoke, "This is from Drangonridingattroney43, 'You know what Riza, I am allowed to express my opinion. I will be your attorney Roy. My law firm opens...now! Welcome to the Law Firm of Attorneys who happen to ride on dragon's backs and are the number 43. ...yeah... Awesome job! Very nice. Update soon!'"

Roy shouted, "Yah you tell her!!"

Riza crosses her arms and glares directly at Roy, "You can do whatever you want Roy, but in my body you have some limits"

Roy gulped nervously and handed Riza the next comment.

"This is from Madara Uchiha, 'love the story so far must read ha roy going crazy and being atracted to hiself wooho Roy rocks and Riza is in going to become a woman mentaly dum dum dum look out Roy and Riza you got alot ahead of 15 all your stories rock so far please countine write great stories.  
HEHEHE Pretty Eyes.'"

Roy sobs in a dark corner, "Does everyone think I'm turning into a woman and you're not in charge of me!"

"Yes I am" Riza stated.

"…yes sir" Roy mumbled.

The door burst open and with one loud yell, it was easy to identify the person as Maes Hughes.

"Hey Roy Hey Riza!!" he said, skipping happily.

Riza made a face at his extremely strange behavior and questioned, "Are you feeling okay?"

"YESSSSS!! I'm just so excited for this comment special, I've been building up my energy for months!" he beamed.

"Oh God help us!" Roy shouted to the Heavens in peril.

Next Hughes grabbed the next review and read, "This is from tinytokirabbit, 'woah that was a dramatic chapter.. yay hughes! he seems to be the popular hero in fanfics. pssh the hell with hercules and perseus v oh well at least that damn crossdressing palm tree died in the manga. although a lot of people think hes cool and junk, killing hughes automatically drops him two thousand points. sorry (or not!) envy XP  
go hughes!! and don't pollute elysia's mind, roy. even if you don't beleive in god, he and everyone else knows what would happen if there were TWO of you.. *shudders*  
lol i feel so.. well not really important, but maybe included or something to be in TWO shorts XD i was happy to be in just one! thanks!'"

Hughes gasped in shock and stood there in perplexed.

Roy waved his hand in front of Hughes' face, "…are you okay?"

Hughes jumped for joy in an instant causing Roy to fall to the ground, "The funny thing is little Elecia drew this picture of me!" Hughes holds up picture of him wearing a long flowing cape and spandex."I am a superhero!" He rambles on, "She is so cute and will be nothing like Roy" he says the last part in an evil tune then laughs.

Meanwhile

Envy is sitting in the middle of nowhere, because he's no in the fanfic. "I have a feeling someone just made fun of me" he mummers as he twitches, but then pauses, "Maybe someone was mentioning my beauty"

Back with the gang

Al enters through the doors carrying a still injured Ed.

"I told you I didn't need help!!" Ed yelled as her flailed in Al's arms. Al merely sweat dropped and Roy laughed at Edward.

"Are those comments?" Al perked excitedly as he stood on the tips of his toes. Riza nodded and handed him one. "Yeah!" Al squealed and then read, "This is from Moonwing Storyteller, 'Oh no! Poor Roy! And how come... how did Hughes know...! Did Elecia tell him? Ed I hope your butt gets better soon! XD  
Havoc, congrats on the girlfriend! And Al, keep a better eye on your brother, please. Hahaha here's a cat for you. Train it to watch on your big bro! *throws silver tabby*'"

Al gasped and hugged his new kitty, not realizing he was actually hurting it. "I love it!"

"No Cats, Al!" Ed shouted, but when he tried to get up to snatch the cat, he fell on his face.

Roy in the meantime looked dubiously at Hughes, "What do you know?"

Hughes laughed nervously and pointed at Roy and Riza, "That you two belong together!" They both blushed in unison. "Edward Elric, why don't you read the next comment?"

Ed lifted his now red face and read, "This is from SunnyDaiki, 'Ah! No! You r not stopping there!! No T.T continue soon pls, or i'll die frm waiting T.T'" Edward looks up worried along with the other people in the room.

"I told you ramenwriter15 was evil!! A murderer killed an innocent fan!" Roy pointed out, to prove his theories were correct all along.

Riza shook her head, "Why would you point out a murder?" This caused Roy to freeze in terror. Then the door squeaked open, which made Roy jump and hide.

"ramenwriter15 is after me!! He'll kill me too!!"Roy screamed in a frilly voice.

"What made the lieutenant lose a screw?" Havoc asked as he walked fully in the room.

Disappointed was Riza's reaction, "Don't ask, just read the next comment"

"This is from BuizelMaster, 'This is shuch a cool story.I can't wate for more.  
And Havoc, I think that you are the best. Much beter than Roy'" Havoc said with a blush, "I always knew I was better than Roy!"

Lilliana, Havoc's girlfriend, walked in and hugged his arm. "I could have told you that"

Havoc smiled pleased, but then Breda interrupted. "Enough of this lovey-dovey crap! I'm going to read a comment now" Breda declared, "This is from Lulukiryu, 'Well, at least it wasn't raining!~ Then Roy'd feel REALLY useless~ Seriously though, he could've done more, I mean, he still knows flame alchemy, so hypothetically, he could draw it on a random surface and activate the transmutation circle, or just punch/kick the guy'"

Havoc blinked in confusion, "Hun?"

Everyone, expect Roy, Riza and Hughes, had no idea what the comment ment.

Riza glared his mincing eyes upon Roy. "You did nothing to get away? Making me look like a weakling"

"I…never thought of using alchemy my mind went blank" Roy admitted.

Riza sighed, "Fine, someone just start the next comment"

Just in time Fuery and Falman walked in. Riza run up to them and gave them each a comment.

"This is from Dark-Lady-Hel, 'Yay, another chapter! umm, I'm kinda understand how the rapist feels.. Riza is pretty~ (Please don't think I'm a maniac.. just kidding..) Anyway, I feel sorry for Roy and Breda since Hayate got a new friend.. Well... Waiting for the next update!'"

Riza covered her blushing face, so no one would notice.

"I guess I'll read the next comment" Falman said, but Roy took it away from him.

"I will" Roy spoke nervously and skipped the first part, "This is from first lieutenant riza hawkeye, '…hey jean!!  
i suggest that you dont get coop up there in the hospital since you cant keep an eye on your girlfriend!  
al, tnx for reading my prev. review!  
ed, tnx alot for switching their bodies!  
andalso here's a cellphone... it's automatically and permanently alarmed every 5 minutes that you drink MILK!  
fuery, i suggest you pick a girl that's loyal and nice... get havoc's girlfriend...!  
falman, hm... you didnt appear in the prev. chapter... dont let ramenwriter15 do that to you!  
breda..., no hard feelings for my gift:D  
here... take this token of sorryness...*gives a cellphone*  
*cellphone starts to alarm barks of dogs* oh it's also alarmed every 10 minutes that has the tune of dogs barking which ussually atracts male dog thinking your a girl! *gay!*  
oh it's also permanent!'" Then Roy finished by eating the rest of the note.

Riza looked at Roy perplexed, "Any reason why you keep eating comments?"

"No!" Roy shouted defensive.

Havoc was flustered then turned to Liliana, "You wouldn't leave me for Fuery would you?"

"Never" Liliana promised.

"I never do appear in the fanfic, but that's okay" Falman said, turning not to offend the writer like Roy does.

Breda looks at cell phone. "Bark Bark!" Giant stampedes of various canines (males) come chasing after Breda.

"!" Breda screamed as the doggies chased him into a corner and…censored!

"That's so wrong" Riza said with wide eyes.

"But strangely funny" Roy admitted.

Meanwhile, Al says your welcome as Ed screams in peril at the cell phone that tells him to drink milk.

"The evil of all evils!" Ed screamed and was frustrated that he couldn't get up and throw the phone out the window.

As the big commotion continued, Scar came and blew up everyone's faces. Just Kidding, the yelling and screams just went on.

~With Scar~

Scar has a tear in his eye. "No fair, it was like a dream" Scar sniffles from sadness. "Now to the chapter"

~ramenwriter would like to thank all reviewers and if you wish to be in the comment special, make it clear by reviewing! Also sorry to first lieutenant riza hawkeye for Roy tore your review apart~

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 15: Hospital Daze

~Riza couldn't even believe she was looking at the same Roy Mustang. 'Roy what happened to you?' she thought gravely. ~

Roy looked up expecting to see Hughes again, but was shocked to see Riza standing there. Roy quickly put on a fake smile and said, "Hey Riza, surprised to see you here"

Riza walked to his bedside and responded, "Surprised to see me? Your cover in bandages in the hospital, I should be the one surprised"

"Yah I'm sorry, I broke your body" Roy smiled apologetic, but what he was really feeling inside was pain.

Riza hugged him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Why didn't you tell me? You should've called me"

Roy's eyes glanced down and he struggled to pull away from her. "Because I'm still a man and I didn't want you to see me degraded" He stopped trying to pull away, because it was too hard for him with the wounds.

Riza's arms unwound from Roy for she could tell that Roy didn't want it. Anger filled in Riza's eyes and she yelled what she felt, "Roy your acting ridiculous now! It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman I care about you! I was so worry last night…" she finished while biting her lip.

With a sigh Roy gave up. "I'm being unfair to you, I'm sorry"

Riza nodded and pulled up a chair so she could sit closer to the injured Roy, "It's my right to know what happen, because you are in my body, but…if you don't want to I understand"

Roy looked at her and was again surprised, 'She's really that flexible for me?' Usually Riza was a hardcore dictator or so it seemed like that for Roy. It's always, "Do your paperwork "or "Your being lazy again sir". Roy was really seeing the softer side of Riza Hawkeye that just came out and probably wouldn't have if they never switched.

"I was attacked last night by that shady guy that always stalks you" Roy admitted.

Riza gasped, "I didn't think he was capable of doing, I thought he was the loner type that watches women and thinks dirty thoughts" Roy looked at her funny. "Not that it's a good thing" she concluded crossing her arms over her flat chest, which she was still not used to yet.

Roy blinked, "Do you come up with assumptions for everyone?"

"Yes, but that's not important at the moment" Riza responded.

"Okay, well yah he beat me up and everything I really thought I wasn't going to make it, because I was disarmed and helpless" Roy explained, while gripping the bed-sheets trying to keep the pain in. The efforts the Roy made were pointless for Riza could feel Roy's struggling and heart-break.

"Roy, how did you get out?" Riza asked, curiously.

"Hughes came to my rescue and stay with me all night, it was actually really strange"

"Wow maybe he really does know everything. By the way where is he now?" Riza questioned.

"He probably had to go home, he has a family remember?"

Riza twitched at the remembrance of Hughes harassing her with photos, "How could I forget!?"

Roy laughed, "Yah that would be pretty hard"

Riza cover her hand over a fist she made and vowed, "When I get the chance I'm going to beat that freak up"

"It doesn't matter he was arrested; besides I have something important to tell you…" Roy added.

Riza looked up with a dubious expression. "What is it?"

Sweat bead were on Roy's palms and he was restraining himself from shaking, "Well…umm…"

"Roy what is it? You can tell me anything" Riza said sweetly.

Roy looked her in the eyes and thought; 'Yah right, I wish it was that easy' "Well…" he started nervously as Riza waited patiently for him to talk. "…I'm…going to be in a cast for a while" he finished more calmly.

Riza blinked in confusion, "That's all; okay I can help you out"

Roy huffed in relief, "That's good, thank you"

"Sure Roy, you would do the same for me"

A smirk crossed Roy's face as a twisted idea popped into his head.

"What stupid idea do you have this time?" huffed Riza, knowing that face.

"I never got to see the shrimp yesterday and he is in the same hospital" Roy pressed.

"No Roy you need your rest" Riza demanded with a straight face.

Roy pouted a lip out and begged, "Please please please"

"No no no"

"Please"

"Roy no matter how much you beg I will not take you to see Edward today"

In the white and sanitary halls of the unnaturally quiet hospital, the elderly moans could be heard, wounded military officers roamed the halls on crutches trying to make use of themselves and Riza pushed Roy in a wheelchair.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Riza groaned.

Roy cocked his head up to Riza and gave a big smile, "It's because you love me"

Riza blushed, "Well umm…" Before she had time to respond she bumped in another wheelchair with an old man in it.

A vein on the old man's forehead as his anger went over the top. "Watch where you're going sonny! You could've hurt me, but most importantly this young lady"

Riza rubbed the back of her head and replied sincerely, "I'm sorry"

"What is it with young men these days, I bet your one of those 'players'" The old man hollered and winked at Roy, "You should ditch this loser and hook up with me!"

The old man was beaming about his good looks when Roy interrupted him. "I'm not interested"

The old man stuck his nose up and pointed out, "Your loss honey, I'm an amazing man much better than junior there" The wheelchair squeaked as the old man maneuvered around them. Roy waited for the old man to get around the corner to let out his giggles.

"You got owned by an old man" Roy laughed as Riza flushed while pushing him down the halls.

"Technically it was you" Riza stated back.

"Dang it!" Roy cried.

When they reached the room they knew Ed was in they heard a large commotion.

"Stand still kid!"

Ed groaned, "You can't make me!"

Meanwhile Roy and Riza were still on the other side of the door listening in.

"It sounds like something dirty is going on" Roy snickered and Riza made a face.

"You're the only one who's dirty Roy" Riza replied and opened the door to the room.

The scene before them was Edward with a cast on his butt struggling for Havoc's attempts to keep the wild blonde alchemists down and Al was trying to calm Ed with his words.

"Well this is quite a scene" Roy responded, which caused them to haul.

"Colonel and lieutenant, lieutenant what happened?" Havoc asked concerned.

"I'm sure you'll find out somewhere, now Havoc could you excuse us so we can talk to Edward alone" Roy explained.

"Yes lieutenant" he stated and left the room.

"Hmph, I'm pretty proud of myself, that I could actually cause this distress to you" Roy accredited with a smirk.

Ed turned his red face towards Roy in anger and spat, "Well looks like karma caught up with!"

Twisted with anger Roy snapped back, "What did you say, small fry!"

"I'm not small you jerk!"

Both Edward and Roy jumped at each other, but it only caused the two of toppling over in pain.

"Ow my arm!" Roy cried.

"Ow my butt!!" Ed echoed.

"Roy!" Riza yelled and remembered why she didn't want to take Roy here in the first place.

"Ed!" Al screamed before he picked up his big brother and set him back in bed.

"I could've gotten up myself Al" Ed pouted.

Riza helped Roy backed in the wheelchair. "Didn't I tell you to cool it, your injured" Riza scolded.

"No" Roy admitted.

"Well I am now, besides do you know how alike you and Edward are?"

"We are not alike" Roy and Ed yelled in unison, which only caused both Riza and Al laugh.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Yah, this chapter sucked a lot. Well thanks to my reviewers. Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, first lieutenant riza hawkeye, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43,Dark-Lady-Hel, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, lulukiryu, The Misty Forest, Santoryuu-Zoro, ksiarsauke, Eternity, SunnyDaiki, ssadropout, Cavalyn, HarunoRin, anonynomheheheh, AliasAurora, Katsukun, infinitemoonlight, baibabs, Emma Mustang, Deniece, Moonwing Storyteller, BuizelMaster, Nezume-chan, Madara Uchiha and tinytokirabbit7 . Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Sorry if I repeated your name more than once or used your old writer name, I'm a bit confused on names, because they change a lot . So if I did that to you, please correct me. Now press that arrow bottom for the next chapter. Good night and good luck.


	16. Caring for Roy

AN: hey everyone! Yet another exciting chapter, what is it again? Chapter 16! I surprised myself; honestly I thought I was only going to make 15. I now predict that there will be over 20 for sure, hope that make someone somewhere happy I'm not sure this one will be that good, but we'll see, we'll see. On with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Wuthering Heights

Spoiler alert!: I reveal parts of Wuthering Heights

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 16: Caring for Roy

Riza just got off from work at the office. Her bones ached and her head throbbed, but it's hard work being a colonel without their lieutenant. The whole week and a half was filled with a lot of paper work at the office and taking care of Roy after work. Though Riza couldn't blame him for needing help; working with one arm was extremely difficult. Still Riza had to admit Roy with a broken arm in her body was quite annoying.

~Flashback~

It was a Saturday night; the day Riza took Roy back to the apartment. Black Hayate, who hadn't had his dinner last night, whined to be feed, but Roy did a bit of whining too.

"Foooooood!" Roy whined as Riza was trying to pour dog chow to Black Hayate, which much of it ended up on the floor instead of the bowl. Black Hayate didn't mind.

"Yes Roy" Riza asked calmly, trying to be nice to the injured person. She looked through the cabinets that were actually mine to find Roy an edible substance.

"You won't find anything" Roy already declared, which pretty much pissed Riza off.

"Oh yah, look who's talking, all you had was an empty ice-cream carton and an expired jug of milk" Riza accused.

Roy flushed, "I'm a man you expect me to know how to cook"

"Are you saying only woman cook?" Riza questioned, while letting the pan clack onto the hard kitchen floor.

Roy leaned back on the couch and proudly stated, "Yes that's right"

A twisted smirk popped on Riza's face, this scared Roy. "Alright then" she started smugly while plopping herself on the couch next to him. "I'm the man now, Roy, so I guess you'll be making dinner for yourself"

Roy looked down at his broken arm, thought about the possible ways he could cook with it and gave up. He nudged his head into Riza's lap. "Okay men and women both cook" he admitted.

Riza raised an eyebrow and then heard the gurgle noise of Roy's stomach. "Okay Roy"

Roy lifted his head and cheered in a high-pitched voice, "Yeah!"

Riza laughed; it amused her when Roy actually acted like a girl, but not when she acted like a guy, that scared her.

"This is a good idea. Now I can feed my actual body healthy food and not garbage you probably eat" she commented.

"Hey are you excusing me of not listening to you and eating French-fries and cheeseburgers" he demanded and felted a rumble ripple through his stomach, "But a cheeseburger does sound good right now"

Riza, already in the small apartment kitchen, sighed, "Roy I'm not going to make you a cheeseburger" She pulled out various spices, food and utensils as she would if she still lived in her old home. Then a thought that passed through her a lot flashed in her head. Would she ever live here again?

Roy pressed his chest against the arm of the brown couch, leaning his head over slightly to get a better look at Riza. He knew what she was thinking; he knew it from the face she held so troublesome. The thought if they would ever return to the lives they had before, Roy too caught himself thinking of this. Roy has been in Riza Hawkeye for about a mouth and strangely has gotten used to being a…woman.

Brown, warm eyes that now belong to Roy glanced down along his current body, which was now covered with sweats. Of course the cast hung out of the sweatshirt. The strange thing was he felt no awkwardness, embarrassment, or attraction.

'What's going on?!' Roy questioned in his head. Striping off the sweatshirt over him, revealing a tight-cotton shirt he still felt nothing. Carefully with one hand Roy moved the cotton fabric high enough to reveal his chest and bra. He looked, but still nothing. Flustered and still frustrated the fingers on his free hand unhooked the white undergarment. He stared, but still felt nothing.

"Roy, do you want chicken or beef?" Riza questioned as she spun around to see Roy with a shirt pulled up to his nose and underwear hanging off.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Riza gaped with a small blush; losing her temper again.

"I don't feel anything" Roy whimpered, which caused Riza's eyes to soften in symphony. Silently, she sat by Roy after draping a wool red blanket over him. "Tell me what's wrong"

"I don't enjoy looking at boobs anymore!" he admitted in pain and confusion, a big deal for a womanizer like himself.

Riza made a disgusted face, "Shame" she retorted.

"It is! It's proving I am getting less manly the more I'm stuck in your body"

Riza rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Only something like this would affect you, you dog" she spat and stood.

Roy sat in silence for a few minutes and then conversed, "Don't you see Riza?"

"Hun?" she questioned as she looked back at him.

"We're changing slowly"

She stood there in a somewhat shock state and thought about the past weeks. She had to agree she wasn't the same as before. "Opposite hormones are taking over, we already went over that"

"I'm just worried that it's more than that" Roy concluded looking at his hand as if looking for something; answers maybe. "What if we are changing into each other at a slow rate?"

Riza rattled her head, 'No it can't be' she thought calmly and stared back at the perplexed Roy Mustang, the man in her body. A light bulb went off in her head; she would prove to Roy that they were still themselves.

"Roy" Riza stated which caused him to look at her, just as she planned. "After your arm heals you're going to have a lot of paperwork to fill out, in fact I might just bring some home for you"

"Paperwork" he moaned as he leaned his head back.

"Maybe Edward can come over and cook you something" Riza suggested with a smirk.

"I'd rather die than eat something that small-fry cooked" Roy growled with a face twisted with anger, possibly thinking of the horrible combinations Fullmetal would make.

"And what's your dream again, I've seemed to forgotten" she acted with fake forgetfulness.

Roy couldn't believe it, but responded anyway, "Furher"

"Now adding up all those responses and does that equal to Riza Hawkeye?" she questioned with her all knowing voice.

"No" Roy admitted.

"Whose personality do you have?"she demanded.

"This is silly" he flustered.

"Tell me"

"Roy Mustang" Roy murmured, feeling silly calling his own name out.

"I can't hear you"

"I'm Roy Mustang!" he screamed and Riza smiled small.

"Now that we got that cleared up, what do you want in you soup, chicken or beef?"

"Beef" Roy told her with a feel-good attitude.

-Sunday, next day-

Riza was once again talking with Roy as she cooked for him.

"…then Fuery tripped spilling the coffee pot onto the paperwork" Riza sighed, "Pretty much a horrible day"

'Hehe die paperwork' Roy song in his head with the most satisfied smile.

Riza interrupted those thoughts. "Roy, hello?"

Roy jumped moving his cast arm slightly, "OW ow ow!"

Riza looked at him concerned and held him down on the couch, "its okay just stay seated and don't move your arm" After helping Roy settle comfortable on the couch, she went back to cooking his meal. Roy was looking around the room bored out his mind. 'What to do, what to do?' repeated in his mind. Eyes that belonged to him in returned fell on a nearby radio and with one turn of a dial he would be entertained for a short while. He outstretched his arm; momentarily forgetting that it was broken, but remembered as pain serge through his arm. "Ow!" he yelped.

Riza looked toward him for a second and more sternly warned, "Don't move that arm"

Roy replied with a sheepish smile, "Right I forgot"

Riza turned back in seconds when she heard another "Ow" release from Roy's lips. "I swear Roy if you move that arm one more time I will forcefully make you stop" she scolded.

Roy gulped, "Okay"

In an hour Riza served a plate full of meatloaf to Roy, whose cast arm was duct-taped to him.

"Can you untape me now?" Roy asked sweetly.

"And have you move that arm again, I think not. I keep my promises Roy Mustang" she smirked, "Now open your mouth so I can feed you"

Roy obeyed and thought, 'I sure set myself up with a handful when I fell in love with her, Elizabeth Hawkeye'

-Monday, next day-

It was about 9 o'clock, after dinner as Roy and Riza sat quietly on the couch together. Roy was lying down, taking up have the couch in the process. The blonde hair that was usually up fell upon his shoulders and a red blanket covered half of the body he was in. Bored once again, Roy was trying to amuse himself by paying with a strand of hair; with no success at all. On the other side of couch Riza sat close to the edge to give most of the room to Roy. She was still in a military uniform and was reading a book entitled, Wuthering Heights. Being in Roy gave her less time to read the books she loved, but now in private she could.

"I didn't know you liked stuff like that" Roy pointed out, trying to stimulate conversation.

Riza stopped from her reading to talk with Roy.

"What you mean romance novels?"She inquired.

"Well that and the fact you like to read" Roy explained.

Riza frowned and looked down, "You don't know that even though I read a lot when you were studying under my father"

Realization slapped Roy in the face. "No I know what you mean…I thought at the time he was forcing you to read a lot"

"You learn something every day I suppose" Riza wrapped up and went back to reading her novel.

"Riza…can you read to me?"

Riza looked up shocked to Roy's comeback, but before she could say anything Roy interrupted.

"I'm really bored, okay?" Roy fumed.

"Of course I'll read to you Roy" she replied friendly, but what she didn't realize was Roy grew excited. Riza scooted close to Roy as he place his legs across her lap. When Riza read the page came to life in Roy's mind and senses.

After a few hours of Riza's soft words of repeating what was written on the pages Roy seemed to be caught in the story of Catherine and Heathcliff, the two distraught soul-mates that could never be together. So far in the reading they made it to Catherine's death.

" 'Heathcliff hollowed like a wild animal, "Catherine Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I am living! You said I killed you--haunt me, then! The murdered do haunt their murderers. I believe--I know that ghosts have wandered on earth. Be with me always--take any form--drive me mad! only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh God! it is unutterable! I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!'" Riza interpreted from the book. Her head tilted to see where the small whimper came from. She suspected Black Hayate, but the dog was sound asleep. The culprit was Roy and tears were flowing from his red eyes. "Roy?"

He covered his face quickly when he noticed Riza looking his way. "Hey you were suppose to be looking at the book"

Riza moved closer to Roy and peeled his hands away from his burgundy face. "You're really crying"

"You're not looking at the book!" Roy protested as he turned away, clearly embarrassed. Riza leaned over; touching the wetness of Roy's cheeks she pulled his face back towards hers.

"Roy…when I first read this book..I…cried" she choked out from deep breathes; it was a hard thing to admit to your commanding officer or the man you loved. Roy looked at her with eyes of understanding, not eyes of pity.

"Really, you're not lying?" Roy questioned with reasonable doubt, "I mean tough chick who wields a gun?"

Inside, Riza was punctured by Roy's commented, but she just laughed it off, "Yah when I was 7!"

"Wow, at 7? You are a genus Riza" Roy whistled, amazed, which lead him to forget about the whole crying dilemma. Though Riza did not forget how she lied to herself.

Riza was a bright little girl, but she never read Wuthering Heights at the age of seven, in fact she first read it a couple of years ago. She sobbed at this part of the story for strangely she could relate to Heathcliff. Healthcliff had killed Catherine with his actions and didn't want to live without her for he believed their souls were intertwined. Riza felt that if one day Roy chose the wrong path she would have to kill him as she entailed in her promise; after she would kill him she would feel as if she could not live without him, because her life was so connected with his, she too would end her life.

"Do you want me to read more?" Riza asked the sleepy eyed Roy, already knowing the answer.

"No" Roy yawned as he leaned his back against the felted arm of the couch.

"Good night Roy" Riza whispered before Roy drifted to sleep.

~End of flashback~

Riza could only remember the days that stuck out, as for the other days they went by peacefully. Before to dropped by Roy's apartment, that once belonged to her, she picked up a cheeseburger and some fries for Roy had been dying to have some for weeks. She knocked her knuckles on the door while the other hand was occupied, holding the greasy food bag. The strange thing was no one answered, so Riza knocked more impatiently this time. This was still no answer.

'What is he doing…' she thought stubbornly; she slid her hand under the green welcome mat in front of the door, her fingers brushed upon a smooth metal, the key. The door bolted as soon as she unlocked it. At the front entrance, she received a wet hello from Black Hayate, but Roy was nowhere in sight. A whining sound coming from the black pup that something was wrong.

"Roy?" she called out, but only her echoes replied. Worried, Riza scattered amongst the apartment and her starting point was the bedroom. When she cracked open the oak door, lights from the outside filtered through, but the room was fleshless. She was about to leave, but intense groans coming from the bathroom caused her to peer in there. On the white tile floors Roy was kneeling while his face was hovering over the pearl toilet. Before Riza could approach, Orange liquid oozed from the corners of Roy's mouth to the water filled with various colors and chunks. The vial burned his throat and made him go into a fit of coughing.

"Roy" Riza said with concern as the thumping of her steps got closer.

Roy looked towards her with his pale face that hand blonde vomit-dripping hairs hanging in front of his eyes and through himself to the chilling floors below. "Go away" he uttered, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

Riza's face softened in worry; she leaned by the sickly man..err woman? She spoke one single phrase, "Your sick, why?"

"I…um..." Roy started, but was interrupted by Riza.

"It was Breda wasn't it? You got sick from him, because he threw up on you"

Roy smiled softly, "That must be it, guess I have to miss work again"

Riza sighed as she shifted weight on her other leg, "Okay I can deal, at least I'm not puking" Then she looked down at the greasy bag as a reminder. "You wouldn't be needing this after all" She teased, swinging the bag back and forth.

Roy looked disappointed, then murmured, "Is that a…"

"Cheeseburger" Riza completed on the verge of laughter.

The fumes of the cheeseburger in all its greasy glory reached Roy's nostrils, which flipped his stomach, AKA he was turning green. "Get it away!" he gasped before he spewed more vial into the toilet. The only difference from before was now Riza was holding his hair back.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: What a nice ending there. Hope I didn't make any of you to sick from the vomiting scene. Well must thank the reviewers. Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, first lieutenant riza hawkeye, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43,Dark-Lady-Hel, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, lulukiryu, The Misty Forest, Santoryuu-Zoro, ksiarsauke, Eternity, SunnyDaiki, ssadropout, Cavalyn, HarunoRin, anonynomheheheh, AliasAurora, Katsukun, infinitemoonlight, baibabs, Emma Mustang, Deniece, Moonwing Storyteller, BuizelMaster, Nezume-chan, Madara Uchiha and tinytokirabbit7 . Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Sorry if I repeated your name more than once or used your old writer name, I'm a bit confused on names, because they change a lot . So if I did that to you, please correct me. I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming, so hold on. The next chapter with be the top of the plot, I'm excited to write it. Thanks for the support.

-ramenwriter15


	17. Huh?

AN:I had time to squeeze in a small chapter for you on your holiday! Merry and/or happy {insert winter holiday here} Be warned of many errors!

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 17: Huh?

Riza was one word, exhausted. Once again she sat at the head desk with piles of paperwork; Riza often wondered where it all came from. A sting moved up her wrist telling her to halt, but that was impossible. Riza had given Havoc a break on Edward duty for Edward was actually getting down to work.

"You don't look so good chief" Havoc responded while he rolled his cigarette between his teeth.

Her shoulders rose tensely and she left out a huff of overtiredness, "Of course I am piled with all this work and I have no assistance"

Fuery looked down in sympathy for his colonel.

"Lieutenant still isn't back yet, sir?" Falman asked unknowably, which was a first for him.

"Unfortunately she's still up-chucking" Riza rolled uncomfortably off her tongue. The crew look towards the door as a hinge squealed in delight. "And it's your entire fault!" Riza accused, pointing a finger at Breda. Breda, who wasn't sure what he did this time, took a step back in fear as if Riza was going to embalm him.

With the mental picture burning into his head, he let out a small cry, "Please don't hurt me, it wasn't me it was Havoc!"

The chair Havoc was sitting in banged against the marble as he shifted upwards, "Why you!" he yelled at Breda.

Soon Breda's and Havoc's argument became a cat and dog chase around the office, which was not complete without spilling coffee all over the boss' paperwork.

The brown liquid soaked into Riza's pants as she turned red like a steaming kettle. Both men, smartly moved back from the colonel they believed was about to explode.

"Look what you did! I'm wet, I have a migraine and you messed up the paperwork that's due today!!" she yelled in a bombing voice, leaving the two soldiers to quiver like children. She stood, letting the droplet drip to the floor. "I'm going to clean myself, when I get back this mess better be resolved!"

In a storm she left, breezing down the halls to the Men's bathroom, she had gotten use to, but just to be cautious she peered in to make sure no one was in there. A breath of relief escaped her lips when there was clearly no other bodies within the washroom. Striping off her pants, chilled her legs and made the hairs stick up. After a few minutes of rough scrubbing the stain was fainter.

"I wish Roy was here" she caught herself saying, but didn't expect to hear a response.

"What about me?" a light voice echoed against the walls, in the mirror Riza sweared it was a ghost. She turned to face Roy.

She cupped his face gently, "What are you doing here you look horrible"

Roy lowered his shoulders along with his head. "Well thanks, that makes me feel a lot better"

Riza let her fingers wander under Roy's chin and she parted her lips, "I just meant if your still sick then you shouldn't be here, take another day off"

"Actually.." Roy drew on as he looked up, a smirk forming. "I feel one-hundred percent better"

Riza frowned slightly, but didn't remove her hand from Roy's face. "I was born yesterday, I know you Roy Mustang"

"Then you should know if I were sick I wouldn't voluntarily come to help you do paperwork" Roy pointed out, moving closer to Riza.

"So your all better?" Riza inquired skeptical.

He tilted his head upward as his lips split open slightly, "I'll show you I'm better" he whispered, hot breath hitting Riza's lips. The space enclosed between them when Roy smashed his lips passionately into Riza's.

Riza was shocked by his sudden embraces, but encouraged it by constructing an arm around his waist and joining into the kissing.

The heated passion of kisses was interrupted by both of them gasping for air; Roy's back was pressed up against the bathroom wall with Riza hovering over.

Riza was a bit flushed, still not used to this affection sharing with Roy. Fingers of Roy trace around Riza's collar as he went into deep thought and became hesitant. "I need to tell you something" Roy choked out.

"What?" Riza asked as she gave him her full attention.

"I..ummm.." Roy spoke softly.

"Hey hey what's going on here! I thought Riza was sick, looks like she's love sick with Roy Mustang" Hughes interrupted, leaning against the wall with a smug look.

They slipped apart as fast as two opposing magnets, but they were both red. Hughes laughed in amusement.

"What are you doing here Hughes?" Riza murmured glumly.

"I came to visit you Roy, by the way, why are you pants less? Was Riza getting frisky?" he laughed, winking.

"Absolutely not!" Roy shouted as Riza blushed slipping her pants back on.

"It's okay, I'll keep it secret" Hughes winked.

"But nothing was going on" Roy said sounding dumbfounded.

Hughes chuckled a while, but then waved him off by turning seriously towards Roy. "I need to talk with you right away it's urgent"

Riza glanced towards Roy quickly for approval, and Roy gave her a nod. "Right away" she said and walked out with Hughes.

Roy sighed as he dropped to the ground, looking at hands. 'This is going to be harder than I thought' he echoed continually in his head.

Hughes stood in front of Riza in a very serious mood, fixing his glasses every few seconds. Riza stop him in the hall and questioned, "What is it?"

He glanced around the hall, back and forth, to make sure no one was in hearing distance before he spoke. "It's the furher, I think he's coming on to you"

Inside Riza's head a mental groan ripped through. "This is great, I have so much on my plate and now I have to worry about the furher popping up at unexpected timing" Riza spat back at him.

"Whoa, don't chew me up for it, I'm just warning you" Hughes said, "I overheard him talking about sending spies to check on you"

Riza nodded, feeling her head burn from the migraine. "Yah thanks Hughes"

"No problem..sooo You and Riza" he smirked madly.

"Enough Hughes, I'm terribly tired and I have a lot to do" Riza sighed.

Hughes smiled, "Okay, see you later!" Hughes then run in the other direction to no one knows where.

Meanwhile in the office, chatter could be heard amongst Breda, Fuery, Havoc and Falman. They whispered about the latest news that they felt what cause Colonel Mustang to flip his lid.

"I think he'll go for me, I can't tell him" Havoc whined.

"No way, you found out I say you spill it" Breda declared, pointing a finger at Havoc.

"Falman should! He's never here!" Havoc yelled, to protect himself.

Falman looked flabbergasted by Havoc's comment, "That makes no sense at all" he admitted.

"I know, but you can't hurt a guy for trying to cover up the dirt" Havoc explained.

"What dirt are you covering up?" said a voice.

Havoc turned around to see Riza with a crocked look leaning against the door frame. Havoc jumped a bit, not expecting to see his Colonel there in full glory.

"C..c..colonel!" he spattered, then became silent. Riza stared at the group that wasn't uttering a single word. She noticed that the guys were intently glaring toward Havoc.

"Okay Havoc spill it" Riza demanded as she dug her fingers through the blue jacket's pockets.

"Or what?" Havoc dared to challenge with a wheeze through his teeth, holding a cigarette.

Feeling through the pockets, her fingers rubbed against a soft cloth; she took the clothed gloves and dangled them in front of Havoc's frightened face. "I think you know why" she pressed.

"Okay okay" Havoc rambled and gulped before starting again.

Riza returned the gloves back to their rightful place, the shadowy depths of the military jacket's pockets, as Havoc explained the situation.

"I went into the hospital to check on Fullmetal today, sir"

Riza raised an eyebrow at Havoc and the nervous men behind, "I don't see anything peculiar about that, it is your duty after all"

He fumbled with his fingers; his glance moved right to left, then down again. 'Guess this means I'll be punished and no more dates with my sweet Liliana' he sobbed in his head before revealing the truth to his superior. "He was gone"

The world was standing still due to those three words in Riza's mind, a hot sweat broke down her face, and her vision went blurry for a moment. She thought that she must of misheard! That Edward Elric would still be in the hospital if she went there. How were she and Roy going to change back?

"Who?" she choked out, wanting to hear what she did.

With more fear, Havoc replied. "Edward, sir"

This time Riza stepped back, instantly the migraine grew stronger.

"Sir, are you alright?" Falman asked, politely.

"All of you search for Edward Elric and don't stop till you do! I want him here alive, I don't care how just do it!!" Riza snapped angrily.

'Almost makes you think he spends a little too much time with lieutenant' Havoc thought.

"But Colonel what about…?" Fuery started, but was interrupted by Riza.

"Go" she growled, making all of them scamper out like a colony of mice.

Not so long after Roy quietly emerged into the office. 'I have to tell him' Riza thought gravely.

"Roy I have some bad news to tell you" Riza sighed, coming closer to Roy.

"Wow…weird, because I have bad news too" Roy admitted, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"You do?" Riza asked, sounding perplexed.

"Yah, probably worse than yours"

"I don't think so Roy"

"Riza…" Roy paused and bit into his gums before starting up again, "I'm pregnant"

Riza's eyes widen for again she felt as the word stop. Never never ever in her wildest nightmares could she imagine Roy Mustang Pregnant!

'How did I not notice?' she questioned, sadly.

AN: Cliffhanger! I had to get this chapter in for you so this is how it ends and srry no comment special either . Please make my holiday and review, if not I'll understand. Time to thank reviewers. Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, first lieutenant riza hawkeye, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43,Dark-Lady-Hel, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, lulukiryu, The Misty Forest, Santoryuu-Zoro, ksiarsauke, Eternity, SunnyDaiki, ssadropout, Cavalyn, HarunoRin, anonynomheheheh, AliasAurora, Katsukun, infinitemoonlight, baibabs, Emma Mustang, Deniece, Moonwing Storyteller,BlackBrightField2007 BuizelMaster, Nezume-chan, Madara Uchiha and tinytokirabbit7 . Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!!


	18. The Note

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 18: The Note

AN: Okay another chapter. I'm apologizing in advance for spelling and/or grammar errors. Enjoy!

'Why didn't I noticed' Riza thought grimy. 'The vomiting in the morning was a sign enough, not to mention the emotional outbursts' Riza bit down on the lip that once belonged to Roy hard; her head trying to scrabble up a plan or perhaps a reasoning.

Roy didn't feel any better than Riza; this whole time he kept this secret from her because he feared to tell her what he done to her body. It made him furious at himself to know he got a third person involved in this crazy mess, the baby growing in him. Involuntary, fingers of his planted on the still flat belly where under a few layers a life was being created; it brought a tidal wave of sadness, fear and joy crashing through his fragile body.

"How long..?" Riza managed to squeeze from her lips as she grazed her eyes worriedly towards Roy.

His eyes were the polar opposite, looking down on the floor to avoid her. " Two months I think, I'm not too sure the exact numbers"

"T...two months" Riza chocked on her own word, now feeling guilty. 'This is even worse I didn't even notice in the two months I've been around him, and it's my body! I should've notice the difference. I fail at protecting my colonel' she sighed through her brain.

"I'm...sorry...I didn't say anything earlier, you wouldn't believe it but I was actually afraid to tell you" Roy chuckled nervously to fill in the tension throughout the cramped office.

"Why? I don't understand why you wouldn't come to me, Roy, because of fear? I'm not a really man, It's not like I was going to abandon you or reject you, and an addition it's my body. Did you think I would dump my own body?" She paused, biting her lip. "Or…you?"

"No no no" Roy cut in franticly, "I don't think of you as that type of person, you've got it all wrong"

"Then please explain" she demanded as she sat in a chair near her, "The close is clear, everyone ones out at the moment"

"Hun? Why?" Roy questioned while he to sat.

"Your explanation first than mine" she responded with a troublesome voice.

Roy breathed his suppressed air, and started "I thought you'd be angry about what I did, it was my fault your body is like this"

"You make having a baby seem like cancer" Riza laughed, but then stopped when she knew it wasn't the time to be joking. "I can imagine it will be hard, so don't take it all out on yourself" she whispered sweetly while taking hold of Roy's hands."I'm here, because I know you would be there for me…Roy"

Roy was mainly shocked by Riza calling him by his first name, but always to the fact that she was much stronger than he thought, and he believed before she was tough.

"It's ours right?" Riza questioned.

"Of course! Who do you think I am that I would jump around" Roy shriek horrified.

"Roy Mustang" she said in a low voice.

"Only women lieutenant, I am straight" Roy stated.

Riza laughed out loud, which was unusual. "You know if you said that in public I would totally shot you in the buttocks like you did to Edward…" Her laughter fading as she reached Edwards name.

"So...why is everyone gone?" He asked as he twirled his fingers through those of Riza's.

"They are out looking for Edward" Riza heaved a sigh. A blonde head snapped up as expected, which caused Riza to spill the beans of Edward's disappearance act.

"That little...arg! Knew there was a reason why I don't like him at times" Roy fumed to himself as Riza stood there thinking.

"Well...it's not like we can switch back now anyways" she pointed out logically before crossing her arms.

"Okay lieutenant fill me in...I'm stumped" Roy said formally taking a seat.

"Didn't Edward say something about not using the soul-swap with others around, that it could lead to trouble" Riza explained.

"Wait.. You think that because of this…baby that it could mess with the soul-swap alchemy?" Roy questioned.

"Exactly…so we can put off finding Edward for a while, well at least until you know when" uttered Riza uncomfortably.

There uncomfortable silence was ended when Havoc busted through the doors. "Colonel! Oh..hello lieutenant I'm glad to see your doing better" Havoc stated off topic and then returned to what he originally was going to say, "I found this in Fullmetal's hospital room" he finished holding out a small piece of paper to Riza.

Riza took the note, which was now covered with creases and wrinkles and read,

_Dear, Colonel Mustang and lieutenant Hawkeye... or is it Colonel Hawkeye and Lieutenant Mustang?...well anyways I'm very very very sorry about my brother's absence. I tried to convince him to stay, but when brother makes up his mind he rarely changes it. Don't worry though; I won't let him forget about the mess he made with you guys..._

_From a very apologetic, Al_

Riza sighed, "Well Edward sure is gone and there's no telling where he could be" She crumbled the note into a tiny ball within her fist.

"I'm sorry chief we did our best" Havoc puffed with his cigarette smoke, "We'll keep trying as you ordered"

"There will be no need now, we will let Edward come back on his own" Riza ordered as she paced across the floor of the office, "Pass the message on would you Havoc"

"Yes sir" he stated and walked out. 'Weird…he was so urgent to find him and now it's nothing…something strange is going on between him and the lieutenant...I'm just not sure what it is' he thought puzzled.

Roy slightly straightened in the chair he sat in; his head tilted up towards Riza's direction. "So…what's it say in the note?" he tried asking in a causal manner.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Riza teased a little to see Roy wiggle in his seat. "For all you know it could be a love letter from Havoc to Roy Mustang proclaiming his undying love to you" she responded as casually as Roy.

Roy jumped up in an instant, and waved his arms about."Show me that note!"

"You'll have to catch me to read this" Riza teased with a smirk, flapping the note around in her fingers.

Roy chased her around the office, knocking over many piles of paperwork until Riza let him pin her to the ground. Riza also did something unusual for her, which was let out a few chuckles.

As Roy reached for Riza's clasped hand that contained the note when the door squeaked open and the voice of their worst nightmare's filled their ears.

"Well well isn't this a interesting sight to see"

Roy gasped as his eyes grazed up upon a tall shadowy figure.

He stepped into the light to reveal more of his features, "Miss Lieutenant Hawkeye do you think it's proper to lay over your commanding officer…or maybe the real question should be why are you two on each other?"

'The Furher!' Roy and Riza screamed gravely though their minds at the exact same time.

They had a lot of explaining to do.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Okay took me a while to finally write this, but sadly its super short!! I was planning on writing all spring break, but I got stuck doing a 5 paragraph paper for school, so much for a break from school! So I really do apologize mostly since it's been so long. Thanks for being patient . Okay need to thank my awesome reviewers. Thanks Tsukali-chan, silvergothicsweettooth, little miss clueless, first lieutenant riza hawkeye, Axis Bold As Love, Ultimate Royai Lover, Teeshdapeech, Dragonridingattorney43,Dark-Lady-Hel, buffybest, J, Tate Freak, Athena's Heart, Smoldering Flame, scoobygang101, lulukiryu, The Misty Forest, Santoryuu-Zoro, ksiarsauke, Eternity, SunnyDaiki, ssadropout, Cavalyn, HarunoRin, anonynomheheheh, AliasAurora, Katsukun, infinitemoonlight, baibabs, Emma Mustang, Deniece, Moonwing Storyteller,BlackBrightField2007 BuizelMaster,Little-Miss-Horror-Addict, PokemonRules14,S4pph1r3,Dark Angel Winry Rockbell, Nezume-chan, Madara Uchiha and tinytokirabbit7 . Everyone should follow their example and REVIEW!! Thanks also to anyone who has alerted or favorite me, that's great encouragement too. I would love to know what you think so please review, I don't care if it insults my writing or this fanfic. Just tell me what you think thanks and good night and good luck!

-ramenwriter15

P.s-Anyone still want the comment specials? If not, I'll stop writing them.


	19. Was It Just a Dream?

AN: I'm back! To make it easier on myself I'm going to write thanks to anyone who reviewed on the last chapter(and give a response to people who are anonymous). Though I thank anyone who's ever reviewed, favorite, or alerted my fanfiction. Reviews are a good thing for this reason: I was deciding which of my two fanfics I should update first. I said I'd update the one that had the most reviews from last chapter, and this one won! So if you have time you should review. Thanks to…

Trinity-Uoy-Itna

mISSpERFECRTLYiMPERFECT

S4pph1r3

Nezume-chan

TheSoulAlchemist

tinytorabbit7

LALA~ (Thank you for the review! I'm glad I could make you laugh.)

Dark Angel Winry Rockbell

Gamer AlchemistZ

Dragonridingattroney43

Athena's Heart

BlackBrightField2007

HarunoRin

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 19: It Was Just a Dream?

He stepped into the light to reveal more of his features, "Miss Lieutenant Hawkeye do you think it's not proper to lay over your commanding officer…or maybe the real question should be why are you two on each other?"

'The Furher!' Roy and Riza screamed gravely though their minds at the exact same time.

They had a lot of explaining to do.

Quickly Roy removed himself, and tried to compose himself by standing up. "I'm sorry Furher. You see we both tripped and fell over."

"Did you, now? It looked a little lovey dovey."

Riza added, "Sir, does my Lieutenant seem like the type I would mingle with."

"Well…I heard somewhere that you liked blondes," Bradley pointed out. He turned toward the door and spoke in authority. "I came for a surprise inspection, but I suppose I should hold an interrogation."

Nervousness shook through the usually composed officers just as their commanding officer slipped into the halls.

"You just needed to read the note!" Riza shouted, throwing the scrap paper to the ground.

Roy twitched a little, "You're the one who teased me, Col-o-nel!"

Riza sighed out her frustration. "What are we going to do Roy? We can't lie in the interrogation, the Furher will know."

"Then we won't lie," Roy smirked.

Riza blinked confused, "What?"

"Trust me Lieutenant, when have I ever stirred you wrong?" Roy smirked and placed his hands on his hips.

"Don't get me started with the Barbeque…"

"Ehmm," a voice interrupted. The two whipped around to see the blonde male with a cigarette clutched between his teeth.

'Havoc!' they both thought.

"Was I interpreting something? Some game you two like to play?" he smirked.

Roy thought, 'Good, he doesn't really understand what is really going on.' Then spoke before leaving the room, "Please excuse me."

Havoc raised an intrigued eyebrow, "C'mon Mustang you can tell me."

"I think you should be worrying about yourself…we have a surprise interrogation from the Furher today."

"What? No way," he sighed with an exhale of smoke. "I wonder what brought it to this,"

Riza blushed secretly, "Well the Furher has always been suspicious of our sector, there's no mistaking that."

Havoc nodded, and started to grief the fact of having to take an interrogation. 'Maybe they figured out I've been smoking in the hospital…'

Later on in the main office the last two, Roy and Riza, were waiting to be interrogated. They knew it was their turn when Havoc walked into the office with a glum look.

"How'd it go?" Fuery asked timidly.

"Horrible! They didn't believe I had a girlfriend!"

"I don't blame them," Breda chuckled.

"Why you!"

"Quiet down," Riza heaved before leaving to her doom.

"Go luck Colonel…" Havoc whispered under his breath when he caught a peculiar glance of 'Riza'. "You look as cool as a cucumber, Lieutenant Hawkeye," he uttered.

"Of course I am, I'm not afraid of Bradley at all. He could rip me a part limb by limb and I still wouldn't speak. One day he'll be inferior."

The team of men all gave Roy a strange look. "What?" he questioned.

"You're cockiness is exactly like the Colonel's, sir," Fuery revealed.

Roy chuckled nervously, "Guess his personality is rubbing off on me."

Meanwhile, Riza walked into a dark room, the only light shining was glowing on a metal chair. Calmly she took a seat and resisted shivering by its coolness.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, do you understand the conditions of this interrogation?" a voice asked.

"Yes."

"Very well then, are you aware of the Fraternization laws?"

"Yes, No Military officer may enter into a sexual relationship with a person of any rank within the Military."

"Good, you know the rules very well, Colonel. So tell us about your Lieutenant, Elizabeth Hawkeye?"

"She's a smart, handy part of our section," Riza recited, truthfully.

"That's not what I mean…Have you had sexual relations with her?"

Riza paused, biting her lip and then it hit her. 'I'm not with myself, I'm involved with Roy.' "No," she stated with truth in her words.

Beneath the darkness, the Furher kept a good eye on the person in front of himself; there was no doubt that the words were the truth. The questioning went on, but with silly, pointless subjects. When Riza walked back into the office her team was relieved to see confidence in her.

"Not that bad?" Roy asked.

"Oh, please no more questions I've had enough of that for a while," Riza groaned, and was joined by the rest laughing along.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Lieutenant still needs to go through her questioning," Falman added.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Furher ended the investigation; he said he got everything he needed"

Roy pondered this for a while as Breda, Fuery, Falman, and Havoc cheered. "Guess us boys have been bad," Havoc laughed.

'Or Bradley really did find something out…' Roy reflected.

* * *

Roy woke up to something licking his face. "Okay, Black Hayate I'm getting up," Roy moaned.

"Hayate? Who's Hayate?" an unfamiliar woman voice asked. Admittedly, Roy opened his eyes to see a young woman with curly brown locks laying over him.

"Ahhhhh!" Roy screamed falling out of bed. The woman flailed her arms about. "Oh no Royie-poo!" she squealed, running franticly to his side.

"Did you just call me Roy?" he inquired with a perplexed look.

"Umm…yah that's your name."

He gasped, and ran into the bathroom, that echoed the sound of his banging feet. In the mirror before him there was no attractive blonde woman, but a handsome man with coal colored hair and matching eyes. "I'm me," he gasped, "But how?"

"Roy? Are you okay?" the woman cooed, impatiently.

He turned toward her, "What was licking my face?"

"Me," she giggled, "I was saying good morning."

Roy hurried to his closet and grabbed his uniform.

"Roy, what are you doing?" the woman demanded.

"I'm going to work!" he shouted while getting dressed behind the closet door.

"But, Royie! You said that you're up tight lieutenant could cover for you today!"

"Don't talk about her that way!" he snapped, and then left the apartment leaving the young girl crushed.

Roy Mustang ran through the halls of where he worked looking feverishly for Riza Hawkeye.

"Hey Chief," uttered Havoc running into Mustang in the hall.

"Havoc! Where's R-Hawkeye!" Roy bellowed.

"The office. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes," he uttered before bursting through the office doors. "Riza!"

The woman with blonde hair tied up, who was sitting at the desk writing paperwork, looked up. "Sir is that very appropriate for work."

"That's not the point, look we're back!"

Riza raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Sir, where are we back?"

"Our bodies…" he whispered.

"What are you going on about?" she asked.

"You really don't remember." Roy slumped down to the floor. 'Was it just a dream?'

"I hate to ruin your moment," she started, getting up and revealing her large belly.

"Riza! You're pregnant?"

"Yes sir, it's been nine months now, which is why I need you to drive me to the hospital. I'm due," she explained hastily.

Roy jumped to his feet in a hurry, grabbed Riza by the hand and took off in the military car. The stress was getting to Roy when Riza started to pant.

"It's coming!" she shrieked.

"Hang on we're here." Roy picked up a screaming Riza and jogged straight into the hospital. "She's going to have a baby!"

As soon as those words came from his mouth a bunch of doctors came and took Riza away in a wheelchair. Roy continued to follow until they placed her in a room. The door was slammed in Roy's face when he tired getting in. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded in a harsh tune to the Nurse standing in his way.

"Sorry, Sir you can't come in until the baby is bo—oh! It just was," she giggled.

"Hun? Already?"

"Yes go on in," she giggled opening the door wide for him. At first the only sight Roy Mustang saw was a glaring light, but when his eyes focused he saw her. The love of his life slumped in a hospital bed with beads of sweat and strands of hair glued to her face.

"Riza," he murmured, going to her side.

"Sir? Why are you still here?"

"I couldn't leave the mother of my baby alone…"

Riza scrunched her forehead and narrowed her eyes at Roy. "What's that look for?" Roy ordered.

"Sir, what are you talking about you know you're not the father," she said.

"I'm not? Then who is?"

"Madame, your baby," a woman cooed sweetly, holding out what looked like a hump of blankets. Riza held the thing motherly. When Riza shifted the baby in her arms a corner of the blanket fell from its face. The baby had a big blocky head with a little blonde curly hair on top, and a huge nose in the middle of its face nearly covering its blue orbs. Strangely, the baby had little pink sparkles glowing around it.

"Ahhh!" Roy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Roy sprung up too quickly, causing him to tip over in his chair. "Ow…" he moaned.

"Lieutenant!" Fuery yelped, running over to his side. "Do you need help Lieutenant?"

"Hun? Did you say Lieutenant?" Roy asked; spawn out on the ground, with a chunk of blonde hairs in his face.

"Yes, Miss, are you okay?"

"Fine," Roy huffed while getting up, "Just another bad dream."

Havoc chuckled, "Do we really want to know after your last dream?"

Roy sighed, "Definitely not."

"Maybe it's what you're eating," suggested Breda.

"Humm?" Roy hummed.

"I think he means the saying that what kinds of foods you in take affected the way your brain functions as you sleep," Falman explained.

'Speaking of food, I'm kind of hungry' Roy thought. "I'll be back soon," he commented before leaving the room.

Riza nodded in response at the desk she was sitting at. At this time it has been two weeks since the interrogation, and there was still no sign of Edward.

"Hey Colonel?" Havoc posed.

"Hmmm?"

"Have you noticed something different about Hawkeye?"

Riza raised her head and stared intently at Havoc. "What do you mean?"

"…How do I but this..umm..A little chunkier?"

"Excuse me?" Riza nearly growled; her hand automatically went to her side to grab a gun, but then she remembered she wasn't in her body. "Why are you checking out your superior officer Havoc?"

"That's not it sir!" Havoc declared, "I saw Hawkeye get the spare uniform in the storage room. I thought it was too big for her, but she's wearing it."

Riza smiled softly, "I see you're concerned, but we can let Hawkeye worry about herself. And I wouldn't mention that in front of her."

"Yes sir," Havoc agreed.

"That goes for the rest of you," she addressed.

"Yes sir," they echoed.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked as he walked in munching on a bag of peanuts.

"Nothing," Riza chuckled.

Roy just shrugged it off and continued to work on paperwork.

-End, to be continue-

AN: Hope you liked it! Please review. Until next time good night and good luck.


	20. Guilt Burns!

Aurthor Note: Surprise! Yes I know its been forever (a whole year!) that I have written anything. Issues from last year erupted, where I pretty much had no time to do anthing. My life was homework and going to class and getting money for school. In all getting older is a bitch and I transitioned horribly. I t\feel absolutely terrible for prolonging this, but I think a little hiatus was what I really needed. So I aplogize greatly! But I also thank a lot of you for still reviewing and messaging me~ Without that I would've been encouraged to continue, so thank you thank you thank you! I love everyone one of you that has stuck around~ So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Since I haven't written in a while my style is a little different. Please tell me if I made any mistakes~

And please tell me if you want this to continue or you don't think its worth it, so please review. Please enjoy~

An Out of Body Experience Chapter 20: Guilt Burns!

It was 5 o'clock in the morning and Roy rolled over, groaning. He was now on his 4th month of being pregnant, an idea that was still foreign to him.

He blinked at Black Hayate, who had woken up from Roy's constant stirring.

"Can't sleep either, hmm?"

At that moment, Roy's stomach growled loudly commanding his body travel to the kitchen in a sleepy daze. He soon became consumed in raiding Riza's fridge.

While he was doing this Riza walked in, already dressed for work… "Sir…?" she started, but paused quickly when Roy turned to her. In his hands he held a jar of olives, and Riza couldn't help but notice the smudge of chocolate sauce on his lips.

'Food Cravings.' Riza admittedly thought as Roy stashed away in embarrassment.

"You have better great dressed and PLEASE take a shower," Riza almost begged. "I don't want people thinking I'm a slob."

"Yah, I know. I was just about to do that!" Roy hollered back before entering the shower and droning out the stress of carrying a baby.

After Roy was completely ready they walked to work together, right on time. As they walked Riza noticed a strange, uncomfortable look on his face. "..Sir..?" she asked, hesitantly. It had been a while since she had addressed him as so. "Is something the matter?"

"I feel queasy this morning." A shade of green was reflected upon his face. "I shouldn't have eaten that shit earlier."

"I have a feeling that isn't it.." she sighed sadly. The truth was Riza felt extremely guilty about this whole ordeal. She got to goof off while he was trapped under piles of damn paperwork. Ever since they had switched things got progressively worse for Roy and although it wasn't her fault, she took the blame. She sighed as she glanced out the windows, looking across the military grounds. 'I hope the Elric brothers find a cure soon'

Soon after the rest of the gang filed in, but quite sloppily and unprofessional.

"Sooooooo, like I was saying me and my BEAUTIFUL~ Liliana had another fantastic date~!" Havoc gushed

Breda rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe it."

"You're just jealous because you can't get a girl with this!" he laughed while patting Breda's belly.

Breda shoved him away, angrily. "Hey I've been on a diet!"

"What? You mean a cookie diet!" Havoc bellowed.

"THAT doesn't even make sense!"

Havoc was about to throw back another snaky remark, but Fuery interrupted. "You two are very comical, but now's not the time."

"That's right. We have more important issues to discuss," Falman added.

From across the office, Riza raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Falman cleared his throat and looked at Riza very grimly. "Well…"

"What is it?" Riza demanded using her power as the boss. The tension floating about the room caused Roy to glance up and listen closely to the conversation at hand.

"There's been an attack on an officer-lower rank, someone you have never heard of. But that's not the point." Falman began to explain.

"Then what's the point?" Roy spoke up for he was tired of waiting in suspense.

Falman's eyes darted un-easily when Roy asked, at first he didn't want to say a thing. "The officer was female and she is the fifth victim this has happen to."

From the corner of the room Havoc chewed his cigarette, Breda breathed uneasily, and Fuery clasped his hands nervously; they all did this for one person in the room with them.

Riza felt a lump form in her throat; the guilt from before was consuming her once again. "Why is this happening!" Riza boomed, forgetting her now deep voice did this. "Why hasn't someone been caught?"

Fuery sighed, "I can answer that one. None of the victims press charges, they have all refused to speak and withdraw from the military all together."

Fists formed at Riza's side as she kept her anger harbored. Women in the military barely got any respect and this was just like slinging dirt on these women, who worked hard to get respected. It was unforgivable.

Although she was burning with anger her concerned for Roy was stronger. If someone was targeting women then surely they would aim for a women lieutenant, and with the pregnancy Roy was weaker to defend himself. She obviously was not the only one in the office that was worrying.

Roy slapped his hands on the desk while rising so he could look at every one of them in the eyes. "I know you're all worried, BUT I can take care of myself. I am strong."

"But C-Lieutenant!" Riza fired.

Roy simply shrugged her concern off with a glow of confidence in his eyes. "To prove it I'm going to take on this case and solve it!"

All the men looked at Roy in shock at his pure determination. Riza opened her mouth to protest, but she knew it was no use when his mind was made up. He still held that stubborn manhood even when a woman currently.

Roy's motivation speech made a huge impact however as he stood there proudly his face went noticeably paler and his lips pursed. Quickly, he sprinted out of the office leaving his fellow teammates in awe except one. The one who took off after him, because she knew what was going on.

It didn't surprise Riza the Roy was in the ladies' bathroom hunched over a toilet, blowing chunks. Sighing softly, Riza knelt by her "former boss" and held the blonde locks out of the way of the projectile vomit. As Roy coughed into the toilet with tears pricking in his eyes, Riza stroke his back gently. He sure did act strong at times, but he did have weak moments like this. When these weak points appear, Riza vowed to be the strong pillar for him to lean on.

It was the least she could do for him.

It was later in the evening, the brisk air penetrated through the side window just across the bed (Riza's bed) Roy was sitting in. On the sheet dozens of files and papers were scattered along with some written notes. Roy eagerly studied the papers, which had some obvious missing documents. He sighed for figuring out the case of the targeting of women officers was not going to be easy, but then again he had worse. Like where Fullmetal was with the reversal alchemy. Something Roy didn't even want to think about.

Luckily he didn't because a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. That and a low, protective growl from Black Hayate. The dog quickly scurried towards the door as Roy followed behind lazily.

Black Hayate's loud barks and the thought of the attacked women made Roy snap to an assumption. How did he know who was at the door? What is it was the attacker?

In defense, Roy grabbed a broom; he gripped with his might, from the storage closet. Hesitantly and slowly, he turned the door knob, and with his eyes shut swung the door wide open. Without registering a thought, he swatted whatever solid figure was in front of him, hard.

He didn't think to open his eyes until he heard a loud hiss, "Ow, Roy!"

Knowing that only one person knew he was actually Roy he opened his eyes and he glazed a pound Riza, well actually himself technically. Riza rubbed her head while trying not to seem too sour, which was not going well. "Do I want to know?"

Roy lowered the broom, feeling pretty silly that he was so scared in the first. Him? Someone who had faced war before. It was a ridiculous concept to grasp and embarrassing.

So embarrassing he wasn't about to tell Riza.

As they got situated back in the bedroom, Riza couldn't help but leaf through the various documents left out.

She sighed in realization, "So this is why you were frightened. Roy you shouldn't-"

"Don't even." he cut her off as he ripped the files away from her grasp. "I know what I'm getting myself into."

Riza narrowed her eyes. "That's the problem I don't think you do."

"I've dealt with worse."

"You aren't you anymore! Look at you!" Riza screamed, "You're pregnant for god sakes and it's my entire fault!" She let the guilt flow right out of her mouth.

"Can't you see, I'm doing this for you."

Riza blinked the anger out of her eyes. "What?"

"I don't want you to seem weak…so I have to do this. To prove you are strong, Lieutenant. That you are far from that weak woman stereotype."

"C-colonel…why?"

"Because…I love you, Riza," he whispered. It made her heart jolt to hear him say her name, not her title or her surname, but her name in such a sweet tone.

Roy stood on his tip-toes and sealed it with assuring kiss. "Just trust me."

Riza nodded with an "okay" for she always did trust her commander so there was no reason not to now.

The events of last night were put to rest when the pair fell asleep in the same bed, tangled in each others arms. The first to wake was Roy, who was crushed under Riza's arm. A bit ironic for Roy to be under submission of "another man". With a nudge into Riza, he was able to wake her up and cause her to shift to give him a chance to breath.

"Morning," Roy smile a bit sadly. "Too bad its not a good morning though."

"Why's that?" Riza perked an eyebrow at Roy, thinking that she was experiencing one of his mood swings.

"Paperwork!" Roy groaned while stuffing his head into the nearby pillow.

Riza shook her head at the antics of Roy. Some things never changed. "Now you know how I felt." This time she nudged Roy. "Now get dress, we need to stop by your apartment. I didn't bring any spare clothing."

With another groan, Roy started the day, quite slowly.

It took a while, but with a few pushes from Riza the two finally made it to Roy's apartment, his before the switch.

In the process of getting dressed, the phone loudly rang, which made both jumped.

"I'll get it." Roy stated, but was stop by a yank on his arm.

"No, someone hearing my voice at your residence is not keeping low," she scolded before answering with a gruff hello. She sighed over the line, sounding very much like her boss, "If this is about you being a doting parent I don't want to hear it!"

Roy tired to follow the conversation, but it was just too hard when the person on the other line was doing most of the talking.

"A what?" Riza questioned and it made Roy listen in more carefully. "B-but..no! Wait..!" Riza released a deep sigh when she slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Well..what the hell was that?" Roy demanded.

"Bad news, it was Hughes."

Roy rolled his eyes knowingly, "I know Hughes can be a pain in the ass with his constant jabber, but he's not that bad. Besides you're lucky he didn't chat your ear off over the phone. Trust me, I spend six hours on that phone with him."

Riza shook her head to all that Roy said. "You better be looking for a nice dress, we have a double date next weekend."

Frozen in a state of shock, gaping and absorbing that lovely piece of information delayed Roy's response. "A date!"

-End of chapter, to be continued-


End file.
